Blood Stained Violin
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: Ikuto leaves Easter wanting trying to leave his painful past behind him. What better place to do it then Cross Academy? However, Easter isn't going to let him get away that easy. Main pair Zeruto with a side of Kanauto, Aiduto and other VKuto pairings!
1. Cross Academy

"I won't accept this," Zero said glaring that the chairperson.

"Is our real duty to wait for them at the gate just to be their personal guard?" Zero said slamming my fist onto the chairperson's desk.

"It must be big trouble, evening after evening…," the chairperson said while slipping some of his green tea.

"If you knew that it was such a trouble, you should get someone more fit to be a prefect! She's little more then useless," Zero said pointing at Yuki.

"Don't say that when you're either late or not there!" Yuuki said in an angry tone.

"That's impossible. I mean, their existence is a serect and all…because Cross Academy is used in rotation by both the day and night classes, in order to protect the true identity of the night class, we have prefects…no, guardians are essential to that. That's why I can only leave the job to you two. You're always helping even if you hate or get tired of it. If I can leave it to my cute son and loving daughter, my heart will never be troubled by it," the chairperson said happily. Suddenly, Zero smashed his fist into the chairperson's desk, creating a large hole.

"I know I was raised by you but I don't remember ever becoming your son!" Zero said angrily.

"You pay to much attention to the details, Kiryuu-kun," the chairperson said looking at his poor broken desk.

"You're his real daughter, so say something Yuuki," Zero said calmly while looking at Yuki.

"Erm? Hm...," Yuuki said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I think that the day class and the night class have been getting along well and I'm just glad to help out," Yuuki said happily.

"You're such a good kid! You make Daddy happy!" the chairperson said while trying to hug Yuuki.

"Chairperson?" Yuki said looking down at the chairperson.

"Call me Daddy," the chairperson said softly. Yuuki didn't say anything and the chairperson started to cry.

"Da-Daddy," Yuuki said in a confused voice.

"As I thought! The only one who fully understands my pacifism is Yuuki! And me…? My dream is that someday we'll be able to break out of this dark strife between humans and vampires! And that today's youth, with their open hearts and minds, will bring harmony between the two! That's the purpose of education! That's the purpose of the night class," the chairperson said happily and became to skip around the room.

"I can't take this," Zero said. Zero start walking away but the chairperson then said, "Zero…I need you and Yuuki to do me a favour."

Meanwhile

"We're almost there Ikuto," Nikaidou said looking in the rear view mirror to make sure no one was following them. Ikuto looked up and nodded.

"Thanks again Nikaidou," Ikuto said laying back into the seat of the car.

"Please, no need to thank me. After all, I think you don't deserved to be used by Easter. You should live your own life, make your own descisions not have Easter choose them for you," Nikaidou said. Ikuto nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Look~nya!" Yoru yelled as he pointed at the window. Ikuto turned his head and saw a large building on top of a hill.

"By the way Nikaidou, what was the name of the school you inrolled me in?" Ikuto asked looking at Nikaidou from the corner of his eye.

Meanwhile

"So…let me get this straight you want me and Zero to help out a new transfer student?" Yuuki asked. The chairperson nodded his head and handed Zero and Yuuki a sheet of paper.

_Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi _

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Birthday: 1__st__ of December_

"So that's the new transfer student. Why do we have to look after him?" Zero muttered. The chairperson had a serious look on his face.

"Since he is coming half way through the year, he might not make any friends so that's why I want you to help him," the chairperson said. Yuuki and Zero then both nodded.

Meanwhile

"We're here Ikuto," Nikaidou said as he pulled the car up in front of Cross Academy's gates. Nikaidou then pulled out his glasses and put then on.

"Now hurry up Ikuto! We don't want you to be late now!" Nikaidou said happily. Ikuto gave a small smile before he stepped out of the car and swung the strap to his violin around his chest. Yoru quickly flew into his egg. Ikuto picked the egg up and placed it in his pocket. Nikaidou stepped out of the car and putted Ikuto's suitcase out of the boot of the car. Nikaidou and Ikuto walked up to the gate and they both noticed three people walking towards them.

"Oh Nikaidou is that you!" the chairperson said running towards Nikaidou.

"Ah yes it is Kaien! Long time no see!" Nikaidou said happily. He placed the suitcase next to Ikuto before he ran towards Kaien.

"Nikaidou!" Kaien said happily with his arms wide open.

"Kaien!" Nikaidou said with his arms wide open. The both them started hugging each other. The both stopped and stepped back.

"Ah…this must be Ikuto," Kaien said looking at Ikuto. Ikuto stepped forward and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you," Ikuto said.

"What such good manners! This is my daughter Yuuki and my son Zero," Kaien said pointing to two students. Yuuki then quickly bowed. She looked up at Zero and hit him. Zero sighed and bowed.

"Well Kaien I would love to stay and chat but I have to go! I was a 7 hour drive here and if I don't leave now, I'll be late for work tommorrow. And you know…a teacher's duty is never done!" Nikaidou said raising a fist in the air. Kaien then started clapping.

"Yes, yes, I agree with you Nikaidou but could you have a quick tea!" Kaien said.

"I better not," Nikaidou said.

"I just baked a fresh batch of cookies," Kaien said.

"Well when you put it like that…I guess I could stay," Nikaidou said. Ikuto rolled his eyes and looked at Zero. Zero turned his head a bit and looked at Ikuto.

"He doesn't look to bad," they both thought.

"Zero could you show Ikuto to the dorms and help him get settled in," Kaien said. Zero nodded and walked over to Ikuto. He picked up Ikuto's suitcase and started walking away.

"Zero! Where are your manners? Um…Ikuto let me take your voilin," Yuuki said.

"Thank you Yuuki but I can carry it myself," Ikuto said then quickly ran up to catch up to Zero.

"Be good Ikuto!" Nikaidou yelled.

"Well Yuuki do you want to go patrol then?" Kaien asked Yuuki. Yuuki looked up and nodded before she walked away. Nikaidou sighed and took his glasses off.

"It really is good to see you again Kaien," Nikaidou said looking at Kaien. Kaien smiled and took his glasses off.

"Likewise Nikaidou," Kaien said. The wind started blowing causing the leafs to start dancing along the ground. Kaien looked in the direction that Ikuto and Zero went.

"So…that Ikuto," Kaien said softly.


	2. The Night Class

**Thank you to everyone who has re-viewed! I have decided that the main pairing will be Zeruto but before that there will be Ikuto and some other VK people...well...vampires... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

No One's Pov

Ikuto and Zero walked in silence to the boy's dorms. Ikuto looked at Zero from the corner of his eye but then quickly looked away when Zero looked at him.

"What?" Zero growled. Ikuto looked at him and smirked.

"Nothing," Ikuto said.

"Whatever," Zero said then looked forward.

'How interesting' Ikuto thought. The egg in Ikuto's pocket then began to move. Ikuto calmly placed his hand in his pocket and took the top of the egg off. Yoru came flying out of Ikuto's pocket and was about to say something when he saw Zero. Yoru flew over to Zero but since Zero didn't have a chara, he could not see Yoru. Yoru then began to fly around Zero's head. After a few times of circling Zero's head, Yoru flew over to Ikuto and sat on his shoulder.

* * *

**Zero's Pov**

As I was showing Ikuto the way to the dorms, I saw a small blurrly creature fly in front of my face. I began to blink trying to see if I had something in my eye but the creature didn't go away. I saw that the creature circled my head a few times before he flew over and sat on Ikuto's shoulder.

'I must not be getting enough sleep' I thought

* * *

**No One's Pov**

"Ikuto~nya, who's that guy?" Yoru asked him.

"So…Zero, what's it like at Cross Academy?" Ikuto asked looking at Zero from the corner of his eye.

"So he's name is Zero~nya?" Yoru asked. Ikuto nodded slightly and took his eyes off Zero.

"It's okay," Zero muttered under his breath. As they were walking, Ikuto noticed a couple of people wearing a white uniform. He looked at Zero and saw that Zero was wearing a black uniform.

'There are two classes?' Ikuto thought. Yoru looked at the people wearing the white uniform. His eyes suddenly widen, his ears folded to the back of his head and he started to shake. Ikuto looked at Yoru and he eyes widen slightly at the sight of his chara.

"T-There v-vam-," Yoru was sudden cut off by Zero.

"We're here," Zero said as he walked into the dorms. Ikuto looked up and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Shit…this dorm was freakin huge! Ikuto stopped walking and just looked at the huge building. Zero stopped walking when he realised that Ikuto wasn't following him anymore. He turned around and saw the look on Ikuto's face. It was one of a child who had just walked into a candy store. Zero smiled lightly but just as quickly as that smile came, it vanished.

"Hurry up of I'll leave you behind," Zero said as he continued walking. Ikuto snapped out of his trace and quickly walked up to Zero. Zero stopped at a door before he opened the door and walked into the room. It was a simple room much like Ikuto's room. It had a desk, bed, cupboard and a chair in the corner.

"Most people have roomates but since you came during the term, we don't have a roomate for you," Zero explained as he placed Ikuto's suitcase on the floor. Ikuto nodded his head and looked at his new room. Ikuto was really happy when he saw that his room had a window.

"If you need anything just come and find me," Zero said before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ikuto then picked Yoru up and placed him in his hands.

* * *

**Kaien Cross Pov**

"So…that's Ikuto?" I said taking a sip of my hot cup of tea. Nikaidou looked out the window and nodded his head.

"Kaien…I know this is short notice but thank you. Thank you for letting Ikuto stay here. He has had such a horrible life when he was involed with Easter," Nikaidou said looking at Kaien. Kaien stood up and hugged Nikaidou.

"You're welcome," Kaien whispered in Nikaidou's ear.

* * *

**No One's Pov**

"What's wrong Yoru?" Ikuto asked. Yoru looked up and tears began to appear in his eyes.

"Those people…were…v-vampires," Yoru whispered before he started to shake even more. Ikuto stared at his chara. Vampires? Yoru was kidding…right? I mean Ikuto could tell when Yoru was lieing but…Ikuto realised that Yoru wasn't lieing.

"Vampires? There's no such thing as vampires," Ikuto said calmly. Ikuto placed his hand on Yoru's head and began to pat him. Yoru floated up and snuggled into Ikuto's neck.

"I know what will cheer you up," Ikuto said. He walked over to the window and opened it. Ikuto did a character change with Yoru and jumped out of the window. Ikuto landed gracefully on the ground and calmly stood up. He made sure his violin was okay before he started to wonder around looking for the perfect place to play his violin. As Ikuto was walking, he came across a lake and to the side of the lake was a small seating area. Ikuto smiled, that would be the perfect place to play his violin. Ikuto walked over to the seating area and played Yoru on the bench. Ikuto then placed his violin case on the bench and opened it. He took his violin out and started to tune it. Ikuto picked up his bow and began to play a soft melody. Yoru stopped shaking and looked up at Ikuto. Ikuto smiled down at Yoru and Yoru smiled back. Yoru jumped into the violin case and curled up into a ball. Ikuto closed his eyes and let the song he was playing take over him.

He was so lost in the music he was playing he didn't even hear that someone was walking towards him. It wasn't until he heard a twig snap that Ikuto stopped playing and looked up. He saw a boy with bright blue eyes and short blonde messy hair. Ikuto also noticed that he was wearing a white uniform.

'So…Yoru said that the people, who wore the white uniforms, were vampires' Ikuto thought. He looked at the violin case and saw that Yoru was fast alseep. Ikuto turned his attention back to the boy infront of him.

"I must say, I was hoping you would be a girl but since you're such a hot guy, I'll think I'll live," the boy said. Ikuto narrowed his eyes on him.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked him. The boy smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Aido Hanabusa and you are?" Aido said. Ikuto looked at Aido's hand. Ikuto turned around and started to put his violin away. However, as Ikuto was putting his violin away, he cut himself. Ikuto let out a small hiss of pain but before he could do anything, Aido grabbed both his wrists from behind and held his arms up in the air. Ikuto's eyes widen in shock. How could he move that fast? Aido slowly lowered his head to Ikuto's cut and licked up all the blood.

"Mmm…you taste so good," Aido said. Aido used one hand and took hold of both Ikuto's wrists while he used the other one to push Ikuto's collar away. Aido lowered his head to Ikuto's neck.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ikuto asked Aido as he tried to get away. Aido then started to lick Ikuto's neck. Ikuto froze and started to shake lightly.

"Let go!" Ikuto said as he tried to get away but Aido was too strong. Aido's fangs grew and he was about to bite Ikuto but Ikuto did a character changed at the last minute. Ikuto swung his leg and he managed to knock Aido over. Ikuto then quickly jumped back and looked at Aido.

"Get back to class Aido!" someone hissed. Ikuto looked over his shoulder and saw Zero standing there with a gun pointed at Aido. Aido calmly got up and glared at Zero. Suddenly ice appeared all over the ground. Ikuto looked down at the ice-covered ground.

'That can't be good' Ikuto thought looking back at the now smirking Aido. Ikuto stood up and from the corner of his eye, looked at Zero. Zero was glaring at Aido, it was like, if looks could kill…Aido would have been dead a long time ago.

"Aido, what are you doing?" someone said. Aido froze and fear appeared on his face. The ice on the ground quickly disappeared and Aido slowly looked behind him. There standing in all his glory was Kaname.

"N-Nothing Kaname," Aido said as he quickly bowed. Kaname looked at Aido before he looked at Ikuto. Ikuto stood his ground and looked at Kaname. Kaname then looked back at Aido.

"I will deal with you later," Kaname said calmly. Aido quickly nodded before he ran off. Kaname turned his attention back to Ikuto and Zero.

"What do you plan on doing Zero?" Kaname asked. The wind started to pick up and the leaves danced around them.

"I must admit, I am slightly shocked. I never thought there were things such as vampires," Ikuto said as he undid the character change. Kaname looked at Ikuto and then noticed Yoru who was slowly waking up.

"I see, so there is no point in wiping your memory," Kaname said calmly. Yoru flowed over to Ikuto and looked at Kaname. Yoru's eyes widened before a low hiss escaped from his throat. Kaname's eyes turned red. Yoru quickly stopped hissing. Zero had a confused look on his face.

"Zero, go tell the chairperson about what has happened. I need to talk to Ikuto," Kaname said calmly. Zero sighed and looked at Ikuto for a few moments before he turned and walked away. Kaname started walking towards Ikuto. Ikuto stared at Kaname while Yoru hide behind Ikuto.

"I'm very sorry for the way Aido acted," Kaname said as he placed a hand on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto looked at Kaname's hand…it felt cold. Kaname gently took Ikuto's chin and made Ikuto look at Kanme.

"I'm Kaname Kuran and your name is?" Kaname said softly. Ikuto just stared at the beautiful person in front of him. Kaname pulled back when he heard people coming. He looked at Ikuto and smiled slightly.

"Ikuto are you alright!" Nikaidou called out as embraced Ikuto into a hug. Ikuto's left eye twiched.

"Oh, my poor student!" Kaien said as he also started hugging Ikuto. The look on Ikuto's face was priceless. Zero chuckled a bit and Kaname smirked at the scene before them.

"Get off of me," Ikuto said in a dark tone. Nikaidou and Kaien quickly let go in fear for their life.

"Ah! It's a second Zero," Kaien said jumped into Nikaidou arms. "Save me Nikaidou!" Kaien said. Nikaidou then started hugging Kaien. He released Kaien and pointed at Ikuto.

"Don't worry Kaien! I'm protect you from the second Zero," Nikaidou called out. Ikuto rolled his eyes and put his violin away. And this guy used to work for Easter! Kaname coughed which cause everyone to stop and look at him.

"Chairperson, is it okay that Ikuto and I have a little talk? Since he now knows the secret about the night class, I need to discuss a few things with him," Kaname said. Nikaidou tilted his head to the side.

"Secret?" Nikaidou said in a confused voice.

"AH! I forgot about the cookies in the oven! Oh and that's fine Kaname…AH! MY POOR COOKIES!" Kaien yelled as he dragged Nikaidou away. Zero sighed and walked away. Kaname started walking away when he noticed Ikuto wasn't following him.

"This way Ikuto," Kaname said as he motion Ikuto to follow him. Ikuto hesitated for a few moments before he grabbed his violin and followed Kaname.

* * *

**So that's all! Please leave a re-view! I will update when I have 10 re-views! So if you want another chapter please re-view!**


	3. Kaname and Takuma

**Ok so I updated because I fear for my life. My friend who reads this story was like 'YOU BETTER UPDATE SO OR ESLE!!!' -sweat drops-**

**So...yeah...I hope you like this chapter ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

Ikuto followed Kaname until Kaname stopped at what looked to be a dorm. Kaname walked in and motion for Ikuto to follow him. Yoru was still hiding behind Ikuto in fear of what Kaname would do.

"I-Ikuto~nya, I don't think t-this is a g-good idea," Yoru said as his ears folded back. Ikuto stopped walking and opened his violin case. Yoru quickly flew into his egg that was in the violin case. Ikuto closed his violin case and quickly caught up to Kaname. Kaname then stopped at a door and opened it for Ikuto.

"After you," Kaname said. Ikuto nodded and walked inside. It looked like it was a study room. Ikuto placed his violin case on a near by chair and looked at Kaname.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Ikuto asked. Ikuto began to step backwards when he noticed Kaname was walking towards him. Ikuto kept walking backwards until he hit Kaname's desk. Kaname smirked and placed his hands either side of Ikuto. Kaname lended down and then started licking Ikuto's cheek.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Kaname whispered in Ikuto's ear. Ikuto shivered and looked to the side. Kaname gently took his chin and made him at into Kaname's eyes. Ikuto's eyes were sparkling in the moonlight.

"Beautiful…simply beautiful," Kaname whispered to himself. Kaname bent down and lightly brushed his lips againest Ikuto's forehead. He then used his right arm to pull Ikuto into a hug. Kaname rested his head on the top of Ikuto's head before he used his left hand and started to stroke Ikuto's head. Kaname's hand then slowly drifted down Ikuto's back and rested on his bottom. Kaname smirked and lightly squeezed Ikuto's butt. Ikuto gasped and his cat ears and tail appeared. Kaname smiled and then started stroking Ikuto tail. Ikuto squeezed his eyes tightly, not use to having someone touch his tail.

"Please stop Kaname," Ikuto said trying to get out of Kaname's grip. Kaname stopped patting Ikuto tail and began to rub Ikuto's cat ears. Ikuto had to bit his lip to hold back a pur.

"Don't hold back Ikuto," Kaname whispered. Kaname kept rubbing his cat ears and Ikuto had to bite his lip harder. Finally Ikuto couldn't hold it any more.

"PPPUUURRR," Ikuto started purring like a cat. Ikuto face then turned bright red. Kaname chuckled lightly before he tilted Ikuto's chin. He bent down and licked both of Ikuto's cheeks.

"That should cool you down," Kaname said softly before he licked Ikuto's cheeks again. Ikuto manage to get out of Kaname's grip.

"I better be off," Ikuto said. He quickly grabbed his violin before he jumped out the window. He landed on the ground and ran off. He stopped and started to catch his breath. He suddenly heard a branch and quickly turned around to see Zero standing there.

"Oh it's just you I thought it was another one was those creepy vampires," Ikuto said. Zero chuckled slightly.

"Come on Ikuto, I'll show you the way back to the dorm," Zero said as he started walking away. Ikuto quickly followed him. Zero stopped at Ikuto's door and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll come get you at 7 tommorrow morning," Zero said before he walked away. Ikuto felt his heart thump againest his rib cage.

'What is this feeling?' Ikuto thought. Ikuto walked inside his room and placed his violin on the chair. Ikuto opened up the violin case and Yoru flew out. Ikuto then drifted over to his bed before he collapased and fell asleep. Yoru shook his head before he float over and curled up next to Ikuto's head.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Zero quickly walked to Ikuto's room. He knocked on the door but no one answered. Zero opened the door and saw that no one was there. He sighed and closed the door. He then saw the dorm leader for their dorms walk past him.

"Hey have you seen the new guy?" Zero asked. The dorm leader stopped and looked at him.

"Um…AH! Yeah I did! He said he was going out to get some fresh air," the dorm leader said smiling. Zero sighed and nodded. Great, now he would have to go around the entire school trying to find this guy.

"Ikuto!" Zero yelled. He sighed when no one answered. While he was walking around, he heard music playing. Zero stopped walking and looked in the direction the music was coming from. Zero slowly turned his body and started walking to the source of the music. He arrived that the spot he had saved Ikuto from Aido last night. He looked up and saw Ikuto playing his violin. The tune he was playing was a sweet but sorrowful one. Zero stopped walking and lended againest a nearby tree. He closed his eyes and listened to the music. Finally, Ikuto stopped playing. Zero opened his eyes and looked at Ikuto. Zero stood up and walked towards him. Ikuto was putting his violin away when he heard someone coming. He looked over his shoudler and saw Zero standing there.

"You can play the violin really well," Zero said. A light blush appeared across Ikuto's face. He quickly looked away and muttered a smiled slightly before he mentally slapped himself. Why was he smiling? Zero sighed and closed his eyes.

"You better hurry up. We're already late for class," Zero said in a bored tone. Ikuto quickly packed up his violin and swung it over his shoulder. Zero turned around and started walking towards the classrooms. Ikuto followed him closely behind.

Zero knocked on the door. A man with glasses opened the door and glared at Zero.

"Zero mind telling me why you're late to class…again!" The teacher yelled at Zero. Zero calmly walked in and sat in his seat. Ikuto looked at the teacher and mentally sighed. Ikuto bowed to the teacher before he stood up. Yoru floated over to the board and looked at the question. He then floated over to the book the teacher was holding and saw the answer to the question on the board.

"I'm very sorry but Zero's late because he was showing me around. You see sir I just arrived that the school late evening yesterday so Zero couldn't show me around because it was so late," Ikuto said calmly. He heard people whispering things…mainly the girls, saying how cute he looked and stuff like that.

"I see but that is still no excuse for being late to my class," the teacher said glaring at Ikuto. Yoru sat on Ikuto's shoulder.

"The answer to the question on the board is 89," Yoru said.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Ikuto said. The teacher smirked.

"If you can answer the question on the board, then all is forgiven," the teacher said pointing at the board.

"89," Ikuto said in a bored voice. The teacher stood there in shock and slowly looked at Ikuto.

"T-That's correct," the teacher said. The entire class minus Zero gasped in surprised.

"His cute and smart!" a girl whispered.

"I wonder if he has a girl friend," another girl whispered. The teacher pointed his finger to the spare seat next to Zero.

"You can sit next to Zero," the teacher said. Ikuto calmly walked up the stairs, placed his violin down, and then sat in the seat. He looked at Zero from the corner of his eye and winked. Zero felt a light blush appear on his face. He quickly turned away and looked at the board. Zero felt his heart thump againest his chest.

'What is this feeling?' Zero thought.

* * *

Ikuto was laying on his bed staring at the cielling. He looked at the clock and it red 10:38pm. Ikuto sighed.

'I'm so bored' Ikuto thought to himself. Ikuto sat up and looked out the window. The full moon was shining brightly tonight. Ikuto opened his window and his cat's ears and tail appeared.

"Come Yoru, I'm sure I saw a library on the way here. I'm going to see if they have any manga," Ikuto said. Yoru floated up and sat on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the ground. He calmly stood up and his cat's ears and tail disappeared. Ikuto then made his way to the library.

Ikuto walked into the library and was shocked at what he saw. The library was huge! There was three levels of nothing but books. Ikuto looked to the side and saw a map.

'This libray so big that they need a map' Ikuto thought. Ikuto looked at the map and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw that they had a manga sectition. It was on the third floor right at the back. Ikuto walked over to the stairs and walked up to the third floor. When Ikuto arrived on the third floor, he walked to the very back and saw that the manga sectition was enormous.

'I bet they have every manga book ever made' Ikuto thought. Ikuto looked around.

'Where to start?' Ikuto thought. He looking around and smirked when he saw the Bleach manga. He then saw a boy with blonde hair and green eyes walk over to the Bleach manga. Ikuto sighed when he saw that the boy was wearing a white uniform. The boy looked over at Ikuto.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Did you want to borrow out this book?" the boy panicked. Ikuto smiled lightly and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll borrow out another book," Ikuto said. The boy shook his head and passed Ikuto the latest volume of Bleach. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"This was just released yesterday," Ikuto said looking at the book. The boy smiled.

"Yeah, Cross Academy always gets the manga the day it is released," the boy said. Ikuto blinked.

"Wait…would that mean that they would have the latest manga book of Naruto?" Ikuto asked. The boy nodded.

"Oh, I'm Takuma Ichijo by the way," Takuma said with a huge grin.

"I'm Ikuto. I'm new to Cross Academy," Ikuto said.

"That would explain why I've never seen you here before," Takuma said. The two boys then started talking about manga, what manga series where the best, what were the worst and anything to do with manga really. Ichijo looked down at his watch.

"Oh! I'm really sorry but I have to go," Takuma said as he stood up. Ikuto handed Ichijo the latest volume of Bleach.

"You read it," Ikuto said with a small smile. Takuma looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Takuma asked in a worried tone. Ikuto nodded his head.

"Thank you so much!" Ichijo said as he hugged Ikuto. Ikuto felt his face turn red.

"You're welcome," Ikuto said. Ichijo let go and waved good-bye before he walked away. Ikuto sighed and walked back to his room.

"Even after all that you didn't end up getting a manga book~nya," Yoru said.

* * *

**If you want me to update you must re-view! Even if all you say is good job...I don't care! Just please re-view it! Could you also tell your friend about it? I need as many re-views as I can get! I want to write and trend to update more often when I have lots of people wanting to read it!**

**Thank you so much everyone ^^**


	4. Sleeping Cat

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! -gives everyone a cookie and a glass of milk-**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy...sorry for any spelling mistakes...enjoy ^^;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR SHUGO CHARA...but I wish I did **

* * *

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the clock and sighed. 20 minutes before school started. He turned over and closed his eyes again.

'I'll be a little bit late….or I could just not turn up. Yeah, I like that idea' Ikuto thought.

BANG BANG BANG! Ikuto opened his eyes and glared at the door. Ikuto grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head hoping that it would mute the nosie.

"Ikuto, I will give you to the count of 5 to open this door. If you don't open it by then, I'll break the door down," Ikuto heard Zero yell.

'Yeah right' Ikuto thought as he closed his eyes wanting to go back to sleep.

"5," Zero yelled. Ikuto still didn't make any attempt to move.

"4," Ikuto sighed and rolled over.

"3," Ikuto opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"2," Zero called out.

"Ikuto please open the door! If Zero says he will kick down the door, then he probably will!" the dorm leader shouted.

"1," Zero yelled. Suddenly Ikuto's door flew off the hinges and landed next to Ikuto's bed. Ikuto just stared at his door that had been broken in half. Zero calmly walked in and looked at Ikuto.

"Hurry up and get ready," Zero said in a pissed tone. Ikuto sighed and got out of bed. As Ikuto got up, Zero noticed that Ikuto was only wearing a pair of boxes. A light blush then appeared on Zero's face. Zero quickly looked away when Ikuto looked at him. Ikuto dragged himself over to the cupboard and looked at Zero. Zero looked back at him.

"Do you mind?" Ikuto asked calmly.

"You're not a bloody girl!" Zero said.

"That may be but everyone deserves some privacy or do you want to see me get changed?" Ikuto said calmly as he got his clothes. Zero rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Ikuto placed his clothes on the bed and picked up one half of the broken door. He tossed it into the hallway and it bearly missed Zero.

"What was that for?" Zero yelled. Ikuto smirked.

"No reason," Ikuto said as he tossed the other half. Zero had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Bastard," Zero muttered. After about 15 minutes, Ikuto walked out.

"What the hell took you so long?" Zero asked calmly. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and looked to the side.

"Let's go," Zero said and started walking away. Ikuto sighed and quickly ran over to him. As both boys were walking to class, the bell went.

"The teacher going to be mad that were late," Ikuto said.

"Yeah," Zero said. The two walked a bit further.

"Wanna ditch it and go to second period?" Zero suddenly asked.

"Yep," Ikuto said. Zero smirked and stopped walking.

"Any where you want to go?" Zero asked Ikuto.

"Somewhere sunny," Ikuto said. Zero nodded and started walking in another direction. Ikuto followed him, curious as to where they were going. After a while, Zero stopped walking. Ikuto looked around and smiled slightly. There was a large tree. Half of it was in the shadow while the other half was in the sun. Ikuto jumped up onto a large branch, that was in the sun and rest his violin against the trunk before he lent againest the remaining area of the trunk on that branch (A/N: I don't think I worded that correctly). Zero smiled slightly before he jumped up into his usual branch in the shadow.

"You know Ikuto…sometimes you remained me of a cat," Zero said. Ikuto smirked and closed his eyes.

"I get that a lot," Ikuto said before he drifted off to sleep in the sunlight.

"And he fell asleep just like a cat would, in the nice warm sun," Zero said before he too fell asleep.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" someone yelled. Ikuto slowly opened his eyes and looked to the source that was disturbing his sleep. Standing under the tree was the class president.

'Oh boy'Ikuto thought. Ikuto closed his eyes.

'Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep, he'll shut up and go away' Ikuto thought.

"I said what are you two doing?" the class president yelled again.

'Like that annoying person would ever shut up' Ikuto thought. Ikuto opened his eyes and sat up. He grabbed his violin and jumped out of the tree. He turned back to the tree and saw that Zero was still there.

"Oi Zero, we better go," ikuto said calmly. Zero opened his eyes and glared at Ikuto.

"Don't glare at me. I didn't wake you up. If you want to glare at someone, glare at the him," Ikuto said pointing at the class president. Zero turned his head and glared at the class president. The class president began to sweat and started to back way. He suddenly turned around and ran away.

"Wow…that was scary," Ikuto said. Zero sighed and jumped out off the tree. Zero landed gracefully on the ground and walked towards Ikuto.

"I think we better go back to class," Zero said with a heavy sigh. Ikuto nodded and both boys walked to class.

* * *

"Oi ikuto, I have to go to the moon dorms…want to come with me?" Zero asked him. Ikuto looked up before he nodded. He picked up his violin before he followed Zero. Ikuto and Zero arrived at the moon dorms to be greeted by the screams of crazed fan girls. Ikuto lent against a near by tree and closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise.

"Ah! Ikuto!" someone yelled. Ikuto opened one eye and saw Ichijo walking towards him. Ikuto opened his other eye and looked at Ichijo. Ichijo smiled and placed his hand in his bag. He then pulled out the latest volume of Bleach, the one Ikuto gave him last night. Ichijo handed the book to Ikuto.

"I finished it last night and thought you might like to read it," Ichijo said smiling. Ikuto took the book and smilied slightly.

"Thanks Ichijo," Ikuto said. Ichijo started waving his hands in front of his body.

"No problem and please call me Takuma," Takuma said with another big smile. Ikuto calmly nodded his head. Takuma waved to Ikuto as he quickly ran over to catch up with the rest of the night class. Ikuto sighed and looked over at Zero.

"I'm heading to the dorms, so I'll see you later," Ikuto said as he walked towards his room. Zero nodded and walked away.

* * *

BAM!

Ikuto quickly opened his eyes and looked up. He sighed when he heard another clash of thunder followed by the sound of rain.

"I hate the rain!" Yoru whined as he slowly crept out of his egg. Ikuto sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He looked over to his bedside table and his picked up the photoframe. Ikuto stared at the photo for a few moments. It was a picture of himself, the guardians and Utau. He remembered that day perfectly…everyone had fun, everyone was being themselves, their true selves. Ikuto closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Ikuto!" Utau sang happily as she skipped into the room. She smiled when she saw Ikuto sitting on the coach watching TV. She quickly ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. Ikuto just kept his bored look on and continued watching TV. Utau sighed and stood up. She walked out of the room and over to the phone. Ikuto wasn't himself any more. Ever since she quit Easter, Ikuto had stopped smiling, he had stopped laughing, he had stopped being himself.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said softly. She dialed in a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Amu…I need your help," Utau said.

"UTAU! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?" Amu yelled.

"No time for that. Listen, are you going to help me or not?" Utau said as she looked at Eru and Iru. She heard Amu sigh.

"Okay I'll help," Amu said.

"Good, listen…I…er…need you to help me…cheer Ikuto up. I was thinking of going to the amusement park," Utau said softly, making sure Ikuto didn't hear her.

"The amusement park? Is it the one Ikuto and I went to?" Amu asked. Utau froze.

"What do you mean _you and Ikuto_? N-Never mind but yes, if it's the park I'm thinking of, then yes," Utau hissed. Amu laughed nervous before she sighed.

"Why do you want me to come?" Amu asked. Utau sighed and looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto…hasn't been himself. He's not smiling, laughing or showing any sign of emotions! It's like his a lifeless puppet. Maybe if we do something fun…it might bring him back," Utau said softly.

"I'll do it," Amu finally said. Utau smiled sightly.

"But I think we should bring more people…how about the guardians! I'm sure they would help!" Amu said with excitement. Utau hesitated for a moment, would the guardians really help?

"…Fine," Utau finally said.

"Great! I'll meet you guys at the park in 20 minutes!" Amu said as she hung up the phone. Utau closed her phone and looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" she cried happily. She tried to hug him but he moved. She tried again but failed.

"You're so mean," Utau muttered.

"No, I can just read your hug patterns," Ikuto said with no emotion in his voice. Utau stared at Ikuto for a long time. Would her plan really work? Utau calmly stood up and took Ikuto's hand. She pulled him up and started running. Since she had Ikuto's hand, he had to run with her. She opened the door and ran outside. Ikuto used his foot to close the door. Utau started running down the street, heading to the amusement park.

"Utau what are you doing?" Ikuto said slightly surprised. Utau didn't answer him and kept running. Finally they arrived that the amusement park. The guardians were standing there.

"Ikuto! Utau!" Amu yelled. She ran over to them, with the guardians following her.

"You cat-theif!" Tadase yelled. Before he could transform Kukai grabbed him.

"Remember we have to be nice!" Kukai whispered to the King. Tadase sighed before he nodded.

"What's this?" Ikuto asked. Utau let go of his hand and walked beside Amu.

"We decided that all of us would go to the amusement park!" Utau said happily. Suddenly all the lights and rides turned on and music started playing. Ikuto looked around and smiled slightly.

"Come on everyone! Let's go!" Amu said happily and ran off. Kukai, Rima, Nagehiko, Kairi, Tadase, Yaya and Ikuto watched her run off. Kukai started laughing and ran after her. Tadase looked at Ikuto.

"Truce for the day," Tadase asked. Ikuto slowly nodded. Tadase smiled.

"Let's go big brother," Tadase said as he, Rima, Nagehiko, Kairi and Yaya ran off.

'Big brother' Ikuto thought. He hasn't called me that in a long time. Ikuto watched Kukai and Yaya drag Nagehiko and Rima onto the rollercoaster. He then saw all the charas on the bumper carts and Utau, Amu, Kairi and Tadase were playing paint ball. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

"Oi Ikuto! Come on the rollercoater! You know you want to!" Kukai yelled. Ikuto smirked and ran over to the rollercoaster.

* * *

Ikuto smiled slightly. When he and Utau got home, they were so tired that they crushed on the coach. He sighed and slowly sat up. He looked over at his clock. It was almost time for school. Ikuto got out of bed and started getting dressed. Once he was dressed, he gathered all his books and looked at his violin. Should he take it? I mean it was raining and he didn't want to ruin his father's violin. Ikuto sighed and grabbed an umbrella. He decided he would leave it in his room today. Yoru quickly flowed up to Ikuto and hid in his pocket.

"AH! It's raining!" Yoru whined. Ikuto stared down at Yoru. This was what he really wanted to be like? This was his would-be self. I whining cat.

'That's just great. My true-self is a whinly person' Ikuto thought.

Ikuto patted Yoru before he walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs and exited the dorm. It was pouring rain. Ikuto muttered some curse words before he put up the umbrella. As Ikuto was walking to the class rooms, he saw a boy with dark red hair walking in the rain without an umbrella. Ikuto stopped walking and stared at the boy. He could see that the boy was soaked. Ikuto hesitated for a bit before he ran over to the boy. The boy looked up when he felt no rain hitting him any more. Ikuto was standing there was an umbrella over his head.

"You know, you'll get a cold if you walk around in the rain," Ikuto said calmly. The boy stared at Ikuto.

"Who are you?" the boy asked softly. Ikuto ignored his question and handed the boy the umbrella.

"Here, you need this more then I do," Ikuto said before he ran to the classrooms. The boy stared in the direction Ikuto went. He smiled slightly before he kept walking. The boy walked up to the gates of the moon dorm. The old man looked up before he nodded slightly and the gates opened. The boy walked in and into the dorm.

"Senri!" a voice cried happily. Senri looked up and Ichijo sitting on the coach, reading manga.

"Hello Ichijo," Senri said softly. Ichijo quickly walked out of the room before he returned with a towel. He walked over to Senri and started drying his hair.

"Senri, when did you get an umbrella?" Ichijo asked as he dried Senri's hair.

"A boy gave it to me," Senri whispered.

"A boy? What was his name?"

"I don't know,"

"Did you ask?"

"Yes but he didn't answer it"

"What did he look like?"

"Dark blue hair and blue eyes"

"Ah, you mean Ikuto?"

"Ikuto?"

"Yes, his new here. Just came a few days ago,"

Senri stared at Takuma. How did he know all this stuff? Takuma looked at Senri before he smiled.

"Kaname told me," Takuma said with a big smile.

"He was nice," Senri said suddenly.

"Who was nice?"

"Ikuto…he gave me the umbrella…but I wonder if he knew, vampires don't get colds,"

"Senri …was it raining really heavily?" Takuma asked. Suddenly a clash of thunder was heard.

"Oh my! Poor Ikuto! His running around in the rain without an umbrella!" Takuma said. He quickly stood up but before he did anything, a voice stopped him.

"Don't worry Takuma, he will be fine," Kaname said. Takuma stopped before he laughed slightly.

"Your right," he said happily.

* * *

ACHOO!

"Look want you did! You now have a cold! Why did you give that boy your umbrella!" Yoru yelled. Ikuto closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep but because of a certain someone, he hadn't had much luck.

"Shut up Yoru," Ikuto muttered. He heard the door opened and Ikuto opened his eyes. Zero walked into the room and sat down on the spare chair.

"I heard you got a pretty bad cold," Zero said. Ikuto was about to sit up but Zero quickly stood and held him down.

"No need to strain yourself," Zero said. Ikuto glared at him.

"Be warned, I have the flu," Ikuto said as he coughed. Zero sighed before he pushed Ikuto back onto the bed.

"Just take it easy," Zero said. Ikuto nodded his head before he closed his eyes. Zero was about to leave when Ikuto grabbed his jacket.

"Stay with me until I go to sleep," Ikuto said half awake. A light blush appeared on Zero's face.

"Okay," Zero said as he sat down. Ikuto let go of his jacket and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Zero brushed a bit of hair out of Ikuto's face. Suddenly Zero grabbed his head. He stared at Ikuto's neck before he quickly exited the room.

* * *

**All done! Please re-view! Every re-view I get, gives me motvation to write another chapter!!!**

**Okay time for a poll...Which person should Ikuto be with?**

**a) Kaname**

**b) Zero**

**c) Other (tell me who)**

**Again, thanks for reading and please re-view!!!**


	5. Open Day Part 1

**Thank you to every who re-viewed! It makes me so happy! -gives everyone who re-viewed TWO cookies-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR SHUGO CHARA!**

**Sorry in for any spelling mistakes or grammer issues...thanks ^^**

* * *

Finally, after a couple of days, Ikuto was back to normal. During his time in the sick bay, Zero had visited him a few times. They both talked and exchanged a few laughs…Zero's laughter…was so sweet to Ikuto's ears. It was like a drug. Ikuto looked out the window.

_Zero_

The person was now invading all of Ikuto's thoughts. Every thought, every corner of his mind, it was always Zero! Ikuto sighed and looked back at the teacher. Zero was sitting next to him. Zero looked at Ikuto from the corner of his eyes before he looked away.

_Ikuto_

That person was always on Zero's mind. Every thought, every corner of his mind, it was always Ikuto! Zero sighed and looked back at the teacher.

"And that's all class," the teacher said. Ikuto and Zero were the first ones to leave the classroom. Ikuto went one way and Zero went the other way. Ikuto quickly walked away from the classrooms, towards the large tree that he and Zero had gone to when they skipped school. Ikuto jumped up into the tree and looked up into the sky. Ikuto sighed slightly before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The sky was now black with the odd one or two stars shining.

'Shit, I must have fallen asleep' Ikuto thought. He suddenly heard someone breathing very hard. Ikuto looked down and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Zero sitting at the base of the tree. Zero was holding his neck and he had his eyes closed, as if he was in a lot of pain. Ikuto jumped out of the tree and stood in front of Zero. Zero opened his eyes and slowly looked up.

"I-Ikuto…get away!" Zero hissed as his eyes turned blood red. Zero gasped in pain and looked down. Yoru flew out of Ikuto's pocket. Yoru looked at Zero before his eyes widened.

"Ikuto~nya! Zero's a vampire! Well not a full vampire but he's part vampire!" Yoru yelled completely horrified. Zero heard something speak. He slowly looked up and saw a small cat flowing next to Ikuto.

"What's that?" Zero asked as he tighted his grip on his neck. Ikuto followed Zero's graze and looked at Yoru.

"You can see him?" Ikuto asked slightly surprised. Zero nodded his head before he closed his eyes and began to breathe heavily.

"Ikuto, run!" Zero said in a low voice. Ikuto stood there for a few moments. Ikuto bent down and pulled Zero into a hug. He moved his head to the side.

"You need blood right? Well, take it," Ikuto said as he closed his eyes. Zero shook his head.

"No Ikuto…p-please don't make me," Zero said as he tried to move away. Ikuto tightened his grip on Zero.

"I won't let you suffer," Ikuto whispered. Zero shook his head but finally gave in and bit Ikuto's neck. Ikuto felt his blood being sucked up through Zero's teeth. Ikuto opened his eyes slightly and began to see white dots.

'I'm losing too much blood' Ikuto thought.

Zero watched Ikuto. He saw that Ikuto was slowly losing it. Zero felt Ikuto's grip on his shirt slowly loosen, before Ikuto's hand fell to his side.

'I'm taking to much blood' Zero thought. Zero used all of his will power to stop drinking Ikuto's blood. He looked down at Ikuto…who was now fast asleep in his arms. Zero smiled slightly before he quickly wiped his mouth.

'He looks so peaceful in his sleep' Zero thought as he started to stroke Ikuto's head.

* * *

_Zero…what else have you been hiding from me? I mean…I found out last night that you were half-human, half-vampire._

"Hey Ikuto, are your parents coming?" a girl asked Ikuto. Ikuto was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked calmly. A boy then walked up to them.

"Oh didn't you know, its Open Day meaning our families are meant to come along," the boy said.

"Oh look! It's a limo!" a girl suddenly said. Everyone crowd towards the windows, wondering who would come to this event in a limo.

"Oh my god! It's Utau Hoshina!" a girl cried happily.

"I wonder who she's related too?" a guy asked. Zero looked at Ikuto and noticed that Ikuto had suddenly turned white. Zero placed his hand on Ikuto's shoulder. He bent down next to Ikuto's ear.

"Are you alright?" Zero whispered. Ikuto shook his head and stood up. He picked up his voilin and looked at Zero.

"Do you know a good spot to hide?" Ikuto asked. Zero stared at him for a bit. Why did Ikuto want to hide?

"Yeah but why do you need to hide?" Zero asked staring into Ikuto's eyes.

"Trust me on this one," Ikuto said as he looked to the side. Zero sighed before he grabbed Ikuto's hand. Both boys quickly exited the classroom. Zero ran down the hall and quickly dashed around corners and bends. Finally, they arrived at a classroom labelled 'V-1'. Zero forced the door opened and pulled Ikuto inside. As soon as Ikuto was in, Zero turned around and closed the door. Ikuto sighed and sat down on a seat. He looked around the room and noticed it was a normal room, just like any other. Zero silently walked over and sat next to Ikuto.

"Mind telling me why we're hiding?" Zero said calmly as he shut his eyes and lended back. Ikuto looked at him before he sighed.

"Utau is my younger sister," Ikuto said. This made Zero's eyes shoot open.

"What?"

"Utau is my sister,"

"What do you mean Utau is your sister? You look nothing a like!"

"She takes after our mother. While I take after my father," Ikuto said as he ran a hand through his hair. Both of them sat in silence for a few moments.

"What's it like?" Zero suddenly asked.

"What's what like?" Ikuto asked looking at Zero. Zero didn't say anything for a few moments. Zero looked down before he took a few deep breathes. Zero slowly lifted his head up and looked at Ikuto.

"To have a family…a mother, a father and a sibling," Zero whispered.

"I can't really answer that…my father left us when I was a small boy. We went to live with some friends of my parents but after a while, I was blared for every single bad thing that happened in their family…even if I wasn't there at the time, I was still blamed for it. My mother then re-married to the director of a large company and my sister and I were then turned into the company's slaves. Not like the ones you see in movies…it was different from that, we had to serve them, even if we didn't want too," Ikuto said as he placed his violin next to him.

"Ikuto! Where are you?" someone yelled. Ikuto quickly grabbed his violin and walked towards the window. He turned around and looked at Zero.

"I'll catch up with you later, right now I have to run for my life," Ikuto said calmly and opened the window.

"If you don't come back by dark I'll get the chairperson to send a search party," Zero said with a small chuckle. Ikuto smirked and gave a small wave before he jumped out the window. Ikuto landed on the ground and looked around. He had to avoid Utau at all costs.

"There you are Ikuto," someone yelled. Ikuto turned around and saw Yuki running over to him. Ikuto stood up before he gave a small wave.

"Yes Yuki, did you need something?" Ikuto asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, there's someone here to see you," Yuki said with a smile.

"Yuki, did yo-IKUTO!" Utau cried happily. Ikuto froze and slowly turned to look at Utau. Utau grinned before she ran towards Ikuto. Ikuto looked at Yuki and said a quick good-bye before he started running.

Ikuto had been running for a while now and was getting tired. He looked up and saw an open window. Ikuto jumped up and landed on the windowsill. He quickly jumped into the room and closed the window behind him. Ikuto sighed softly.

'God…she has way too much energy' Ikuto thought. Suddenly two arms wrapped around Ikuto's waist. Ikuto jumped slightly and tried to hit the person holding him but the person caught his arm. The person bent forward and Ikuto could feel his breath on this neck.

"What are you doing here Ikuto?" the voice asked as he licked Ikuto's neck. Ikuto gasped softly and closed his eyes.

"S-Sorry for interrputing, Kaname," Ikuto said as he tried to break free of Kaname's hold. Kaname chuckled softly before he started to stroke Ikuto's head.

"Yoru, character change," Ikuto said. He cat ears and tail appeared. Ikuto somehow managed to loosen Kaname's grip, just enough for him to break free. As soon as Ikuto was free, he put as much space behind him and Kaname as possible. Kaname smirked and his eyes turned red. Ikuto's eye widened.

'Shit, I'm in trouble now' Ikuto thought. Suddenly, Ikuto saw a blur appear in front of him and a gun click. Ikuto looked up and saw Zero standing there with a gun pointed towards Kaname. Kaname glared at Zero and Zero then glared at Kaname.

"Ikuto run," Zero said. Ikuto didn't have to be told twice. As he ran past Zero, Ikuto looked at Zero and whispered, "Thanks." Ikuto ran past Kaname and jumped out the window.

"What are you doing here Zero?' Kaname asked in an annoyed tone. Zero glared at him. Kaname sighed before he pulled out a knife. Kaname placed the knife on his hand and sliced his hand. Zero watched the crimson liquid poor out of Kaname's hand. Zero lowered his gun and grabbed his throat.

"You want this, don't you?" Kaname asked with a smirk. Zero closed his eyes before he ran and jumped out the window.

"I guess he didn't want it," Kaname said as he started to lick the blood dripping from his hand.

* * *

**Ok, story for the short chapter but I think you guys deserved an update...so yeah ^^**

**Please leave a re-view!!!!**

**Oh, if you need a good anime to watch, try this awesome show called _07 Ghost_**


	6. Open Day Part 2

Zero slowly bent down and lightly brushed his lips over Ikuto's.

"Ikuto," Zero muttered slowly. Ikuto looked up at him and smiled slightly. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero neck and started kissing down his neck.

"What-is-it-Zero?" Ikuto said in between kisses. Zero gripped Ikuto's shirt and moan slightly.

"Did you know only two people re-viewed the last chapter?" Zero said as he pushed Ikuto onto the ground.

"Really?" Ikuto asked as he started to unbutton Zero's jacket.

"Yeah, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and XthirteenX," Zero said as tossed his jacket to the side. Zero quickly then started to unbutton Ikuto's shirt.

"Well that's disappointing. I thought we were more popular then that," Ikuto said as sat up and pull his shirt off.

"Same here," Zero said as he took his own shirt off. Zero pushed Ikuto back onto to floor and looked down at him. He licked his lips and was about to kiss him when someone stopped him.

"Save it for the STORY!" I (author) yelled at them. Ikuto looked at me.

"Do we have to wait?" he asked in a bored tone.

"YES!"

Zero sighed and stood up. He put his shirt and jacket back on and tossed Ikuto his shirt. Ikuto caught his shirt and put it back on.

"Just when we were having fun," Zero muttered.

"Anyway, the author does not own Shugo Chara or any other characters from Shugo Chara," Ikuto said as he wrapped his arms around Zero's neck.

"The author does not own Vampire Knight or any character from Vampire Knight as well," Zero said as he licked Ikuto's cheek.

"CAN'T YOU TWO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER?" I yelled pointing at them. They both looked at me.

"Why would I? Zero's so hot," Ikuto said as he bite Zero ear.

"I agree with that," Zero said as he push Ikuto into the wall.

"Bloody hell...anyway start the story and PLEASE re-view!" I said looking in disbelief at Ikuto and Zero.

* * *

Zero dug his fingers nails into the wall as he tried to remain standing. He was in so much pain.

'Kaname…that bastad' Zero thought bitterly as he grabbed his throat. His vision was starting to blur and he was starting to loose his hearing.

"Zero!" someone cried. Zero used all his remaining strength to look up. He knew that voice anywhere. Ikuto ran over to Zero's side and lightly grabbed onto his hand.

"Zero are you okay?" Ikuto asked in a worried tone. Zero slowly turned his head and stared at Ikuto. His dark blue eyes were filled with worry and his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. His blue hair hung from his face and his lips were slightly apart, still trying to catch his breath. Zero smiled slightly and turned away from Ikuto.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Zero asked as he closed his eyes. Ikuto stared down at Zero. He could see that Zero was in a lot of pain. Ikuto lightly took Zero's chin and turned Zero's head. Zero's eyes snapped opened and he looked into Ikuto's blue eyes. Zero gasped and quickly closed his eyes. Zero opened his eyes again but this time, they were red. Ikuto continued to look at Zero. He wasn't afraid of him. Ikuto knew how close Zero was to losing his sanity. The thing that made Ikuto most afraid…was losing Zero, losing him to the darkness. It was only in a moment like this that Ikuto realised how much he did care for Zero.

"I'll heal your pain," Ikuto whispered softly. A light breeze blew softly making Ikuto's and Zero's hair dance in the wind. Ikuto slowly lent down and hovered just above Zero's lips. Zero placed his hand around Ikuto's neck and forced Ikuto's lips onto his. Ikuto's eyes widened slightly before he quickly started to kiss Zero back. He ran his tongue along Zero's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Zero gladly opened his mouth for Ikuto and the tongue fight began. Zero smirked as his tongue won the battle. Zero's tongue started to roam all around Ikuto's mouth, memozing every corner. Sadly, they both had to pull away for air.

"Screw the air," Zero muttered againest Ikuto's lips. Ikuto chuckled slightly before he forced his lips back onto Zero's. Zero smirked and kissed back just as hard. They both pulled away again breathing hard. Zero's once blood filled eyes turned back to their normal colour. Ikuto smiled and gave Zero another kiss. Zero grabbed both of Ikuto's hands and quickly turned around and pushed Ikuto up againest the wall. He then crashed his lips back onto Ikuto's. This time Ikuto manage to slip his tongue into Zero's mouth. Ikuto smirked and he heard Zero groan. They both pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Zero," Ikuto said.

"I love you too," Zero said as he nibbled Ikuto's ear.

* * *

-Utau's Pov-

I was happily chatting with Yuki until she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Yuki's eyes were wide opened and she quickly grabbed my hand and ran behind a tree.

"What?" I asked her.

"Sh!" she said as she placed a finger on her lips. I slowly nodded my head, unsure of what was going on. Yuki peeked out from behind the tree and gasped in surprise…I think. I quickly then peeked out from behind the tree wanting to see what Yuki was going on about. My eyes widen when I saw Ikuto and Zero…KISSING! I looked over at Yuki with a shocked face. Yuki also turned to me with a shocked expression. We turned our heads back and looked at Ikuto and Zero. What surprised me most was the fact that both of them looked happily. I stared at Ikuto for a long time. I had never seen Ikuto so happy before. I smiled slightly before I took Yuki's hand. Yuki quickly looked at me and slowly nodded her head, as if she knew what I was saying. I let go of her hand and we walked away. Once we were far enough away so they wouldn't hear us, Yuki and I started talking.

"I didn't see that coming," I said with a small laugh. Yuki smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah…I never knew Zero swung that way," Yuki said.

"I know what you mean…I never in my wildest dreams thought that Ikuto liked boys," I said as I sat down on one of the stone benches.

"But you have to admit…they both look kinda cute together," Yuki said with a giggle. I thought about it for a few seconds before I started giggling with her. We finally stopped and I turned to Yuki.

"So…is there anyone you like?" I asked her. Yuki's face turned bright pink and she looked down. I started giggling again.

"Who is it?" I asked her when I stopped giggling.

"K-Kaname," Yuki said, as her face turned even more pink…if that was even possible. Yuki then looked at me.

"Is there someone you like?" she suddenly asked me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I looked at the ground.

"A boy named Kuukai," I whispered. Suddenly, my moblie started ringing. I quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Utau! Where are you? I said meet me back at the gate at 6pm and it's 6:01pm! You're a minute late!" my manager (whose name escapes me right now) yelled. I sighed.

"I'll be right there," I said. I closed my moblie and looked at Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, could you show me where the gate is? I have to go," I said with a small smile. Yuki smiled back and grabbed my hand. She started running and I quickly ran behind her.

"It's just up a head," she called over her shoulder. I nodded my head and we started to slow down when we reached the gate. My manager ran over to us.

"There you are Utau! We have to go…now!" my manager said as she got into the car. I sighed and turned to Yuki.

"Thanks for everything Yuki…oh and tell my brother I said hi," I said as I quickly hugged her. Yuki hugged back before she left go and stood back.

"Don't worry Utau, I will. Oh and I'll call you later okay?" she said happily. I smiled and waved as I got into the car. The window rolled down and I looked at Yuki.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," I said. The window rolled back up and the car started moving. I turned around and looked at the back window. I watched Yuki wave at the gate until I could no longer see her.

"So…how was your day?" my manager asked as she typed on her laptop. I smiled and leaned back againest the seat, making my comfortable for the long ride home.

"It was nice…Ikuto's really happy there," I said looking at her. She stopped working and looked at me.

She smiled and said, "That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

I looked at her and smiled. It was really nice to know that Ikuto was happy there. That he found a lover…even though it is a boy…but that's okay…I'll adjust…in due time. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt myself slowly being into the world of dreams.

* * *

**OH, it's getting good! Ikuto and Zero have FINALLY kissed! YAY! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I HOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS OF THE STORY!**


	7. Lovers and New Friends

"Hey Ikuto," Zero said as he walked into the room. Ikuto looked up from the manga he was reading on the coach.

"What?" Ikuto said slightly annoyed. He was enjoying reading his manga.

"What are you reading now?" Zero asked as he took the book from Ikuto's hands.

"Bleach?" Zero asked. Ikuto quickly stole the book from Zero's hands.

"Yeah, so what?" Ikuto said as he went back to reading.

"Well...we're going to play a game," Zero said as he sat next to Ikuto.

"And what would that be?" Ikuto said not taking his eyes off his manga.

"For how many reviews we get...I get to kiss you," Zero said with a smirk. Ikuto froze before he tossed his manga over his shoulder and climbed on top of Zero.

"And how many reviews did we get?" Ikuto whispered into Zero's ear.

"Seven...Black Crosses, Kiri-chan220, Shadow Crystal Sage, angelkitten365, CoolKidAngela321, Avampiress and TheOtherKeybladeMaster."

Ikuto lent forward and placed his lips over Zero's. Zero smirked and forced his tongue into Iktuo's mouth. Both of there tongues danced and Ikuto started to unbutton Zero's shirt. They both pulled back for air.

"That's one," Zero whispered.

- 6 kisses later -

Ikuto and Zero were shirtless, breathless and had sweat rolling down their bodies.

"I hope more people review next time," Ikuto muttered into Zero's ear.

"Who gives a shit? We still gonna do it anyway," Zero said back as he hugged Ikuto.

"Yeah but it's still nice to get reviews!" the author said as she's continues typing on the computer.

"...how long have you been here?" Ikuto said with a light blush on his face.

"Since the beginning...now do your jobs," the author said calmly.

"The author doesn't own vampire knight or shugo chara...or me or Ikuto," Zero said.

"Yeah because I own you Zero," Ikuto whispered into Zero's ear and then bite his earlobe.

**PLEASE REVIEW - on with the story!**

* * *

Ikuto slowly pulled away from Zero's lips. They both looked into each other's eyes. Zero slowly cupped Ikuto's face. Zero lent forward and captured Ikuto's lips once more. Ikuto quickly started kissing Zero back and wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, deepening the kiss. They both pulled a part for air.

"Ikuto," Zero said breathless. Ikuto smiled, it was a real smile not one of his fakes.

"I love you Zero," Ikuto said as he quickly peeked Zero's lips. Zero smiled and wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist. They both held each other for several minutes. Both of them had their eyes closed, just wanting to hold the other close to them. Ikuto slowly opened his eyes and stared at Zero's face. Ikuto slowly raised his hand and started stroking Zero's cheek. Zero opened his eyes and looked down at Ikuto. Zero smiled and lend into Ikuto's hand. Zero sighed softly before he pulled away.

"Ikuto…there's something I want to tell you," Zero said softly, it was so soft that Ikuto only just heard it. Ikuto looked at Zero. He could see pain, sorrow and fear in Zero's eyes. Ikuto sat up and pulled Zero into a hug. He started to stroke Zero's hair with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Zero's waist.

"I'm here for you Zero. Whatever you need to tell me, it will not change my opinion of you," Ikuto whispered into Zero's ear. Zero closed his eyes and took in Ikuto's intoxicating scent. Zero's gripped tighten and Ikuto winced softly.

"You know what the night class is right?" Zero muttered. Zero felt Ikuto nod his head. Zero sighed before he told Ikuto about his past. How a pureblood vampire attacked his family, killing them all except him. How he was bitten and how he is slowly into a vampire. He then told Ikuto about how he had to take blood pills to control the vampire side of him. Lastly Zero told Ikuto how he was afraid…he was afraid that one day he would lose control and kill Ikuto. When Ikuto heard this part his grip tightened on Zero.

"Don't worry Zero. I trust you enough to know you would never do that," Ikuto said.

"But what if I did," Zero said as images of him sucking Ikuto dry appeared in his head. Zero suddenly gasp and grabbed his throat with one of his hands. He closed his eyes as he felt a sharp pain in his head. Ikuto quickly grabbed Zero's shoulders.

"Come on Zero, stay with me," Ikuto said as gripped onto Zero's shoulders tighter. Zero's eyes suddenly turned blood red and his fangs appeared as well.

"Come Zero! Don't you dare turn vampire on me now!" Ikuto said. Zero bite his lip trying to stop himself but his self control was slowly slipping. Ikuto sighed before he learnt forward and kissed Zero on his lips. Zero paused…his eyes went back to normal and his fangs disappeared. Ikuto looked up at him and then smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't harm me," Ikuto said. Zero blushed and looked away muttering a shut up. Zero stood up and then helped Ikuto up. Zero smiled slightly and gave Ikuto a peck on the lips.

"I have to go patrol…head straight back to your dorm okay?" Zero said as he stared down at Ikuto. Ikuto nodded and picked up his violin. Ikuto lent forward and kissed Zero one more time. Zero's face started turning red again. He quickly turned away and walked off. Ikuto chuckled slightly before he headed towards his dorm. As Ikuto was walking to his dorm, he walked pasted the Academy's lake. Ikuto stopped and stared at the water. The moonlight shunned down and onto the calm moving water.

'I'm sure a quick detour won't harm anyone' Ikuto thought as he walked over to the lake. He placed his violin down and sat at the base of a tree. Ikuto stared at the lake…it was beautiful. An image of Zero then popped into his head. A light blush appeared on Ikuto's face.

"It's beautiful isn't it," a voice then said. Ikuto looked to the side and saw a person from the night class standing there. The person…well…vampire had orange coloured hair and orange eyes. Ikuto turned back round and continued to look at the lake.

"It is isn't it," Ikuto said calmly. The vampire walked over to Ikuto and looked down at him.

"Judging by your looks and your attitude, you must be Ikuto," the vampire then said after a few minutes. Ikuto's eyes widened slightly in shock, he was not excepting that. Ikuto nodded slightly before he turned to face the vampire.

"I think it's unfair how you know my name and yet I do not know yours," Ikuto said. The vampire held out his hand.

"Kain Akatsuki," Kain said. Ikuto nodded and shook the Kain's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Ikuto said.

"It's nice to meet you too…by the way…have you seen my cousin? Hanabusa Aido?" Kain said as he rubbed the back of his head. Ikuto shook his head.

"No…I haven't seen him all night," Ikuto said as he turned back to the lake. Kain sighed and sat down beside Ikuto. Kain stared at the lake. The water was still and the moonlight glittered on the water. The wind started blowing lightly and the water slowly started moving.

"Aren't you meant to be in bed?" Kain then said looking at Ikuto from the corner of his eye.

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" Ikuto said with a small smirk. Kain chuckled nervously and looked back to the lake.

"Nice come back if I do say so myself," Kain said. Both of them sat in silence for a few more minutes before Ikuto broke the silence.

"It's nice here at Cross Academy," Ikuto whispered.

"It is isn't it," Kain said back. Ikuto's eyes widened slightly, he didn't think Kain heard him but he then remembered he was talking to a vampire. For the next hour, all they did was talk. Kain realised that he and Ikuto had similar views on many things and both of them liked similar things as well. It was quite clear to both of them that they would be good friends.

"Akatsuki, that's where you were!" Aidou yelled as he walked over to the boys.

"Aidou…must you be so loud?" Kain groaned and placed his head in his hand.

"Yes and…Ikuto…aren't you meant to be in bed?" Aidou said and tilted his head to the side.

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" Ikuto said as he raised an eyebrow. Aidou chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's exactly what you did Kain," Ikuto said with a smirk. Kain sighed before he hit Ikuto on the head. Ikuto chuckled and rubbed his sore head.

"Anyway! We have to go to class because Kaname said if we weren't there in 10 minutes he would be quite displeased!" Aidou said with panic in his eyes. Kain stood up and walked over to Aidou. Ikuto picked up his violin and stood up as well.

"It was nice talking to you Kain. See ya round Aidou," Ikuto said as he started walking towards the dorm rooms.

"He's nice," Kain said as he walked back to the class rooms with Aidou.


	8. Tuna Ramen

**Another chapter! Sorry for the late update, I've been very, very busy...enjoy! Please re-view!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IKUTO OR ZERO!**

* * *

"Hey guys, did you hear?" a girl giggled to her friends.

"What Mina?" a girl then said.

"There's a new teacher!" Mina said happily. Ikuto opened one eye and looked towards the group of girls. A new teacher? Hopefully he wasn't strict…or boring…or old.

"Didn't we just get a new teacher a few weeks ago," Ikuto said with a sigh and lent back into his chair. Ikuto looked at Zero and Zero nodded his head.

"Yeah but they left for some reason," Zero said.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man with dark purple hair (I think it's purple hair…oh well it's purple now!) and an eye patch over his eye. The class stopped what they were doing and looked at the man. Ikuto saw Zero tense up. Ikuto looked at Zero and sent him a confused look. Zero kept staring at the man, also like he knew him.

"Zero are you okay?" Ikuto asked as he placed his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"It's appear you've heard the details already. Beginning today, I, Yagari Touga, will be taking charge of your Ethics class. I look forward to working with you," Yagari said. The room erupted into whispers about the new teacher. Everyone went silent when Yagari placed the book on the desk.

"As a way of introduction, I will take any questions," Yagari said as he lent on the desk.

"Teacher, are you single?" a girl called out.

"Yes," Yagari said calmly.

"Do you have a lover?" another girl yelled.

"You lot like those types of questions, don't you?" Yagari said in a bored tone.

"Teacher, are you a strong fighter?"

"What's your hobby?"

"Have you kissed before?"

"Do you believe in UFO's?"

"You guys, raise your hands and ask in order!" The class president started yelled. Ikuto smirked at the scene and chuckled softly.

"That face…is that the recent fashion trend?" a girl asked in a shy voice. Zero suddenly stood up and left. Ikuto's eyes were wide in shock. He didn't except that. Ikuto quickly stood up and followed him.

"Zero! Zero! Zero, wait up!" Ikuto yelled. He ran over to Zero and grabbed his shoulder.

"Zero, what's wrong? Why are you getting so worked up?" Ikuto asked. Zero looked at Ikuto and saw worry in Ikuto's eyes. Zero looked away and brushed Ikuto's hand off.

"It's nothing," Zero said and walked away. Ikuto grabbed his hand and used all his strength and spun Zero around.

"Don't give me that crap! I know something's wrong…I know something's bugging you! Please Zero…please tell me what's wrong," Ikuto said. Zero bit his lip before he pulled Ikuto into a hug.

"Ikuto…I'll tell you everything in due time…just please…let this one go," Zero whispered. Ikuto slowly nodded and hugged Zero back. They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked to where the noise came from and saw the chairperson standing there with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Some times I love that annoying man," Ikuto said as he and Zero walked down the busy streets of the town together.

"Why? Because he's letting us skip out on school and do shopping for him?" Zero asked. Ikuto thought for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Yep, that's why," Ikuto said. Zero sighed and shook his head muttering, "crazy cat." Ikuto smirked and patted Zero on the head.

"Oi! I'm not a pet!" Zero hissed. Ikuto's smirk widened.

"Really? You could have fooled me," Ikuto said as he walked into a ramen shop. Zero twitched at Ikuto's comment. He sighed before he followed Ikuto into the ramen shop. Ikuto was sitting in a booth reading a menu. Zero placed the items for the Headmaster on top of Ikuto and sat down on the opposite side.

"Do you mind?" Ikuto asked as he pushed the stuff off him. It was Zero's turn to smirk this time.

"No I don't mind," Zero said with a small chuckle. Ikuto pouted and looked back at the menu.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the pork ramen," Zero said.

"I'll have the tuna ramen," Ikuto said with a dazzling smile making hearts appear in the waiter's eyes. She nodded her head and walked off. Zero looked at Ikuto.

"Tuna?" was all Zero said.

"Hey, it's quite nice actually,"

"I'll have your word on that one,"

"You should try it, it's really nice,"

"No thanks, I'll just keep with my pork ramen,"

"You sure? It's delicious,"

"Yes, it's delicious…for a cat,"

"I take offense to that," Ikuto said as the bowls of ramen were placed in front of Ikuto and Zero.

"Enjoy the meals," the waiter said with a blush on her face and walked off. Zero stared at Ikuto's tuna ramen…there was no way in hell he was ever going to try that nasty looking stuff. Ikuto picked up a set of chop sticks and started eating his ramen. He shivered when he saw Ikuto eat a bunch of noodles and a piece of tuna. Zero sighed before he started eating his ramen as well.

* * *

"Thanks for the meals," Ikuto and Zero said as they walked out of the shop. Ikuto and Zero started walking back to school when they suddenly heard a scream. Ikuto, Zero and a few other people turned around to where the voice came from. Ikuto looked at Zero and Zero nodded. Ikuto did a character change and ran off into the direction the scream came from. Zero followed Ikuto closely behind. Both boys ran down an old street trying to find where the voice came from. Suddenly Ikuto saw Yuki ran towards them.

"Yuki?" Ikuto and Zero yelled. Yuki kept running towards them but tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. The vampire suddenly appeared and ran towards Yuki. Ikuto appeared in front of Yuki and Zero lifted his gun. The vampire opened his mouth and Zero shot it with his bloody rose. The vampire exploded into ashes and the ashes flew everywhere.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked. Yuki laughed nervously and sat up.

"Well…you and Zero looked like you were fighting so I thought I would try and help get you guys back together," Yuki said with a grin. Zero and Ikuto looked at each other.

"We were fighting?" Zero asked clearly confused.

"I was hoping you could explain what she was talking about," Ikuto said as he lent against a near by wall.

"How would I know what she was talking about? I don't even get half the stuff that comes out of her mouth," Zero said as he lent against the wall opposite Ikuto.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Yuki yelled and stood up. Ikuto nodded his head.

"Yeah I agree. I don't get most of the stuff she says," Ikuto said with a small smirk and walked over to Zero. Zero chuckled slightly before he and Ikuto walked off, leaving Yuki standing there.

"Ah, Ikuto!" A voice called out. Ikuto and Zero turned around and saw Ichijo and Shiki walking towards them.

"What do they want?" Zero asked softly.

* * *

**Ok, let's make a deal, if I get 5 re-views for this chapter, I'll release the next chapter within a day of getting those 5 re-views!**


	9. Getting ready for the Party

Another chapter! YAY! A big thanks to everyone who re-viewed! Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

* * *

Ichijo ran towards Ikuto and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Ikuto! How are you? I havn't seen you in ages!" Ichijo said and started spinning around in a circle. Ikuto turned to Zero and gave the look, please-for-the-love-of-God-help-me! Zero just smirked and didn't do anything. He was pissed that a vampire was holding _his_ Ikuto but the look on Ikuto's face was priceless so Zero decided to let it past.

"Ichijo, remember why were here," Shiki said dully. Ichijo looked at Shiki before he happily nodded his head. He let go of Ikuto and pulled an envelope out of his shirt.

"This is for you Ikuto," Ichijo said happily and handed Ikuto the envelope. Ikuto looked at the envelope before he slowly opened it. He pulled out the letter inside and started reading.

_Dear Ikuto (and Zero because you'll snatch this from Ikuto), _

_You are invited to Ichijo's 18__th__ Birthday Party._

_Location: Moon Dorms_

_Time: Whenever you can seek out of your dorms_

_RSVP: Right now_

_Hope to see you there!_

Once Ikuto finished reading, he smirked and looked at Zero. Zero gave him a puzzled look before he looked at the letter in Ikuto's hands. He quickly pulled the letter out of Ikuto's hands and Ikuto chuckled. Zero red the letter before he looked at the smiling Ichijo. Zero opened his mouth but Ikuto covered it with his hand.

"Of course we will," Ikuto said looking at Ichijo. Ichijo smiled before he pulled Ikuto into another hug and started twirling around once more.

"I knew you would say yes!" Ichijo said happily. Shiki gave Ichijo's shirt and tugged it. Ichijo looked at Shiki and Shiki looked to the side. Ichijo smiled softly before he released Ikuto.

"Ok, so I'll see you tonight," Ichijo said. Loud footsteps were heard and all four people…and vampires looked towards the source of the noise. Yuki had _finally_ caught up to them. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Ichijo, Shiki, what are you two doing here?" Yuki said in between breathes.

"Nothing, nothing. In fact, Shiki and I have to head back to the dorms. Bye-bye!" Ichijo said as he waved happily. Shiki grabbed Ichijo's sleeve and pulled Ichijo away. Yuki stood there with a confused look.

"What just happened?" Yuki asked and looked at Ikuto and Zero.

"Don't worry…besides we have to head back. It's getting late," Zero said as he looked at his watch. Ikuto nodded his head in agreement and he and Zero started walking back to Cross Academy.

"What did I just miss?" Yuki asked and ran after the two boys.

* * *

"Hurry up Ikuto," Zero said outside of Ikuto's door.

"I'm surprise. I thought you hated vampires and yet here you are telling me to hurry up so we can go to a vampire's birthday," Ikuto said. Zero twitched. He could just image the smirk on Ikuto's face while he said that. Zero just sighed and didn't say anything.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ikuto said with a chuckle.

"Just shut up and hurry up!" Zero said and banged on Ikuto's door.

"Just a minute," Ikuto called back.

_20 minutes later_

"Ikuto…what the hell are you doing?" Zero said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, I'm almost done," Ikuto said. Zero sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_10 minutes later_

"Ikuto what the hell is taking you so long?" Zero yelled angrily.

"Nothing, I'm almost done," Ikuto said.

"You said that 30 minutes ago," Zero said and stepped in front of the door.

"You have until the count of 5 to open this door or else I'll break it down!" Zero said in a dark tone.

5

4

3

2

1

Zero lifted his foot up and was about to hit the door when it suddenly opened. Zero swore and fall forward. Ikuto looked down at Zero and started laughing. Zero looked up and glared at Ikuto. Ikuto grinned before he held his hand out for Zero to take. Zero growled before he placed his hand in Ikuto's and let Ikuto pull him up. Zero brushed himself off before he turned back to Ikuto.

"What were you doing?" Zero asked. I mean what could possibly take a person so long to get ready? Ikuto pointed to his bed and Zero looked at his bed and his mouth hung open in shock. On Ikuto's bed was a pile of manga. Zero then put two and two together. Ikuto had already gotten dressed and was sitting on his bed reading manga while Zero stood outside and waited for him.

"You were reading manga all this time?" Zero yelled and looked at Ikuto.

"I was behind on my reading with all the homework and assignments we were getting," Ikuto said calmly.

"So you left standing out there waiting for you to get _dressed_ when you were actually reading manga!" Zero said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know you love me," Ikuto said with a smirk.

"That's debatable right now," Zero muttered. Ikuto grinned before he walked out the door.

"Hurry up Zero," Ikuto said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Says the guy who's been reading for the last 30 minutes," Zero muttered before he followed after Ikuto.

* * *

**Okay, kinda short but hey, at least I updated! Anyway, next chapter will be out before christmas and it will be a X-mas special so you'll have Ikuto and Zero and mistletoe and presents and candy canes...you get the idea.**

**Please leave a re-view! I hope to get 6 more re-view and then I'll have 60 reviews! **

**Zero: Yeah right**

**Ikuto: Be nice**

**Zero: Why**

**Ikuto: Because if your not, no more kissing for you**

**Me: Ouch**

**Zero:...I'll be good**

**Ikuto: Good**

**Me: Please leave a re-view, even if it's just, good story! update soon! As long as I get a re-view...I'm happy ^^**


	10. Xmas Special

Merry **late **christmas everyone!!!! Happy **old **year!!!! Ok this is the xmas special...yes I know its late...very late but its good! Anyway sorry it took so long. My cousin who reads this and helps me edit this story decided that she wanted to change a few things and she took her time doing it because she's lazy (i'm going to be hit for saying that). Another thing to look forward to is in the next either two or three chapters...there...will...be...a...**ZERUTO LEMON**!!!!! YAY!!!! My cousin and I are working on that part right now and its kinda a mixture between lust and passion but as well as deep romance. So yeah...please review and tell us what you think or if your looking forward to something in the story.

Thanks yo everyone who reviewed and please leave a review!!!

Oh and I'm very sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes...I'm pretty sure I got them all but if there is some please let me know and I'll fix it up. Thanks again =)

* * *

"Zero put this one up as well!" Yuki said and handed Zero another Christmas decoration. Zero stared at the tree in front of him…there was no room to put another decoration. Ikuto took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked at the tree.

"Put any more decorations on and I won't be able to see the actual tree," Ikuto said leaning against the wall. He looked at Yuki and Zero waiting for an answer before he took another sip of his hot chocolate. Kaien/Chairperson nodded his head in agreement before he pulled the blanket around his shoulders closer and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Yuki pouted but then nodded. Zero sighed and tossed the decoration over his shoulder and Yuki quickly stood up and caught it.

"Zero! You could have broken that!" Yuki yelled and gently placed the decoration but in the box.

"Why did you guys leave it to the last minute to put the Christmas tree up?" Ikuto asked and took a seat on one of the near by couches.

"Because we've been really busy!" Yuki said and walked into the kitchen. Ikuto watched Yuki leave before he looked back at Zero.

"Couldn't be bothered to I guess," He muttered and sat down next to Zero. Ikuto handed Zero his hot chocolate and Zero smiled before he took a sip. Kaien gasped and stood up and pointed at the two boys.

"That's an indirect kiss!" He squealed before he started spinning around in circles.

"Zero just had his first kiss…well, it was indirect but still! It was a kiss!" Kaien yelled happily. Zero and Ikuto looked at each other. Indirect kiss? They had _kissed_ plenty of times before this, not to mention they started dating as soon as Ikuto arrived at the school so what was the big deal about an indirect kiss? Oh that's right, their relationship was a secret. That explains why Kaien is so excited.

'Poor sucker. We've already kissed dozens of times…damn, I want a kiss right now' Zero and Ikuto both thought.

"I've got to tell Nikaidou about this!" Kaien yelled happily and ran into the kitchen. Zero placed the cup of hot chocolate down on the table and Ikuto quickly pushed Zero down onto the couch and started planting kissing about his face and neck. Zero closed his eyes and moaned softly. Ikuto smirked and slowly made a trail of kisses to Zero's lips. Sadly, before he could make it, he heard Yuki coming back. Ikuto quickly pulled away, clearly disappointed and watched as Yuki walked in.

"That's what you get for messing around," Zero said and sat up.

"You didn't seem to mind," Ikuto muttered under his breath. Yuki just looked between the two boys and sighted. She sat down on the coach opposite them and looked at Ikuto.

"So Ikuto, tell me again why your spending Christmas with us," Yuki said and took a sip out of her cup. Ikuto didn't say anything at first and looked slightly down.

"His family was really busy and they didn't have the time to drive up and get him. You know with the Christmas rush and everything. The other reason is that his parents had to go overseas to do some work for Christmas so Ikuto would have been spending Christmas alone but the chairperson being the chairperson wouldn't allow that so he made Ikuto stay here," Zero quickly said. Ikuto looked up and looked at Zero. Zero looked at him and flashed him a quick smile. Ikuto smiled back slightly and nodded his head in thanks.

"But don't you have to do your Christmas shopping? What about your family and friends? How are you going to get them your presents?" Yuki then asked.

'Can't she just leave the matter alone?' Zero thought.

"Already taken care of," Ikuto said and leaned against the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Everyone, there's a gift for you!" The charas called out and floated back to the table with a present wrapped in cat paw prints. Amu looked up and smiled.

"I wonder who sent it," she said sarcastically and looked at the present.

"I think it was Ikuto," Kukai said.

"I would have never of guessed. I mean, who else uses wrapping paper with paw prints all over it?" Nagehiko said with a chuckle. Rima nodded her head in agreement and took another sip of her tea.

"I wonder what's inside," Tadase said.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Kairi yelled and ran towards the guardians.

"Kairi, you came!" Amu said happily.

"Yeah I'm spending Christmas with my sister," Kairi said and sat down on the spare seat. He looked up and saw the present.

"A present from Ikuto? I haven't seen him in ages," Kairi said and looked at the other guardians. Tadase nodded in agreement.

"We haven't seen him either," Tadase said and looked back at the gift. Kukai stood up and took the card off. He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. He cleared his throat before he red out loud.

_To the guardians,_

_Thanks for everything,_

_Ikuto_

Everyone's eyes widened. They all looked at the gift with lots of interest now. Yaya jumped up and started unwrapping the present. Once the wrapping paper had been removed, a large box was sitting there. Yaya slowly took the top of the box off and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Candy canes!" She yelled happily and grabbed a candy cane. Everyone then quickly grabbed a candy cane knowing if they didn't, Yaya would eat them all in 5 minutes. Amu looked at her candy cane and back at the cat paw printed wrapping paper.

"Is it just me…or does this seem a little…unusual for Ikuto to do something like this?" Amu asked and looked at the other guardians. Tadase looked down and slowly nodded. This was unusual behavior for Ikuto.

"Ah guys, there's another note inside," Kukai said and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Kukai unfolded the piece of paper before he cleared his throat and red out:

_Hey Tadase,_

_Are you and your little friends still playing kiddy king?_

_Or should it be…kiddy __**prince**__?_

Everyone minus Tadase looked confused for a moment before Amu opened her eyes in realization.

Tadase knocked his chair backwards and stood up on the table.

"I am no prince you foolish cat! I am a king who will take over this world!" Tadase yelled before he started laughing evilly.

"I take that back. There is nothing unusual about Ikuto's behavior," Amu muttered while she and the other guardians tried to calm Tadase down.

* * *

Ikuto closed his eyes and sighed softly. Yuki stood up and left the room saying something about last minute shopping she had to do.

"Ikuto…are you really okay with not spending Christmas with your family?" Zero asked softly. Ikuto opened his eyes and looked at Zero.

"Zero," he whispered softly.

"I mean you have a family right? A sister who you should spend Christmas with," Zero continued and the bangs of his hair fell over his eyes. Ikuto sat up and cupped Zero's face with both hands. Zero looked at Ikuto with a shocked face.

"Zero, I normally spend Christmas alone but this time, I have someone very special to me spending it with me," Ikuto whispered before he crushed his lips onto Zero's. Zero quickly kissed back and managed to push Ikuto back onto the sofa and Zero climbed on top of him. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero's neck while Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist. Zero started to unbutton Ikuto's shirt but Ikuto grabbed his hands.

"Later," was all Ikuto said.

"Ikuto! Zero! We have guests!" the chairperson called out. Ikuto re did his buttons and sat up. As soon as he sat up, Ichijo, Shiki, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Rima and Kaname walked in.

"Hello Ikuto, hello Zero," Ichijo said happily and took a seat on the sofa opposite Zero and Ikuto.

"Hello everyone," Ikuto said calmly and lend back onto the sofa. Shiki sat down next to Ichijo while Rima sat down on the floor. Kaname sat on one of the leather chairs while Aidou and Ruka sat down on the last two chairs. Kain sighed and sat down on the spare spot next to Ikuto.

"What are you leeches doing here?" Zero muttered and made sure to keep his bloody rose arms length away.

"Zero be nice," Ikuto said and looked at Zero from the corner of his eye. Zero scoffed and his eyes remained focus on his gun. Ikuto sighed and shook his head. Ichijo suddenly stood up and clapped his hands together.

"All of us are spending Christmas together!" he said happily.

"What!" Zero yelled.

'Well there goes my nice private Christmas with just Ikuto' Zero thought and a deadly aura started to emit from him. All the vampires looked confused…why was Zero getting so worked up. They knew he would be mad but they didn't think he would be this mad. Ikuto sighed because he knew the real reason why Zero was so pissed. Kaien walked into the room with Yuki followed behind him. They both sat down and there was an awkward silence.

"Oi chairperson, what's for dinner?" Ikuto finally said. Everyone in the room turned and stared at Ikuto. Ikuto just stared back at all of them.

"What? I'm hungry," Ikuto said simply. Kaien smiled before he jumped up.

"We are having tuna," before Kaien could complete his sentence, Ikuto was already up and walking into the kitchen.

"That's good enough for me. When do we eat?" Ikuto called out. Everyone looked at each other before Ichijo finally decided to break the silence.

"He reminds me of a cat," Ichijo said.

"You have no idea," Zero muttered. Kaien then walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Come on everyone, dinner's ready," Kaien called back. Everyone stood up and made their way to the kitchen where Ikuto was sitting at the table eyeing the tuna pasta. Zero sighed and sat next to his boyfriend. Ikuto's eyes still didn't leave the pasta.

"You know…it's not going to run away," Zero said and lend back into his chair.

"You never know," Ikuto muttered. Finally, they were able to start eating and Ikuto had -well- took the whole bowl of tuna pasta and started eating it. Everything was going well…that was until there was only one dumpling left and Kaname and Zero were still hungry.

"I will get the dumpling first…vampire," Zero said and raised his chopsticks.

"I don't think so trash," Kaname said and he to raised his chopsticks. Aidou lend over to his cousin and whispered, "I think Kaname's going to win." Kain raised an eyebrow and looked at the scene in front of him.

"I think Zero might actually do it. He seems pretty determined when his hungry," Kain said.

"I think Ikuto's going to win," Kaien said randomly. Everyone, minus Ikuto, looked at Kaien with a confused face. Ikuto used this moment to stab his chopstick into the dumpling and quickly ate it. Kaien clapped his hands and quickly got up and danced around.

"Yay! I won!" Kaien said happily. Everyone looked at Ikuto in shock. Ikuto looked at them calmly.

"What? I was hungry," he said with a shrug.

"You're always hungry," Zero muttered.

* * *

The next morning, when everyone finally woke up, they all exchanged presents and had a really good breakfast since everyone was still too tired to yell or insult each other. After breakfast, everyone went outside for a friendly game to see who could build the best snow man…however…this peaceful game came to a crushing end when Yuki tried to throw a snowball at Zero which ending up hitting Aidou in the back of the head. So instead of playing a friendly game, they decided to have a every-man-for-himself snowball fight. Ikuto won since when the fight was happening he was happily sleeping up in a tree and was surprised when he woke up to find everyone covered in snow. It was late afternoon when they all piled back into Kaien's house. Ikuto and Zero were the last two people to come in. Ikuto quickly grabbed Zero's hand and Zero stopped and looked at Ikuto.

"Thank you Zero…I really enjoyed today," Ikuto said. Zero smiled slightly and pushed Ikuto into the wall. Zero placed his lips at the base of Ikuto's neck and started to kiss lightly up to Ikuto's cheek. Zero quickly then closed the gap between his and Ikuto's lips and started kissing him in a passionate kiss. Ikuto wasted no time and quickly started kissing back with just as much force and as much passion. They both finally pulled away for air.

"I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had," Ikuto whispered into Zero's ear. Zero shivered and claimed Ikuto's lips once more.

"I agree with that," Zero said before he and Ikuto locked lips once more.

"Oi Zero, Ikuto! Hurry up or we'll start dinner without you!" Yuki yelled. Zero sighed and pulled away. Ikuto quickly pecked his lips once more before they both made their way to the kitchen for a nice _family_ dinner.

* * *

Ok so next chapter will continue with the storyline and my cousin is helping me write it because she wants more M rated stuff to happen and I can't write it really well as she put it (I think its fine but she begs to differ) so she's helping me write it up.

**Anyway please leave a review!!!**


	11. Bond between Lovers

Yay! Another chapter! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and because of those people, I found the movation to write this chapter...well my cousin and I wrote this chapter. Anyway, good news, this chapter has a **ZERUTO LEMON** in it! Another yay! Please let us know what you think of it and any advise would be great! Enjoy and **please** leave a **review**!

Disclaimer: If I owned shugo chara or vampire knight, would I really be writing a fanfic about it?

* * *

Ikuto and Zero walked in silence towards the Moon Dorm. The weather was good except the wind did pick up every now and then. After a few more minutes, both boys arrived at the Moon dorm. Ikuto placed his hand on the door handle and was able to pull when Zero pulled him back.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked and looked at his lover. Zero looked at Ikuto before he turned his head away. Zero placed his left hand in his pocket and pulled out a small gun. Ikuto's eyes widened in shock. Zero grabbed one of Ikuto's hands and placed the gun in that hand.

"If I were ever to lose it...I want you to be the one to take my life," Zero said seriously. Ikuto still looked at Zero in shock. Both he and Zero knew that he would never take Zero's life. Ikuto closed his eyes and opened them and looked at Zero. Ikuto used his free hand to cup Zero's cheek. This time, it was Zero's turn to be shocked.

"If you were ever to lose it...I will take your life...and then I will take mine right after. That way, I will be able to go with you to the after life," Ikuto said and stared into his lover's eyes. Zero stood there, he felt tears burn in his eyes. Ikuto loved him that much that he would also take his own life just to be with him.

"But until then I prefer you to be alive. It's so much more fun doing things when I can hear you whimper, moan, demand, groan, beg...am I missing anything?" Ikuto asked with a smirk. Zero twitched in annoyance.

"Could you please be serious?" Zero muttered in an angry tone. Ikuto's smirk disappeared.

"I was serious. If I ever took your life, I would take mine next just so I could be with you," Ikuto said and started to stroke Zero's cheek. Zero closed his eyes and smiled. Zero placed his hand over Ikuto's and wrapped his other arm around Ikuto's waist. He pushed Ikuto forward and crushed his lips onto Ikuto's. After several moments, the need for air became too much and they both pulled away.

"Do we really have to go to Ichijo's party? I can think of numerous things I would rather do," Zero whispered into Ikuto's ear.

"We'll go say hi and happy birthday and then we'll leave. Deal?" Ikuto said and started to kiss Zero's neck.

"Deal," Zero moaned.

"AHH! ZERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IKUTO?" A voice yelled in shock. Ikuto and Zero flipped their heads around and saw Aidou and Kain.

"Yo," Ikuto said calmly. Zero calmly let go of Ikuto and turned to face the two vampires. Aidou stood there with his mouth open and pointed at the two boys in shock.

"Congrats," Kain said with a small smile. Zero nodded his head in thanks and Ikuto smiled at Kain.

"Thanks," Ikuto said simply.

"Y-Y-Y-You two are d-d-dating!" Aidou yelled in shock. Zero wrapped an arm around Ikuto's shoulders and smirked at Aidou.

"Of course we are. We have been for a while," Zero said in a smug tone. Ikuto hit Zero and smiled at Aidou.

"Be nice Zero," Ikuto said through clenched teeth. Zero let out a small _tsk_ and removed his arm from Ikuto's shoulders. Aidou finally managed to gather his thoughts and straighten himself up.

"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory. From here, the two of us will be your guides," Aidou said with a bow. The four of them made their way to Ichijo's party in silence. Zero was glaring at the vampires and Ikuto was trying to keep Zero from shooting their heads off.

"Ikuto!" A voice yelled happily. Ichijo smiled and ran towards the group.

"Hey Ichijo, happy birthday," Ikuto said. Zero looked away with a bored expression. Ikuto sighed and hit Zero in the ribs. Zero's eye twitched before he looked at Ichijo.

"Happy birthday," Zero muttered. Ichijo's smile widened before he started twirling around in circles.

"I'm so happy! Both Ikuto and Zero say happy birthday to me!" He yelled happily.

"How old are you?" Ikuto asked.

"In human years or vampire years?" Ichijo asked happily looking at Ikuto.

"Human," Zero said simply.

"Oh then I'm be 18! I'm a big boy now," Ichijo said and pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes. Zero rolled his eyes while Ikuto just nodded.

"Well, we came to wish you a happy birthday but we have to be on our way now," Ikuto said. Ichijo nodded in understand and waved good-bye to them as Ikuto and Zero walked away.

"That was...interesting," Ikuto said as both boys made their way to the dorms. Zero nodded in agreement but said nothing.

"Hello Zero," a voice said. Both boys stopped and whipped around. Standing there was the new teacher...what was his name again? Oh that's right, Yagari Touga.

"Mr Yagari…what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked and stared at Zero from the corner of his eye. Zero didn't say anything but there was shock in his eyes.

"I'm just out for a walk, nothing more nothing less," Yagari said and walked away.

"That was…strange," Ikuto finally said. Zero still didn't say anything. Ikuto sighed and grabbed Zero's hand and walked towards the dorms. Ikuto walked into the dorms and headed towards Zero's room. He pulled the key out from Zero's pocket and unlocked the door. He walked inside with Zero trailing behind him. He released Zero's hand and locked the door. Ikuto turned around and looked at Zero with a worried face. Who was that man exactly and why did Zero act so strange when he saw that man?

"Zero," Ikuto whispered softly. Zero blinked and looked at Ikuto.

"Did you say something?" Zero asked. Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"Zero...are you okay?" Ikuto asked softly. Zero looked down at Ikuto. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Zero said. Ikuto looked up at Zero before he stood up. He grabbed Zero's shoulders and dragged Zero to his bed. Ikuto tossed Zero onto the bed before climbing on top of Zero and began straddling his hips. Zero couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"Ikuto…what are you doing?" Zero said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, I'm in charge of taking care of you tonight and since your upset, I'm going to make you happy…very happy," Ikuto whispered into Zero's ear. Ikuto crushed his lips onto Zero lips and shoved his tongue into Zero's mouth. His tongue roamed every inch of Zero's mouth while his hands started to peel clothes off of Zero's beautiful pale white body. Zero also started to peel the clothes off of his lover. Ikuto stopped kissing Zero and pulled back for air. Zero let a disapproving groan and grabbed Ikuto's shoulder and turned around meaning Ikuto was on the bottom while Zero was on the top.

"Oi, I thought I said I was the one in charge," Ikuto muttered in an annoyed tone. Zero smirked before he quickly undid Ikuto's pants and tossed them aside. Zero smirked when he saw the large lump in Ikuto's boxes and decided he would tease his lover. He placed his hands on the rim of the boxes and began to slowly pull them down. Zero leaned forward and started to lick up and down his lover's stomach.

"For the fucks sake! Get on with it Zero," Ikuto said trying to hold in a moan.

"Oh, does the kitty get mad when he's horny?" Zero teased. Ikuto glared at Zero and Zero just chuckled as he continued to slowly pull Ikuto's boxes off. The boxes were finally off Ikuto and Zero smirked when he saw the helpless look in Ikuto's eyes. Zero lowed his head down to Ikuto's member and licked the shaft. Zero then took the head of the member into his mouth and began to suck on it. Ikuto grabbed Zero's hair and shoved his head further down the his member.

"Suck harder Zero," Ikuto said and then began to buck his hips. Zero grabbed onto Ikuto's hips and pinned them to the bed. Zero then heard Ikuto let out a loud moan and knew Ikuto was about to reach his climax or pre-cum…so Zero decided to be an ass. Zero stopped sucking Ikuto's member and looked at Ikuto's face. He smirked at Ikuto's expression. It was an expression of angry mixed with pleasure.

"Zero…get your fucking head back down there or so help me you will suffer greatly," Ikuto threatened. Zero's eyes widened in shock, Ikuto had never spoken like that before and Zero suddenly had a feeling that he should do what Ikuto said. Zero lent forward and started sucking on Ikuto's member once more. Ikuto moaned loudly and Zero suddenly felt a sweet tasting liquid pour down his throat. Zero released Ikuto's throbbing member and licked his lips. Ikuto then began to start laughing. Zero looked down at Ikuto with a confused look. Ikuto grabbed Zero's shoulders and flipped them.

"Revenge time," Ikuto smirked.

"Shit," Zero whispered. Ikuto placed four fingers on Zero's lips.

"Suck," Ikuto ordered. Zero opened his mouth and began to coat Ikuto fingers in salvia. Once Ikuto was pleased, his pulled his fingers out of Zero's mouth. Ikuto then stuck one finger in Zero's entrance. Zero groan and arched his back. Ikuto then began thrusting one finger in and out. Zero then started to moan and this made Ikuto smirk. Ikuto added his second finger, then his third and finally his fourth. He thrusted them in and out of Zero. Ikuto pulled all his fingers out before he quickly thrusted his cock into Zero. Zero gasp and bit his lip in pain. Blood slowly began to drip down Zero's lip since he was biting it so hard. Ikuto leaned down and licked the blood off of Zero's face.

"Your blood taste beautiful," Ikuto moaned as he kept pounding into Zero.

"That's something a vampire would say," Zero gasped as Ikuto thrusted his member back into Zero.

"Would did you want me to do? Leave your blood and wait for vampires to smell it and come eat you up?" Ikuto said and continued to pound into Zero.

"Whatever," Zero groaned. Finally, Zero began to moan in pleasure. The sound was like music to Ikuto's ears. Ikuto kept pounding into Zero, feeling the climax of their bodies pushing together. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to give in, he had to release now. With a last moan, the two released and instantly began panting heavily. Ikuto pulled out of Zero and fell next to Zero. Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto and pulled him into his chest.

"If you're going to do that every time I'm upset…I should get upset more often," Zero chuckled. Ikuto smirked and cuddled up into Zero's chest.

"But next time…I'm on top," Zero muttered.

"No way in hell. I wouldn't let you go on top," Ikuto said back and closed his eyes.

"Maybe I should tie you to the bed. That way you can't stop me and I can be on top," Zero said to himself. Ikuto's eyes widened in alarm.

"What was that Zero?" Ikuto asked and looked up at Zero.

"Oh nothing Ikuto, nothing at all. Now let's get some sleep," Zero said with a small smile. Ikuto nodded slightly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"You are on the bottom next time. I will make sure of it," Zero said looking at Ikuto's sleeping form. Zero smiled before he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Me: Oh!!!! Zero wants to be on top next time

Cous: Should we let him? It's so much more fun watching him be on the bottom

Ikuto: You watched us?

Cous: We wrote it so what we says goes

Zero: Shouldn't it be, what you _write_ goes?

Cous:...

Me: His got you there cous

Cous: Shut up!

**Remeber, please leave a review!!!**


	12. Road Trip

**YES, FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Anyway, a big thank you to everyone who re-viewed! Okay this chapter is a filler but we needed this chapter to continue on with the story. My cousin and I now know what's going to happen with the story and to those people who love yaoi, there will be more later on. **

* * *

The sun shun brightly through the curtains into Zero's room. Ikuto growled softly before he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked down at Zero and smiled slightly as he watched Zero peaceful face. Ikuto quietly got off the bed and started to stretch his sore muscles. He looked over at the clock and gasp softly when he saw it was _10:38am_. Oh well, another day that he'll ditch school. Ikuto turned to Zero when he heard Zero groan. Zero sat up and looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked and said, "Love the hair." Zero blinked before he got up and dragged his tired body over to the mirror. His eyes widened in shock, his hair was everywhere. Ikuto saw the look on Zero's face and chuckled.

"Shut up," Zero growled and grabbed a brush and tried to brush his hair. Ikuto just smirked before he walked over and took the brush out of Zero's hands. Ikuto then ran the brush through his lover's hair, brushing through the knots and flatten down the hairs that were sticking up.

"What time is it?" Zero asked and rubbed his head.

"Last time I checked, 10:38am," Ikuto said and stepped back once Zero's hair was done.

"So I take it were ditching school?" Zero asked and headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

"Of course, unless you really want to go then I won't stop you," Ikuto said as he followed Zero. Zero walked into the shower and held the door open for Ikuto. Ikuto walked into the shower and Zero closed the shower door. Ikuto turned the shower on and made sure the water was as hot as he could stand it.

"What if I wanted a cold shower?" Zero asked and wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist. Ikuto chuckled and lent his head against Zero's shoulder.

"I would say your crazy for wanting a cold shower and to bad, I want a hot shower so we're having a hot shower," Ikuto said and closed his eyes. Zero chuckled and buried his head into Ikuto's hair.

"Your a very demanding partner," Zero said. Ikuto nodded his head but didn't say anything. Zero's eyes suddenly widened when he felt the NEED for blood. Zero released Ikuto from his hug and got down on one knee holding his throat, hoping that the desire for blood would disappear. Ikuto watched Zero try to clutch his thirst but was failing.

"Zero...when did you last have blood?" Ikuto asked as he bent down in front of Zero. Zero closed his eyes and his grip on his throat became harder. Ikuto sighed softly before he lightly took Zero's face into his hands and placed his head next to his throat.

"Drink Zero," Ikuto said softly. Zero tried to stop himself but he couldn't. His fangs grew and he bit into Ikuto's neck. Ikuto stayed silent during the event but he stroked Zero's back for comfort. Ikuto knew how much Zero hated drinking from him but in saying that Ikuto knew how much Zero suffered when he didn't drink his blood. Once Zero was done, he wiped his mouth and watched the blood drip down the drain. Ikuto pulled Zero into a hug and Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist. The two of them stayed like that for ages...that was until Ikuto was sick of the water.

"Zero...I love hugging you but...I tend to act like a cat and this water is starting to annoy me," Ikuto said. Zero smiled and stood up. He turned the shower off and held out his hand for Ikuto. Ikuto smiled and placed his hand in Zero's. Zero helped Ikuto up and both of them walked out of the shower. Ikuto and Zero both grabbed a towel and started drying themselves down. Suddenly, Ikuto's phone rang. Ikuto quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to his phone. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ikuto, I have everything ready," Nikaidou said on the other side.

"Really, so it's not too much trouble?" Ikuto asked as he looked at Zero. Zero looked at Ikuto and Ikuto signaled him to continue doing what he was. Zero sighed softly and went back to drying his hair.

"Well it took a while to get things sorted but everything worked out," Nikaidou said.

"That's good…I really want him to see everything and meet everyone," Ikuto said softly.

"When will you be coming?" Nikaidou asked. Ikuto paused for a few moments…he hadn't yet asked Zero.

"I'll call you back," Ikuto finally said and closed the phone.

"Zero, can I talk to you?" Ikuto asked as he started getting dressed.

"What is it?" Zero asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I…I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the weekend with me at my hometown," Ikuto said and looked at Zero. Zero's eyes widened in surprise.

"You want me to spend the weekend with you…at your hometown?" Zero asked softly.

"Yes, I want to show you everything and meet a few people…but only if you want to," Ikuto quickly added. Zero was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Ok…when do we leave?" Zero asked. Ikuto looked at Zero before he pulled Zero into a hug.

"We should leave sometime today. That way we have all of Saturday to do stuff," Ikuto whispered into Zero's ear.

"I'll get packed then," Zero said and tried to get out of Ikuto's hug.

"Ikuto, I can't pack unless you let go," Zero said.

"Just a bit longer," Ikuto said softly. Zero sighed but obeyed Ikuto's wish. After a few minutes Ikuto released Zero. Zero smiled and picked Ikuto's lips. Zero pulled back and started packing. Ikuto smiled and dialed Nikaidou's number.

"Hello?" Nikaidou answered.

"Zero said yes. So when can you pick us up?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm already here. In fact, I having a cup of tea with Kaien," Nikaidou said.

"Hello Ikuto," he heard the chairperson say in the background.

"Anyway, just let us pack and we'll go," Ikuto said.

* * *

"WAH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR FATHER!" the chairperson yelled and cried into Zero's chest.

"It's just for the weekend," Zero said calmly.

"WAH! BUT STILL! YOUR DADDY WILL MISS YOU!" the chairperson cried. Zero hit the chairperson on the head.

"I remember being raised by you but I never became your son," Zero muttered angrily. Ikuto placed a hand on Zero's shoulder and Zero sighed.

"It's only the weekend," Zero said calmly but inside he wanted to beat the crap out of the chairperson for being such an idiot. The chairperson wiped his 'tears' away and looked up at Zero.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY CUTE LITTLE SON AND MY CUTE LITTLE KITTY TO GO AWAY!" the chairperson said and started crying again.

'Cute little son' Zero thought.

'Cute little kitty' Ikuto thought. They both looked at each other and nodded. They turned around and walked towards Nikaidou's car. Nikaidou stared at the chairperson and the chairperson stared at Nikaidou.

"Don't worry Kaien! I'll stop them from being naughty!" Nikaidou said with 'tears' coming down his eyes.

"Oh Nikaidou I knew I could count on you!" the chairperson (Kaien) yelled happily. Both ran towards each other and hugged. Zero and Ikuto just sighed and tossed their bags into the boot of the car.

"We'll be waiting in the car," Ikuto said and he and Zero got into the back seat of the car.

"Nikaidou…please make sure nothing happens to both of them. It's so dangerous letting them spend time at Ikuto's hometown. I mean Easter could find him and…," the chairperson said and looked away.

"I know…but Ikuto really wants to show Zero his hometown and met a few very special people so I can't deny him that," Nikaidou said. The chairperson pulled away and nodded.

"Take care Nikaidou," The chairperson said.

"I will Kaien," Nikaidou said and got into the car.

* * *

"Sir, we have located Ikuto Tsukiyomi," a man in black said.

"Very good, now everything is in place. Keep an eye on him," another man said.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Yes it was quite short and boring but I thought Zero and Ikuto _NAKED _in the shower was pretty good. Anyway, rest easy knowing that the next chapter makes way up for this one. So please re-view and my cousin and I will try and get the chapter out sooner!**


	13. Outdoor Spa

A big thanks to **CoolKidAngela321**, **narutolover15**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **Smallvillegirl2**, **centurylm**, -**SmilingArtist-**, **bongogirl98760** and **vvvvvvvvvv**! For making everyone wait so long…my cousin and I have added two very HOT (*insert fan girl scream*) scenes! Please re-view…and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

Oh yes and some more good news, my cousin and I are trying to update faster so the story will be updated at least every 4 weeks! This means you won't have to wait as long because I know what it is like waiting ages for a story to update so my cousin and I are trying not to do that (we want fast updates)!

Happy Reading!

* * *

"How long did you say this trip was again?" Zero asked in an annoyed tone.

"Seven...long...hours," Ikuto muttered as he laid his head on Zero's shoulder. Why were these two so mad? Well, try listening to Nikaidou sing for three hours straight and you might understand how they feel.

"_While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved. By realistic eyes that never change._

_But a shadow born as the light is bright. Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me_...COFFEE BREAK!" Nikaidou suddenly said as he quickly turned the wheel of the car and headed to the small cafe. Zero and Ikuto were tossed around in the back seats while Nikaidou carelessly drove towards the small cafe. Finally, they arrived at the small cafe and Nikaidou happily jumped out of the car and made his way towards the small cafe.

"Damn...he's a dangerous driver," Ikuto muttered looking at Zero.

"I know, I can see why him and Kaien get along so great, there both complete idiots," Zero said.

* * *

**Cross Academy**

"I see Kana- _ACOH_!" Kaien sneezed. Kaien grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose.

"Chairperson, someone must be talking about you," Kaname said with a small chuckle.

"It must be Zero! He must be saying sweet things about me!" Kaien cried happily.

'I doubt that would be the case...I think he would be saying bad things about you' Kaname thought.

* * *

**Inside the small cafe**

"Can I have a lar- _ACOH_!" Nikaidou sneezed. He grabbed a paper napkin and wiped his nose.

"Bless you," the cashier said.

"Thanks, someone must be talking about me," Nikaidou said with a small laugh.

* * *

"Zero what are doing?" Ikuto gasped as Zero unzipped his pants.

"I've had to listen to that guy sing for three hours straight, you owe me," Zero said as he pulled Ikuto's boxers down.

"Wait Zero, people can see," Ikuto said and looked out the window.

"Tinted windows, we can see outside but they can't see inside," Zero said before he licked the tip of Ikuto's dick. Ikuto gasped and gripped the edge of the seat. Zero smirked and slowly took the head of Ikuto's dick into his mouth sucking on it softly. Ikuto closed his eyes and his breath became jagged. Zero slowly took more of Ikuto's dick with each stuck until he could no longer fit any more in his mouth. Zero then wasted no time as he started to use his tongue to coat Ikuto's dick in his saliva while he sucked.

"Zero!" Ikuto moaned out as he stared to breathe heavily. Ikuto's eyes were half closed in pleasure and he placed his hands on Zero head, helping him to move faster. Ikuto moaned softly and gasped as he felt Zero use a hand to play with his balls. Zero squeezed them slightly before he started massaging them with his hand. Zero felt Ikuto's dick start throbbing and he knew Ikuto was about to cum. He started sucking harder and he started bobbing his head faster. Ikuto's eyes snapped opened as he tossed his head back.

"Zero," Ikuto moaned out in pleasure as he cummed into Zero's mouth. Zero swallowed all of Ikuto's sperm before he pulled his head away from Ikuto's dick. Both boys sat there for a few moments panting. Zero was the first to recover as he got up and then plopped down on the seat next to Ikuto. Ikuto groaned softly before he pulled his boxers up and then zipped his pants up. Zero let out a small yawn and Ikuto snuggled into Zero's side. He placed his head on Zero's shoulder and both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder what's taking Nikaidou so long," Ikuto muttered before he fell asleep.

**10 Minutes Ago**

Nikaidou took a large sip of his coffee as he walked towards the car. He was about to open the drivers door when he heard, "Zero!". He suddenly stopped before he turned around and headed back to the small cafe.

"I'm suddenly hungry!" he told himself.

**Present Time**

Nikaidou sighed as he walked back to his car.

"Attempt two," he chuckled to himself.

Before he opened the driver's door, he listened to see if Ikuto and Zero were still at it. He let out a massive grin when he didn't hear anything. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in, just to make sure they weren't doing anything. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the two of them sleeping in the back seats. Nikaidou got into the car and started driving back to his home, being as quiet as possible so he won't wake the boys in the back. He knew how grumpy Ikuto was when he woke up and he had the feeling that Zero was the same.

"Oh man, I don't want to deal with two moody teenagers," Nikaidou muttered to himself.

* * *

"Oi, you two! Wake up! Were here!" Nikaidou sang cheerfully as he jumped out of the car. Zero groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His shoulder felt heavy so he turned his head slightly and saw Ikuto's head resting on his shoulder. Zero lightly shook Ikuto and Ikuto slowly opened his eyes. He lazily looked up at Zero before he sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Oi you need to get up," Zero said.

"Don't wanna," Ikuto moaned and snuggled into Zero even more. Zero sighed at Ikuto's childish behaviour and rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two! We're here!" Nikaidou said happily as he skipped into the house.

'What a strange man' Zero thought.

"Come on Ikuto...you can sleep later," Zero whispered softly into Ikuto's ear. Ikuto twitched but slowly sat up. He let out a big yawn as he stretched.

"You remind me of a cat," Zero suddenly said as he looked at Ikuto.

"You have no idea," Ikuto mumbled. Both boys sluggishly got out of the car before grabbing their suitcases and going inside.

"Great news everyone! I got an outdoor spa installed!" Nikaidou yelled as he danced across the room.

"How awesome am I?" Nikaidou yelled as he posed in front of Zero and Ikuto.

'How is he so energetic?' Both Ikuto and Zero thought. Ikuto looked at Zero with a slight smile.

"Do you want to quickly go in the spa before dinner?" Ikuto asked before he yawned once more.

"Yeah, I think it will wake you up a bit," Zero chuckled.

"Be good you two, I'll give you a call when dinner's ready," Nikaidou said before he walked into the kitchen.

"Zero, you can stay in the spare room. It's upstairs, the last door on the left," Ikuto said as he placed his stuff down before he went into the kitchen. Zero was about to walk up the stairs, when his gut insets told him to go to the kitchen. Zero hesitated before he silently walked towards the kitchen.

"When are you going to tell him about Black Lynx?" Nikaidou asked Ikuto before he took a sip of his freshly made coffee.

"I'm planning to do it soon...Zero deserves to know about him...about Black Lynx," Ikuto said looking down at the table.

"I don't understand why your so nervous about showing Black Lynx to Zero," Nikaidou said as he looked at Ikuto.

"...because Black Lynx is my true self," was all Ikuto said.

"I know that but if he loves you the way you think he does, then he'll accept it...I'm sure he has secrets that he keeps from you and you have your own secrets you keep from him," Nikaidou said wisely.

"I know but...I would like it if I told Zero everything so he knows what he's getting into. I figure if I tell Zero everything...then he'll tell me everything," Ikuto said before he stood up. This was Zero's signal to leave and Zero did just that. He picked up his suitcase and headed towards the spare room. Suddenly, there was a knock at Zero's door.

"Yeah?" Zero called out.

"Are you ready yet?" Ikuto questioned.

"No, not yet," Zero said as he opened his suitcase.

"Just come up to the spa when your done...I'll be waiting," Ikuto said the last part softly hoping Zero didn't hear it but Zero did indeed hear it.

"I'll be there soon," Zero whispered softly to himself...Zero knew deep down he should tell Ikuto everything but...he was afraid of what would come if he did tell...more like if Ikuto would still love him if he did know everything about Zero.

* * *

Ikuto and Zero sat in the spa in a conformable silence. The sound of the running water and the crickets chirping were so sousing, both of them were able to drift off into their own worlds and think about everything that had happen to them and problems they would face in the future. Ikuto looked up into the night sky and thought about Zero and Easter. He wanted to show Zero his world, his friends, his sister and...eventually, Black Lynx. Ikuto looked down slightly. How would Zero react to Black Lynx, how would Zero react to his past, how would Zero react to Easter but the question that made Ikuto loose sleep at night was would Zero still love him after he found all of this out?

Zero gazed up into the sparkling night sky. He thought about everything that had happened in his life. His family being murdered, being taken in by Cross, meeting that dirty pureblood Kaname, protecting the night class, meeting Ikuto and falling in love with Ikuto. His life had been full of misfortune but finally something had gone right. All the misfortunes seemed insignificant when Ikuto was around. Everything bad that happened to Zero just disappeared when he was with Ikuto...but, there were still many dark secrets that Zero kept from Ikuto. He was slowly falling into a level E vampire...he was slowly losing his sanity. Ikuto's blood was helping Zero remain sane for now but how long would it be until Ikuto's blood was not enough? When his inner demon needed more then Ikuto's blood and he lost self control and killed Ikuto. This thought scared Zero to no end. The thought of even hurting Ikuto terrified Zero. He knew he would never do such a thing...but if he fell to level E, then there was no doubt in his mind that he would hurt Ikuto. And then there was Shizuka...if she ever found out that Zero loved someone, he knew they would die. He knew Shizuka would come after Ikuto and kill him just to make Zero suffer more. Zero knew the best thing he could do was push Ikuto away for his own safety but Zero knew he couldn't survive without Ikuto. Yes, it was selfish but Zero needed Ikuto and Ikuto needed Zero.

"Zero...can I ask you something?" Ikuto suddenly asked. Zero was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Ikuto before he nodded slowly.

"What if I had a secret that was so big that it could destroy our relationship?" Ikuto asked softly. Zero stared at Ikuto for a few moments...did Ikuto have a secret just like Zero that could destroy each other? Zero stood up and walked over to Ikuto. He sat down before he grabbed Ikuto's wrist and pulled Ikuto into his lap. Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto and held him close to his body.

"Ikuto...no matter what happens...no matter how bad it gets...no matter what your secret is...I will always love you," Zero whispered into Ikuto's ear. Ikuto's eyes widened in both surprise and shock. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero's neck and shifted his body so he had a leg each side of Zero's legs. Ikuto hugged Zero and buried his head into Zero's neck.

"How can you make such a statement?" Ikuto asked softly as he felt tears burn in his eyes. Ikuto was sure Zero would hate him after he found out about Easter and Black lynx. Zero wrapped an arm around Ikuto's head and the other one around Ikuto's waist.

"Because its true...no matter how awful it gets, I'll always love you," Zero said. Ikuto was silent for a few moments before he sat up and looked into Zero's eyes.

"No matter what happens...I'll love you forever," Ikuto said before he placed his lips over Zero's. Zero kissed back and the simple kiss then turned into a heat make-out. When the need for air became too great, they both pulled a part. Ikuto cupped Zero's cheeks with both hands and both of them stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you," they both said that the same time. Ikuto and Zero both got out of the spa and Zero gently pushed Ikuto to the tile floor. Ikuto watched as Zero got on top of him and started to lick as well as lightly nibble on his neck. Ikuto moaned softly however, Zero suddenly stopped and grabbed his throat while letting out a hoarse cry. Ikuto placed a hand on Zero's cheek and placed his other hand over Zero's hand, which was on his throat.

"You need to drink Zero," Ikuto said calmly. Zero shook his head quickly and tried to hold back his thirst for blood.

"Zero," Ikuto said in a firm tone, one that said 'don't go against me, do it'. Zero timidly lent towards Ikuto's neck and opened his mouth. Ikuto wrapped both of his arms around Zero's neck, pushing him down.

"Please Zero...I hate seeing you suffer like this," Ikuto whispered into Zero's ear. Zero inhaled sharply before he plunged his fangs into Ikuto's neck. Ikuto gasped in surprise and slight pain but he bit his lip to prevent from making any more noise. He needed to help Zero...even if it meant him giving Zero some of his blood, anything to help Zero. Ikuto stayed silent and listened to Zero slurp his life source away but he did nothing, if this meant helping Zero...Ikuto would do it again and again. Ikuto let out a pained sigh and closed his eyes. Once Zero had taken enough to satisfy his inner beast, he gently used his tongue to lick the blood up from Ikuto's neck. Zero pulled away from Ikuto's neck and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Zero asked softly but Ikuto could detect the slightly fear in his voice. Ikuto opened his eyes and stared deep into Zero's. He placed his hands on either side of Zero cheeks and pulled Zero down into a passionate kiss. Zero kissed back and slowly started massaging Ikuto's nipples. Ikuto moaned into the kiss and Zero smirked at his reaction. Zero pulled away from the kiss and attached his mouth around one of Ikuto's nipples. Ikuto's breath caught in his throat and closed his eyes in pleasure. Once Zero was bored with that nipple, he moved on to the next one. Ikuto moaned in pleasure but Ikuto wanted to have some fun too. He moved his hand down to Zero's member and lightly brushed his fingers over Zero's swimmers. Ikuto managed to get his hand inside of Zero's swimmers and he started to rub Zero's dick. Zero gasped as he felt his dick start getting harder and harder. He needed to take Ikuto and he needed to take him now! Zero pulled Ikuto's swimmers down without a second thought but before he could do anything, Ikuto managed to push Zero onto the ground and he climb on top.

"I-Ikuto," Zero said breathlessly. Zero's dick pulsed slightly in Ikuto's hands as he moved his lips towards it. Ikuto's warm tongue teased his head as it dipped into his slit tasting the precum dipping from it. Zero growled as he grabbed Ikuto's hair and he pushed it down on his dick causing Ikuto to choke slightly as it hit the back of his throat. Ikuto's saliva run down his shaft as he gasp for air around Zero's dick. After a moments, Ikuto slowly gained back his composer and started to slowly bob his head, sliding Zero's hard dick in and out of his warm mouth at a steady pace. Zero started moaning in pleasure and kept his hand tangled in Ikuto's hair. Ikuto felt Zero's dick start pulsing so he bobbed his head faster.

"Ikuto," Zero moaned out as he cummed into Ikuto's mouth. Ikuto swallowed all the cum before he started licking Zero's dick, making sure he got every single drop of Zero's cum. Zero sat up and pushed Ikuto back onto his back. Zero's hands caressed his torso and he arched his back as Zero brushed his hardening member. Zero placed four fingers on Ikuto's lips and Ikuto opened his mouth before coating Zero's fingers with his saliva. Once Zero thought they were coated enough he pulled his fingers away and slowly pushed his first finger into Ikuto's entrance. Ikuto bit his lip in slight pain but did nothing more. Zero slowly started pumping that finger in and out before he added another finger and another and another. Ikuto gasped sharply as he felt all four of Zero's fingers in his entrance. Zero slowly pumped all four fingers in and out and waited for Ikuto to adjust to the size. Once Ikuto was use to the size, Zero quickly pumped his fingers in and out before he replaced them with something much bigger. Ikuto intake sharply and tears came to the corners of his eyes. Zero lent forward and kissed Ikuto's tears away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Zero asked concerned.

"No...I just didn't except you to go in with just one thrust," Ikuto said softly with an amused but pained face. Zero smiled softly and placed his lips over Ikuto's. Ikuto forced his tongue into Zero's mouth and started licking around his entire mouth, memorizing the warm opening. Zero slowly started to move in and out of Ikuto while he and Ikuto continued to kiss. Zero started to pick up the pace and Ikuto moaned into the kiss. Zero wrapped his hand around Ikuto's dick and started to pump up and down the shaft. Ikuto broke the kiss as he moaned in pleasure.

"Z-Zero, I'm going to c-cum," Ikuto said in pleasure and a bit of drool came out of his mouth. Zero nodded his head and went faster. Ikuto clung onto his shoulders as Zero started moving quicker.

"Ikuto!"

"Zero!" They both called out as they cummed at the same time. Zero held Ikuto's naked body close to his and Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero's shoulder. They stayed like this for ages...that was until Nikaidou came to tell them dinner was ready.

"Hey you two, din- OH MY! J-J-JUST COME DOWN WHEN YOUR H-HUNGRY AND I'LL H-HEAT THE F-F-FOOD UP!" Nikaidou said rapidly before he quickly left. Both Ikuto and Zero smirked at this before they both shared another loving kiss.

"I love you so much Zero," Ikuto whispered softly.

"I love you too Ikuto," Zero whispered back.

They spent a little longer together on the rooftop before both of them went downstairs to get dinner. After an awkward dinner and many passionate good night kisses, both boys and Nikaidou went to bed.

* * *

"Zero! Help me!" Ikuto said before he screamed in pain.

"Ikuto!" Zero yelled in fear. Ikuto was holding his neck and Zero watched helpless as blood poured from his neck.

"Well hello Zero," a familiar voice called out to him. Ikuto suddenly disappeared and Zero was surrounded in a room filled with blood. There were blood splatters all over the wall and Zero looked down in horror as he discovered he was standing in a pool of blood.

"What the...," Zero whispered in horror. He looked around the room and he stopped when he saw a body in the corner. The room was so quiet that Zero could hear the blood dripping from the wall onto the floor. He slowly walked towards the blood, his shoes squishing through the blood on his way. As he got closer to the body, Zero realised in terror who it was.

"Ik...uto?" Zero whispered in a hoarse voice. The body didn't move but Ikuto's blue hair was unmistakable...the body was Ikuto's.

"Ikuto!" Zero yelled as he ran to the side of the body. Ikuto's body had cuts and large chunks of flesh and muscles missing. Zero almost vomited in disgust but he managed to stop himself.

"This is what will happen if you continue this game of yours," Shizuka said as she appeared behind Zero. Ikuto's head suddenly looked up at Zero. Half the skull was missing causing Zero to see the brain, the eyeball and some of the smaller bones in the head.

"You did this to me," Ikuto said in a creepy voice. It was a mixture between a laugh and someone laughing in a deep voice. Zero started walking backwards in absolute horror. Ikuto's body suddenly snapped up into a standing position and began walking towards Zero. Zero kept walking before he turned around and bolted. Ikuto's body ran straight after him. Zero looked over his shoulder but he didn't see Ikuto's body. He looked back and standing right in front of him, nose to nose, was Ikuto's body. Ikuto's body lifted his hand up and then-

Zero woke up in a sweat. Zero gripped the sheets and looked around the room, making sure there was no blood, no Shizuka and most importantly, no beaten or bloody Ikuto's body. He sighed in relief when everything was the same way it was before he went to sleep. Damn...that dream seemed so real. He turned his head slightly so he could get a better view of the clock. The red numbers red _1:39am_. Zero sighed loudly and laid back down hoping to fall asleep but sadly, he was having no such luck.

_SNAP_

Zero shot up as he heard something snap outside his window. Zero stared at the window for a few minutes, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Suddenly there was another snap and a person's shadow could be seen...but this shadow had cat ears and a cat's tail. Zero slowly pushed the covers away and walked over towards the window. He slowly and quietly unlocked the window and pushed it open. Zero stuck his head out and looked over to the side. There stood a man who looked just like Ikuto except he had cat ears and a cat's tail.

"Who are you?" Zero asked breathlessly. It was freezing outside, so much so that Zero could see his breathing as well as the man's. The man slowly turned around and looked at Zero.

"I am...Black Lynx." Everything just seemed to freeze around Zero. All the noises around him just froze and everything seem to slow down as he stared at the man. Where had he heard that name before? Black Lynx...where did he hear it? He eyes widened in realisation.

_FLASHBACK_

"_When are you going to tell him about Black Lynx?" Nikaidou asked Ikuto before he took a sip of his coffee. _

"_I'm planning to do it soon...Zero deserves to know about him...about Black Lynx," Ikuto said looking down at the table._

"_I don't understand why your so nervous about showing Black Lynx to Zero," Nikaidou said as he looked at Ikuto._

"_...because Black Lynx is my true self," was all Ikuto said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Black Lynx...no...Ikuto," Zero whispered softly. Black Lynx's...well, Ikuto's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise, horror and dread. Both of them just stared at each other, neither dared to speak, both did not know what to say...finally, Zero broke the silence.

_

* * *

_And that's all for now...my cousin and I should be updating soon since we really enjoyed writing this chapter and my cous told me she has already started the next one...so yeah, that's something you can look forward to.

Please re-view and let us know what you think about our story...I would also like to know how do you think Zero's going to react to Black Lynx? Or how you think Zero is going to react when he and Ikuto run into Easter (spoiler - next chapter, Easter pay a little visit to Ikuto!)

Thanks for reading and remember**...RE-VIEW!**


	14. Be Your Hero

**Yeah! FINALLY, another chapter! I'm am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in months but I had lost interest in it but when I was reading it, I was able to find my interest once more! Anyway, this story will only go up to 25 chapters and I have them all planned out.**

**Now for some good news...or bad...depends how you take it...I am planning to have this story finished by the 26th of November! This is because I am going to Japan (I'm so excited about it) for three weeks and I was hoping to have the story done by then. **

**My friend who reads this story and is a massive fan of it, told me to add this song into the story. I must admit, when I heard this story, I thought it was perfect for this chapter! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HERO BY ENRIQUE IGLESIAS!**

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?" Zero asked softly making Ikuto only barely hear him. Ikuto stood there silently as the wind blew around them restlessly. He didn't meet Zero's gaze for a few minutes before he managed to gain enough courage to stare Zero in the eye. Ikuto excepted to see betrayal, confusion and hatred in Zero's eyes but there was none. All Ikuto could see was confusion...why didn't Zero hate him for hiding this secret.

"Why didn't you tell me," Zero asked. The moon shone down onto Ikuto's claws making them shine and revel just how deadly they were. Zero turned his gaze to Ikuto's claws before his eyes trailed back over Ikuto's form in Black Lynx. He noticed how tight the leather clung to his body and how it showed off his nice formed abs.

"Come on Ikuto. Let's talk about this," Zero said as he moved away from the window and went over to the desk to get something. He pulled out a long black tie and walked back over to the window waiting for Ikuto to come in. Ikuto stepped into the room and gasp when Zero tackled him onto the ground and tied the tie around his wrist.

"Zero...what the-" Ikuto whispered breathily, staring at the black tie around his wrist which happened to be slowly tightening its hold. Zero placed his free hand on Ikuto's cheek before he slowly started running his thumb up and down. Ikuto looked up at Zero's eyes and saw that they were filled with desire and love.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov**

Zero pulled my arm around behind me and he secured it to my other wrist. My tail started flicking around and swaying like it was trying to catch something. Zero brushed his mouth over my neck and I gasped as he bit into it delicately. He kept biting and sucking on the same spot before he started moving further down. Zero slowly slipped one of his hands into my pants and wrapped his fingers about my length. He gave a small squeeze and I groaned loudly causing the character transform to undo leaving me in a large baggy white shirt and black sweat pants.

"Ah, I think you love much better in your black lynx form," Zero whispered into my ear. He grabbed my shirt before he tore it off my body and he quickly pulled my pants and boxers down to my ankles. I looked to the size as I felt my face heat up. We had never done anything like this before and I admit I was quite nervous about it.

"I've decided something...your so cute when your an uke," Zero said as he pulled on the tie causing the tie to tighten around my wrists. I let out a tiny moan in pleasure as I felt myself getting hard. Zero smirked down at me before he **slowly** started to undress. I twitched in annoyance at this slow pace and I glared at him.

"Hurry up would you," I hissed at him. Zero just smirked at me and removed his last article of clothing before he walked towards me. He stroked a finger down my chest, causing another shudder to run through my body. The ties bit into my wrists and pain shot down my arms, blending erotically with the shuddering pleasure from Zero's fingers. I let a loud moan fall from my lips and I started to buck my hips against Zero's. His hand started stroking and molding my length roughly and I arched my body higher trying to meet the hand. He suddenly stopped and I felt him move behind me. Zero placed his hands on my shoulder and lifted me up into a sitting position. Zero moved back in front of me and I saw his length standing straight up. I eyed it hungrily before I lent forward and placed my mouth over his length. He started to gently thrust into his mouth as I sucked roughly on his length. He started moaning in absolute pleasure as I wrapped my tongue around my length. The pleasure was causing shivers and waves of pleasure to shoot up my spine. The thrusting's became more irregular, cluing me in to what was going to happen. Humming gently, I grazed my teeth from base to head as he pulled out, sending him spiralling over the edge upon his next erratic thrust. His seed spilling hot and thick down the back of my throat as he screamed his release. I licked my lips and looked up at him with a smirk on my face.

"Ikuto," Zero cooed as he started stroking my nipples.

"Turn around," he ordered as he sharply tugged on my left nipple and softly squeezed the other. I nodded and rolled over onto my stomach while I huffed lightly. Zero held my hips with one hand and stroked my cheek with the other. His hand moved to my bottom lip and he started tracing circles on my lip.

"Suck," I opened my mouth and took his fingers in my mouth, coating them with saliva before Zero pulled them out of my mouth.

"Aa-ahh," I moaned as he plunged one of his fingers deep into me. He added a second one and started to pump lightly while scissoring.

"You're so tight Ikuto," he hummed while scissoring his fingers wider. I started moaning louder and I began to breath faster.

"Zero...s-stop teasing," I growled. I looked over my shoulder and saw him smirk widely as he pulled his fingers from me. He lined himself up at my entrance and thrusted deep into me. My back arched a little toward him and I moaned in pleasure. He pumped deeper and harder into me, it hurt but at the same time it was pleasure-filled. In a thrust he managed to graze my prostate I gasped his name and once I did, he knew he had hit what he was searching for. He thrusted into me again and again hitting my prostate causing me to moan louder and just about scream out his name as he moved deeper and deeper into me. I could feel myself getting hard as he again hit the same sensitive spot. He reached around and tugged tightly on my once again growing errection while moaning loudly. I came again all over his hand and the ground. Zero moaned loudly as he reached his climax and I felt his hot seed run down my legs as I was panting shrilly. He untied the tie around my hands and kissed each of my wrists. I rolled over and placed my hand on his cheek before I moved up to kiss him. I was still panting deeply as was Zero. Once we both caught our breath, we stood up and moved onto the bed. I smiled and nuzzled into Zero's chest.

"I love you Zero," I whispered before I fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you too, Ikuto."

* * *

**No one's pov**

Zero slowly opened his eyes but he quickly closed them when the bright rays of light shone in his eyes. He went to sit up but he was stopped by a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Ikuto peacefully sleeping on his chest. He lightly started stroking Ikuto's head as the memoires of last night's events played in his head. He felt a blush appear on his face. He couldn't believe he did that but Ikuto looked so sexy in that outfit...he just couldn't help himself.

"You know...if I knew you were going to react like that to Black Lynx...then I would have told you earlier," Ikuto suddenly said with his eyes still closed. Zero scoffed as he kept stroking Ikuto's head. Ikuto opened one eye and stared up at Zero. He smirked before he closed his eye and nuzzled back into Zero's chest.

"What's the plan today?" Zero asked lazily.

"Don't know. I'm not moving from this spot," Ikuto replied cheekily. Zero sighed and rolled his eyes at Ikuto's childish behaviour before he sat up which caused Ikuto to fall off his chest. Ikuto glared up at Zero and Zero calmly lent forward and captured Ikuto's lip in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Ikuto," Zero whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Zero," Ikuto quickly claimed Zero's lips again. The door suddenly swung open and Nikaidou stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Up and at 'em! It's already pasted midday! What did you to do last night? Wait, don't answer that, I heard it. Anyway, you two aren't spending the day in bed. Now hurry up and get dressed," Nikaidou huffed before he left. Ikuto groaned and jumped back in bed next to Zero.

"I don't wanna," he whined as he pulled the covers over his head. Zero sighed before he grabbed the covers and pulled it off Ikuto.

"I can see the similarities between you and your-would-be self," Zero muttered. Ikuto sighed before he got up and started getting ready for the day.

"Speaking of would-be-self, where is Yoru?" Zero asked looking around trying to see the little creature.

"He went over to Utau's after it got too heated for him," Ikuto replied as he walked over to the bed. Zero's eyes traveled over Ikuto's clothes and smirked lightly. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with dark red writing over it. He had a light long sleeved black coat on and he had black sneakers on.

"Hurry up. I want to take you out," Ikuto said dully. Zero got out of bed and put on a dark blue pair of jeans with a black top. He slipped his white sneakers on and put his dark grey jumper on. Ikuto walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before he dragged Zero out of the house.

Zero and Ikuto walked down a busy street doing a bit of sight seeing and window-shopping. Ikuto looked at the various stores they pasted before he stopped at a music store. He stared at the different instruments on display before his gaze fell on a dark redish brown violin. Zero stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to see where his boyfriend has disappeared. He looked at the violin Ikuto was staring at but before he could say anything Ikuto was already walking towards him.

"Let's hurray, I want to show you something," Ikuto said as he took hold of Zero's sleeve and started leading him somewhere.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

The two boys walked pasted a band performing just outside the park. Each of the musicians were laughing and singing along as they strummed their instruments in time with the rhythm. Ikuto watched the musicians in awe as they managed to make the atmosphere full of life and laughter.

_Would you run and never look back?_

Zero took Ikuto's hand in his and carefully wrapped his fingers around Ikuto's. Ikuto looked at Zero and Zero gave him a small smile before he gently pecked him on the lips. Ikuto blinked before he smiled softly and placed a hand on Zero's cheek. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes before they shared a passionate kiss.

_Would you cry if you saw me crying_

They both pulled away and started walking through the lively park. Ikuto rested his head on Zero's shoulder as they continued to walk through the park. The two boys came across a large area of green space with a fountain and several wooden benches. Zero led Ikuto over to one of the wooden benches and sat down. Ikuto lifted his head off Zero's shoulder before he led his head down on Zero's lap.

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

A smile slowly spread across Zero's face as he watched Ikuto slowly doze off to sleep. He placed his head on top of Ikuto's head and he slowly started to run his hand through his hair.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Zero smiled and gently placed his hand under Ikuto's chin. He gently turned Ikuto's face towards his and he gently placed his lips onto Ikuto's. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero deeping the kiss.

"We should wait until we get home...who knows what you'll do out here," Ikuto whispered against Zero's ear.

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these_

Zero chuckled at Ikuto's comment before he pulled away. He stood up and held his hand out for Ikuto to take.

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

Ikuto smiled slightly as he placed his hand in Zero's and let Zero pull him to his feet.

_Hold me in your arms tonight?_

The two boys walked hand in hand to the old amusement park that was going to be closed down in a couple of months time.

"What are we doing here?" Zero asked looking at Ikuto. The amusement park suddenly sprung to life as the power was switch on. Zero looked around in wonder at all the colours and rides.

"Thanks Yoru," Ikuto said as Yoru flowed over to them.

"No problem na~! Now I'm going back to Utau's!" Yoru said and flew off into the sky. Ikuto squeezed Zero's hand and pulled him to one of the rollercoasters.

"Come on Zero."

_I can be you hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie would you run away_

_Am I in to deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

Ikuto and Zero sat on the park bench and watched as the night sky was lit up with fireworks. They watched as colours of red, green, blue, yellow, orange and pink littered the night sky by forming various shapes. Ikuto watched the fireworks in amazement before he suddenly felt something cover his hand. He looked down and saw that Zero's hand was securely placed over his. His heart jumped a beat and he looked back at Zero. Zero sat there with a small smile on his face before he lent forward and captured Ikuto's lips in a loving kiss. Ikuto smiled into the kiss before he wrapped his arms around Zero's head, deepening the kiss even more. They both pulled away when the need for air became to great and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Zero," Ikuto rested his head on Zero's shoulder and tightened his grip around his night.

"I love you Ikuto," Zero placed a hand on Ikuto's head and wrapped both arms around him in a protective and loving manner.

* * *

The room was dimly lit with candles running along the wall and the light from the moon coming in through the window. The dark brown furniture blended in perfectly with the dark eerie atmosphere. However, the silence was disturbed by the sound of footsteps approaching. The person inside the room remained in his leather seat unfazed by the noise. There was a knock at the door before it was pushed opened.

"Sir, we have found him. He is staying in the city somewhere," a man wearing a suit and black sunglasses said. The man sitting in the leather chair nodded before he shooed the other man away. He stood up and stepped into the moonlight that was coming in from the window.

"I've finally found you... Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 14 is done! Anyway, once again, I am really really sorry for the late update but I promise I will start updating faster! I remember why I loved this story so much so except faster updates!**

**_Please Review_!**


	15. Kidnapped

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! My cousin and I (we both write the story) are still aiming at getting this story done before the 26th of November so the chapters will be out faster. A big thank you to everyone who re-viewed the last chapter~! It makes me really, really happy to read everyone's thoughts :)**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes...so yeah...ENJOY!**

* * *

Ikuto and Zero returned home late that night. The boys slowly made their way up the stairs before both heading towards the guest room where Zero was staying.

"I had fun tonight," Zero said as he entered the room, carelessly tossing his scarf and jacket to the floor.

"I'm glad Zero," Ikuto smiled slightly. Zero walked over to the nightstand and something shiny caught his eye. He turned around and hanging off Ikuto's violin case was a small sliver cat.

"What's that?" he asked Ikuto nodding his head in the direction of the cat.

"Oh that, its something very important to me. My father gave it to me just before he left," Ikuto said as he walked over and traced his fingers over the cat. Zero sat down on the bed as he continued to take his clothes off before he sharply gasped and clenched his throat in pain. Damn it, he thought. His blood lust had returned once more…how he loathed this feeling.

"Zero are you okay?" Ikuto ran over to his lover and hastily sat beside him. Zero quickly stood up and went to the other side of the room.

"I'm fine," he said in a hoarse voice. Ikuto stared at Zero as he tried to control his blood lust…he could see just how much pain it was putting Zero through. He quietly stood up knowing that if Zero heard him, he would quickly move. He wrapped his arms around Zero and he felt him tense up.

"You need blood Zero. Please take mine, I hate seeing you in pain," Ikuto whispered softly. Zero shook his head and his breathing became harder.

"I'm not a monster that drinks blood from the living," he whispered in pain.

"Please Zero…please…for me," Ikuto tightened his hold on his lover. He truly hated seeing the person he cared about so dearly in so much pain and not being able to do something about it. Zero clenched his teeth before he slowly looked over his shoulder and stared at Ikuto's neck. His breathing became more ragged before he broke out of Ikuto's grip and slammed him against the wall. He lowered his head to Ikuto's neck and Ikuto didn't even try to resist.

"Forgive me Ikuto. Please forgive me," Zero whispered before he plunged his fangs into his neck. Zero started greedily drinking his lover's blood and his blood lust started dying down. Once he had had enough, he licked Ikuto's wounds before he pulled away. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero's neck before he placed his lips over his in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and stared deeply into Zero's eyes. Zero stared back before he looked away in shame of what he had just done. His lips tingled where Ikuto had kissed him, his heart pounded and he could still taste a faint mixture of chocolate and blood that sent his senses spinning.

"Zero," Ikuto said seriously as he gently cupping his hand over Zero's cheek and turning his head to look at him. "Please don't turn away from me."

Something about the way Ikuto was looking at him and the tone of his voice, convinced Zero that Ikuto wasn't going to hate him. However, when his eyes met Ikuto's, there was so much warmth and love in them that Zero felt his chest tighten as his heart pounded faster.

"How...how could you still love me? I'm a monster," Zero spoke softly, drawing his eyes away from Ikuto.

"Idiot, I don't care whether your a vampire or not...I love you Zero and nothing is ever going to change that," Ikuto whispered. Ikuto closed the gap between them and pressed a sweet kiss to Zero's lips that only lasted a moment. Hot breath ghosted between them as a deafening silence filled the room. The air became thick with unspoken promises and feelings too strong to properly put into words.

Zero wrapped his arms tightly around Ikuto and kissed him, this time pouring all his passion and love into the gesture. Ikuto didn't hesitate, returning the kiss with just as much passion and love. Zero's kisses quickly became more passionate, full of need as he ran his hands over Ikuto's clothed body, feeling the slim form react and shiver at his touch.

"Incredible, you went from feeling so insecure to so loving in seconds," Ikuto murmured, his hot breath against Zero's ear. He rested his head against Zero's neck and both stayed silent as they enjoyed the feeling of having their bodies pressed together. Ikuto stepped back from Zero and began to peel back the layers of his clothes, revealing smooth pale skin that glowed lightly under the moonlight.

Zero felt his breath leave him in a rush at the sheer beauty of the man before him. He had seen Ikuto naked so many times but the flawless beauty of his lover still took his breath away. Zero greedily ran his hands over the exposed flesh, fingertips dancing over every indent and committed it all to memory.

Ikuto shivered at the touch, letting out a soft hum of pleasure as Zero's thumb brushed one of his nipples. Ikuto lent close again as he captured Zero's lips in another kiss, this one deeper than before as they tumbled towards the bed. The back of Zero's knees hit the bed and Ikuto pushed him backwards onto the bed. Ikuto quickly unbuttoned Zero's shirt and started kissing every inch of his exposed skin. He trailed his tongue lovingly down the nape of his neck and slid his hand along the inside of his thigh. Zero gasped and arched his back in pleasure. His head fell back as his skin seemed to hum with pleasure, electricity shooting through him with every kiss, every touch. Ikuto slowly moved his hands towards Zero pants and started pulling them down along with his boxers.

Eyes darkened with lust, Ikuto let one finger slide down the length of Zero cock, feeling it twitch and respond to his touch. Ikuto smirked slightly as he wrapped his hand around it and began to rhythmically stroke.

"….Ahh...Iku…Iku...to…" Zero cried out as his erection grew into Ikuto's hand, bucking his hips into the inviting touch. Ikuto's own arousal was so hard now it hurt, weeping and throbbing with the need to be inside his love. Sliding his fingers over the tip of Zero's cock, he slicked them in precum, murmuring soft words into soft white hair.

"I love you so much Zero,"

Zero tensed as the first finger was slipped carefully inside him, his eyes closing against the discomfort and nerves which were fluttering in his stomach. His eyes snapped open again when he felt something hot and wet close around his erection, Zero's mouth felt so wonderful he couldn't stop the groan escaping his lips.

Ikuto greedily sucked on the cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling sensually around every inch of it as he began to gently thrust his finger deeper into Zero. Once he was sure his love was ready he added a second finger, scissoring them and twisting them upwards, looking for that special spot deep inside. Zero was lost in sensation, bucking his hips back and forth against Ikuto's fingers. His breath came in short panting gasps now and his skin was flushed pink. Suddenly he felt Zero's fingers brush against something amazing inside of him and his back arched with a sharp cry, pleasure exploding through him.

"Is this...rev...revenge...for las...last night?" Zero gasped.

Ikuto smirked before he drew back from Zero completely. He grasped his love's hips before lifting them up and pressed a tender kiss to Zero's lips. He thrust inside smoothly, the tight heat surrounding him and making him shiver with pure want. His pressed another tender kiss to Zero's lips before he pressed a more fierce kiss to his lover's lips.

The sensation of Ikuto thrusting into him was indescribable. The initial burning pain lost as he was filled so completely. Slowly he wrapped his legs around his lover and gently began to buck his hips upwards, desperate for Ikuto to move. Is this what Ikuto always felt when he entered him?

The world narrowed to heated kisses and panted breaths, sweat-slicked skin sliding over skin as moans and stifled cries filled the room as they writhed together as one. Time lost all meaning as Ikuto's thrusts became more urgent, his hips bucking sharply as he felt his orgasm wash over him. He groaned loudly and buried himself as deeply as he could, face buried in Zero's neck.

Zero felt Ikuto come inside him and that was all it took to send him spiralling over the edge. Ikuto's name torn from his throat in a strangled cry as he shuddered and moaned, gasping harshly as he fell back against the pillows. Ikuto collapsed next to Zero, Zero drew the man into a tight embrace as their racing hearts pound together. No moment in his life could ever compare to the happiness he felt now, laying here with the man he loved in his arms.

"I love you Ikuto...but I'm on top tomorrow night," Zero whispered.

"Always the dominant one," Ikuto smiled before he buried his head into Zero's chest and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Zero smiled softly looking at his sleeping lover. He buried his head into Ikuto's hair before he closed his eyes, thoughts of his lover filling his mind.

* * *

Ikuto woke up early the next morning, way before the usual time Zero got up. He looked at his sleeping lover and smiled as memories from the previous night floated his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep but having no such luck, he decided to get dressed and go for a walk. He opened the window up and swung his violin over his shoulder. Looking at Zero once more before he jumped out the window and swiftly landed on the ground below. He stood up and started walking down the road completely unaware of the man following him. The further Ikuto walked, he started noticing that someone was following him. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw a man dressed in a business suit following him. He started walking faster before he sprinted away running into the tunnel. He quickly came to a stop when six men appeared at the other side of the tunnel. He looked back the way he came and scoffed when another six men were standing there.

"Ikuto, you are to come quietly with us," one of the men said as he stepped forward.

"And if I don't," Ikuto questioned.

"We can make life very uncomfortable for Zero," the man said. Ikuto's eyes narrowed dangerously. How dare these men threaten Zero but in his current position, he didn't like his odds, 12 to 1, not really the best. Thinking of every possible option, the only smart thing to do was to go with these men, knowing the type of men these were, if they said they would do something then they would do it. Ikuto at this stage was very concerned for Zero's safety.

"Okay, I'll go with you…but you have to promise that no harm will come to Zero," Ikuto demanded glaring at the man that had spoken.

"Deal, now let's go. We can't keep your step father waiting now can we?" the man asked. Ikuto placed a hand over his sliver cat and tore it off the chain. He knew Zero would come looking for him so he needed to leave some type of sign but the problem was how he was going to drop it without the other men noticing.

"Oh dear is something wrong?" an elderly voice called out. Everyone turned around and standing there was a little old lady with a walking stick. Now's my chance, Ikuto thought. He quickly tossed the silver cat into the gutter while everyone was looking at the old lady before he walked over to the group of men.

"Yes ma'am. Everything's fine," the man said as he signaled the others to take Ikuto away. Ikuto followed them without a fight but all he could do was pray. Pray that Zero would be safe and pray that Zero would find the cat.

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times before he sat up. He looked to the side and saw that Ikuto wasn't in bed. He sighed softly before he got up and started getting dressed for the day. He looked around the room for a note and frowned when he didn't see one. He turned his phone on and checked to see if there were any missed calls or new texts…but there was none. How every strange.

He walked out the stairs and grabbed an apple before he left the home in search of Ikuto. It was very unusual that Ikuto didn't leave some type of note telling Zero where he went. Zero wasn't too concerned at this stage because it was still early morning and Ikuto could be off doing some last minute things and not told him because he knew how grumpy Zero was in the morning. Zero wondered around town for a couple of hours and his concerned started rising when it was around 2 o'clock and Ikuto hadn't called or texted him yet. He rung Ikuto's number again but there was still no answer. He sat down at a nearby café and ordered a coffee before trying to logically think of what Ikuto could be doing.

"Zero?" a voice asked. Zero looked up and saw Utau, Ikuto's younger sister, standing there in a light summer type dress holding a fruit juice in her hand.

"Hello Utau," he said before the waiter came and served him his coffee. Utau sat down and smiled at the silver haired boy.

"It's nice seeing you again. I thought you would be hanging out with Ikuto," Utau said slightly surprised.

"I would be but I haven't seen him since this morning and he hasn't called me telling me where he is," Zero said rubbing his templates before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Really? That's unlike him. Do you want me to help you look?" She asked taking a sip from her juice. Zero nodded his head and quickly finished his coffee before the two set off looking for the cat boy. As time started pasting by and not hearing anything from Ikuto, the twos concerned started growing. The sun slowly started setting and the temperature gradually started dropping. Zero and Utau had spent the entire day looking for any signs of Ikuto however, they came up empty handed.

"Zero! Zero! We can't do much now but rest and search tomorrow," Utau said in between breaths. Zero stopped and looked over his shoulder at Utau. She was slumped forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath and her cheeks were burning red from all the running she had done. Zero knew she was right. They had been searching for hours and came across nothing.

"He might be back at home. He does tend to sometimes disappear for a day but he's normally back in time for dinner. After all, a cat needs to eat," Utau smiled slightly. Zero just stared at her. Utau could very well be right but something in his heart was telling him otherwise. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ikuto's number before placing the phone against his ear. He scoffed when he reached Ikuto's message bank and was tempted to smash the phone against the ground in anger but he managed to control himself.

"Ikuto, it's Zero. Call me when you get this," Zero said before he ended the call. Utau just watched him, waiting to see what he would do. Of course she was concerned for her brother but it wasn't unlike Ikuto to disappear and come back the next day. Zero slowly looked up into the fading sunset. He pictured Ikuto's smiling face and it brought on the memories of what had happened the night before.

"_Idiot, I don't care whether your a vampire or not...I love you Zero and nothing is ever going to change that,"_

"Let's head back then," Zero finally said. Utau slowly nodded and the two started walking back home. Zero's concern for Ikuto's disappearance didn't lower at all. Something had happened to Ikuto, he just knew it. Yes, Ikuto tended to disappear every now and then but…he would always leave a note or some type of message behind to let Zero know. So why not now? Why not leave a note or a message of some sort unless…unless he hadn't intended on not returning which would mean when he went out this morning someone had attacked him. Something shiny then caught Zero's eye. He stopped walking and slowly turned in the direction of the shining object. There, in the gutter, was the small sliver cat that Ikuto treasured so much. Zero's eyes widened in horror as everything started coming together. That was the message, that was the message that Ikuto had left behind before he disappeared. He walked over to the gutter before he bent down and picked up the charm that was covered in dirt.

"Zero, what is it?" Utau asked wondering why the sliver haired boy had stopped. Zero stood up before he slowly opened his hand, showing Utau the sliver cat. Utau's eyes widened in shock as she let out a ragged cry.

"Th-that's…oh no. Ikuto! Something's happened! He would never leave that behind," Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes as the seriousness of the situation hit her hard. Her brother, her kind sweet older brother was missing.

Zero stared at the silver cat resting in his palm…his worst fears had been confirmed…something terrible had happened to his lover. He clenched his fist with the silver cat and brought it close to his chest. He so desperately hoped that it would give off the same warmth as Ikuto's arms always did when he hugged him but much to his disappointment, it did not.

Utau fell to her knees and started freely crying. How could she not have notice? Ikuto was her brother. Why had she just passed this off and not given it a second thought? What a horrible sister she truly was. Ikuto was always protecting her so why could she not protect him?

"Utau…," Zero finally spoke. Utau slowly lifted her head to look at Zero with tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Ikuto wouldn't want you crying. He would want you to smile and find him," was all he said. Her eye's slowly widened in slight disbelief and shock. That comment he made…it was something that Ikuto would say. This boy, Zero, had brought so much happiness to her brother…and she was finally starting to see why Ikuto treasured Zero so much.

"_Utau, what if I told you I met someone and it turns out that I really like this person…even love this person," Ikuto suddenly asked as he turned another page in his manga book._

"_What! She's not good enough! No one's good enough for you Ikuto but me!" Utau yelled as she tackled Ikuto into a hug._

"_Oi, it's not a girl. Remember that boy you met, Zero? He's the one I'm talking about," Ikuto groaned as he pushed Utau off him._

"_Him? What's so particular about him?" She asked confused. Ikuto sat up and placed an arm on his leg._

"_He just makes me feel…special. He's very important to me," Ikuto said as he picked up his most treasured item, the small sliver cat keychain given to him by his father._

"_I don't know…what does he do that makes him so special to you?" Utau said clearly annoyed by the news. Ikuto chuckled and lent back against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling and a small smile graced his lips._

"_He breathes."_

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a violin playing. Zero's head snapped up as he turned in the direction the music was being played. Before Utau could even speak, Zero had already started running towards the sound.

Zero knew that violin sound anywhere. It was without a doubt Ikuto playing. He felt himself start running faster and faster as he made his way through the park. He slowed his pace down as he came to the amusement park that the both of them had gone to the night before. Grabbing the metal bars of the gate, he tore them open and made both hinges slightly pull off the wall. The music started getting louder and Zero quickly made his way to the source. His eyes widened and he stopped walking when he saw Ikuto standing on the roller coaster playing his violin. He was wearing a black trench coat with red fur trimming around the edges and black army boots. He had a long sliver chain that was running from his pocket up to the bottom of the violin and he had his signature cat ears and tail.

"Ikuto what the hell are you doing?" Zero yelled. Ikuto didn't say or doing anything but continue playing.

"Ikuto answer me!" Zero tried once more.

"Ikuto~nya!" a voice yelled in horror. Zero looked over his shoulder and saw Yoru flying towards him with Utau running not far behind.

"Ikuto!" She yelled in alarm.

"Yoru, what's wrong with him?" Zero asked the cat chara.

"I don't know~nya. It's like his done a character change…but its not with a chara but something else~nya," Yoru whimpered as he stared at Ikuto. Ikuto suddenly stopped playing and blankly stared at the people below. Zero tensed and placed a hand over his bloody rose. Something was wrong…very wrong. Ikuto released his violin and the violin suddenly turned into a glowing purple liquid before it transformed into a scythe. Utau gasped and took a step back in fear while Yoru started whimpering louder. Ikuto took a step forward before he shot off the roller coaster, scythe raised and swung down towards Zero. The events that happened next went in slow motion. The scythe was swung and Zero's gun was drawn…SWUSH. The sound of skin tearing open could be heard before the sound of blood hitting the ground echoed in the silence. Utau stood there breathless at what had just happened in front of her. She started shaking slightly as she covered her mouth with her hands before she left out an ear-piercing cry.

"ZERO!"

* * *

**Oooo cliffhanger! That's the end of chapter 15! If I get over 10 re-views (blame my cousin...she's a bitch at times) then the next chapter will be up be Sunday :) Trust me, I'll make sure of it...**

**Anyway, please re-view and you'll get a free cookie! Aaahhh, I love cookies...damn now I want one XD**


	16. Fight!

**Ahhh, another chapter! Yay! I big thank you to _Smallvillegirl2, snowprinces, oberobindobin, bongogirl98760 and blacksnowvampire_! I am still trying to get this story done before I go so I'll update it again shortly. Oh and sorry that the chapter is so short!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes :)**

* * *

Zero stood there in utter shock. He felt numb. He felt his skin tearing apart and he could feel the blood pouring out of his wound but he felt no pain...he just felt numbness. His gun slowly slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground with a soft thud. Ikuto pulled his scythe away and jumped back ready to attack once more but he lowered his guard when Zero collapsed to his knees.

"Zero," Utau said in concern as she ran over to his side. She placed her hands on his wound trying desperately to stop the blood gashing out of his wound but the blood kept slipping through her fingers. Tears filled her eyes as she tried so hard to remain calm.

"Ikuto," He whispered softly. Utau looked up at Zero's face and saw how broken he looked. She looked over her shoulder at Ikuto and her eyes widened in slight fear when she saw he was about to attack again. Ikuto rolled back onto his heels before he shot towards Utau and Zero. Utau blinked back her tears and she quickly stood up.

"Character transformation, Lunatic Charm!" she yelled. She ran in front of Zero and her three headed spear appeared in her hand. Ikuto raised his blade and brought it down but Utau raised her spear and successfully blocked his attack. She groaned as she used all her might to keep Ikuto from slicing her in half. Zero quickly used the opportunity to pick up his gun and aim it at Ikuto. True, his gun would only kill vampires but it still hurt normal humans if they were hit by it. He fired at Ikuto but he swiftly pulled back, just dodging the bullet. Zero scoffed in annoyance before firing again at him.

Ikuto moved gracefully like a cat and dodged all the incoming bullets like child's play. He dashed towards Zero and raised his scythe up once more to attack. Zero lifted his gun up into the air and managed to use it as a shield to block Ikuto's attack. He gritted his teeth as Ikuto kept pushing all his weight down trying to slice Zero in half. Zero jumped back and fired once again at Ikuto.

"Ikuto snap out of it!" he yelled. Ikuto paused for a brief moment but he suddenly charged at Zero once again.

"ARGH!" Utau yelled as she swung her spear at Ikuto. Ikuto calmly dodged her attack and raised his scythe for an attack of his own. Utau managed to spin her spear around in time to block her brother's attack and then the two siblings became involved in a deadly dance of fighting. One would attack, one would block, one would attack and the other would block. This process kept happening over and over again. Zero waited for Ikuto to mess up and create an opening for him to fire. With Utau being so close to Ikuto and moving around as much as she was, Zero didn't want to risk accidentally hitting her.

Utau lunged at Ikuto and he stepped to the side causing her to lose her balance. She gasped as she knew she had left herself wide open for an attack and there was nothing she could do about it. Ikuto raised his blade ready to attack but a bullet hit his shoulder, forcing him to stumble backwards. Ikuto hunched over as he placed his hand over his throbbing shoulder but he did not take his eyes off Zero and Utau.

"Ikuto...please stop this," Zero said as he lifted his gun, ready to fire again if necessary. Ikuto didn't say anything but he just stared at the two.

"Ikuto please," Utau begged. Ikuto slowly stood up right and let his arm fall away from his shoulder. He looked down towards the ground, causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

"Ikuto?" Zero asked once more hoping dearly that his lover had returned to his usual self. Zero took a step closer, gun still raised just in case, and he very slowly made his way over to Ikuto. Ikuto's head suddenly shot up and he charged towards Zero, ready to attack. Zero jumped back and fired two shots which hit Ikuto in both his knees but he still kept coming. Zero's eyes widened in shock as he saw Ikuto coming closer towards him with a dead look in his eyes. Utau jumped in between them and blocked Ikuto's attack once more. Zero jumped back a bit before he quickly regained his footing. Utau gritted her teeth as she tried to force Ikuto back but due to the massive difference in strength, he was starting to easily over power her. He pulled his scythe back and swiftly kicked Utau in the stomach sending her flying back into a tree.

"Utau!" Zero yelled. He turned his attention back to Ikuto and raced towards him. Ikuto ran backwards before he jumped high into the air and landed back on top of the rollercoaster. He stared down at Zero with a blank look on his face as he held his scythe in one hand.

"Ikuto stop! This isn't the real you! Don't let Easter control you! Your stronger then that!" Zero yelled. Ikuto gasped and used his free hand to grab his head.

"Zero," he said. He let out a ragged cry before he collapsed onto one knee.

"Ikuto!" Zero yelled as he ran towards his lover. Ikuto gripped his head harder and tears started to appear in the corner of his eyes due to the amount of pain he was in.

"Z...Ze...Zero," he whimpered before he suddenly let go of his head and stared down at Zero with emotionless eyes. He abruptly spun around and jumped off the coaster high into the air before spinning around and sending a cloud of black liquid towards Zero. Zero lifted his gun and shot at the black liquid cloud. The shot hit the cloud but it did no damage at all. Zero's eyes widened in alarm and he stood there in utter shock. What could he do if his gun didn't work? He couldn't possibly fight the cloud by hand, his fist would go right through it.

"Nightmare Lorelay!" Utau yelled. Several bats flew towards the clouds and when they made contact, a massive explosion was caused. Zero lifted his arms up to shield his face and he was forced to close his eyes because of the light from the explosion.

"Ikuto!" He yelled out. The smoke started clearing and Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. He took another step forward and he suddenly stopped when all the pain he had managed to ignore became too much to bear. He collapsed to his knees and fell forward onto the ground. His vision started blurring but he forced himself to stand up.

"Zero don't push yourself!" Utau yelled as she ran to his side.

"No...I need to...save Ikuto," Zero whispered as he took a few more steps. He abruptly lost his balance and fell to the ground. He tried so hard to stay awake but his whole body betrayed him and started shutting down. The last thing he remembered was Utau running over to his side while she grabbed her mobile and called someone.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Zero! Anyway, next chapter should be up within the next day so any re-views before than would be much loved! **

**Have a great day/night!**

**And remember...please re-view! Do it for Zero...or Ikuto...or the night class!**


	17. Savin' Ikuto

****

**Hello everyone! The next chapter is up! I massive thank you to _Smallvillegirl2, blacksnowvampire, Nightmarish Rose, FullMetalAlchemistFreak96 _(I actually have no idea. It's just what it said on the subbed anime I watched) and _bongogirl98760_!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and since I'm in a really writing mood, I'll update the story in a few hours :)**

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

* * *

"_Zero!" Ikuto cried out desperately. Zero wrapped his arms tighter around Ikuto's chest and he pulled him closer to his chest. _

"_Zero stop...please. Don't give into the desire Zero. Your stronger than that," Ikuto whispered. Zero moved his face closer to Ikuto's neck before he ran his tongue across Ikuto's neck. He's breath got stuck in his throat and he tried to break out of Zero's hold. Zero inhaled Ikuto's scent and he looked down at Ikuto's veins with lust. He opened his mouth and his fangs extended before he plunged his teeth into Ikuto's neck. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly in a silent scream. _

"_Zero...your...killing me...I hate," Ikuto looked at Zero with eyes filled with hatred._

"_I hate you." _

Zero's eyes snapped opened and he quickly sat up; his body covered in sweat and his breathing hard. He slowly looked around the room, identifying it was the guest room, before he suddenly winced in discomfort as he went to stand up. He looked down and saw that most of his chest had been bandaged along with his right arm. Memories of the encounter with Ikuto filled his mind and he let out a choked sob before he buried his face in his hands. How could he fail Ikuto? How could he not have saved him? The wounds meant nothing to Zero; he felt no pain from them. His heart however, he could not say the same for.

Zero slowly stood up and managed to get dressed. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair before he exited the room. He suddenly froze when he sensed a familiar scent. He let out a ragged growl and his eyes flashed to a dangerous red. Zero made his way down the stairs and stopped when he saw the last person he wanted to see. Sitting on a chair drinking a glass of blood was Kaname Kuran, head of the night dorm and pureblood prince.

"What are you doing here?" Zero stated emotionlessly. Kaname stopped drinking and drew his attention to Zero.

"It's good to see you up," Kaname flashed Zero a smile with only succussed in making Zero angrier.

"Answer the question leech," Zero hissed.

"We received a call asking for our help. Don't think our intentions were to come see if you were alright. We're here to save Ikuto," Kaname took another sip from his wine glass.

"_We're_?" Zero questioned. He was suddenly interrupted when the front door slammed opened and several footsteps came barging in.

"We surveyed the building like you ask Kana-Zero?" Ichijo blinked in surprise. Zero stared blankly at Ichijo as he watched Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima come in behind him. The hatred Zero felt right now was so intense, he literally thought he was going to explode.

"Why are you all here blood suckers?" Zero gritted his teeth trying to control his impatience and his anger.

"We're here to save Ikuto," Aidou glared at Zero.

"And to make sure your okay as well Zero!" Ichijo quickly added. Zero turned his gaze to Ichijo and he just stared at the man who acted more human than vampire.

"MY POOR SON!" a voice cried out. Kaien came flying through the door towards Zero but Zero quickly raised his leg and kicked Kaien away.

"NO! HE'S STILL IN THE REBELIOUS FAZE!" Kaien whined as he flew backwards into the wall.

"How?" Zero looked at Kaname.

"How did we know? Utau called us," Kaname stated simply. The room went silent. The tension was so thick that anyone could have cut it with a knife.

"Fine, I suppose you have alright thought up a plan?" Zero walked over to a spare seat and sat down. Everyone in the room was shocked by how calmly he reacted and the fact that he even sat in the same room of Kaname by his own will. Zero noticed the shocked stares he was getting from everyone and he sighed lightly.

"Trust me when I say I want nothing to do with you vampires...but this isn't about me, it's about Ikuto. Utau and I couldn't bring him back and there's bound to be more guards guarding him now that Easter knows there are people willing to save Ikuto," Zero kept his gaze on the table in front of him. He hadn't yet come to terms with the fact that he had failed Ikuto and still hated himself for not being able to save the person most precious to him.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

Everyone turned their attention to the front door.

"Hey Nikaidou! Open up!" Amu yelled. Kain stood up and opened the door, letting the guardians fall in while Utau stood behind them sighing at their stupidity.

"Utau told us about what happened to Ikuto and we want to help!" Amu said as she quickly stood up. Before anyone could say anything, Utau spoke up.

"We could use the extra help. You have no idea of what Easter is capable of and the more people we have the better," she said as she sat down.

"Ah that's right. Based on the information we gathered, you use to work for Easter before you quit," Aidou said. Utau nodded silently and looked at Zero.

"Do we have a plan?" she asked.

"Ask the bloodsuckers," he said.

"Bloodsuckers?" she asked clearly confused.

"AH! It's an inside joke!" Ichijo panicked.

"Anyway, there are three levels to the Easter building. The first level is crawling with guards while the second level has these weird eggs with a red X on them floating around. The only spot we believe Ikuto would be able to play is the very top," Shiki finally spoke.

"If that's the case, then we can take the X eggs on the second level," Tadase said as he looked at Shiki.

"Then we'll take the guards on the first level," Kaname looked at the night class who all nodded in understanding.

"I'll try and knock some sense into Ikuto then," Zero muttered softly.

* * *

Ikuto was staring up at the ceiling of the room he was trapped in. There was nothing he could do but wait and hope that Zero had figured out a way to save him. He sighed softly before turning over onto his side. Ikuto stared blankly at the wall as images of his encounter with Zero flashed through his head. He had not only injured Zero but he had almost sliced his younger sister in half. The door suddenly opened and two men wearing black suits entered. One of them placed a plate of food down while the other just stood there.

"You are to eat and then go to sleep. You have a mission tonight and you need all the strength you can get in order to complete it," one of the men said before they both left. Ikuto stared at the food before deciding it was best to eat. Maybe this time he would be strong enough to bring the hold Easter had over him and escape.

* * *

The wind blew harshly as everyone made their way towards the Easter building. While the guardians and Utau went there by foot and hid in nearby trees and bushes, the night class decided to use the darkness to their advantage and lurked in the shadows. The wind suddenly died down creating a very eerie atmosphere.

"Go," Kaname whispered. Ichijo, Aidou and Ruka ran towards the building before jumping up in the air. Aidou lifted his hand and sent a wave of frozen ice at several guards.

"Intruders! Stop them!" a man yelled. Bullets began flying towards the three vampires so Ichijo pulled out his sword of its sheath before he started slicing the bullets in half. Ruka briefly closed her eyes before opening them and staring at several guards. The guards stopped firing and started attacking each other. The three vampires landed on the guard and Ichijo and Aidou charged towards the oncoming guards.

"Begin phase 2," Kaname ordered. Kain, Shiki and Rima ran towards the building before leaping up into the air and joining the fight. The guards were so heavily involved with the fight between them and the vampires that they didn't notice the guardians and Utau making their way up to the second level.

"Intruders heading up to the second level!" a guard shouted as he spotted the group. Several guards ran towards them but Shiki and Rima jumped in front of them.

"You won't pass here," Rima commented dully as Shiki bit his finger and a whip made of blood appeared. Utau looked down and watched as Shiki and Rima easily dealt with the guards. She smiled before she returned her focus back onto the job ahead.

"Let's go everyone!" she called out.

"My own heart, unlock!" the guardians and Utau yelled. Suddenly, all of them were surrounded by light and each of their bodies started glowing.

"Character transformation, amulet heart!"

"Character transformation, sky jack!"

"Character transformation, dear baby!"

"Character transformation, clown drop!"

"Character transformation, platinum royal!"

"Character transformation, lunatic charm!"

"Character transformation, beat jumper!"

"Character transformation, samurai soul!"

Dozens of X eggs appeared out of thin air and charged towards the group. Kairi smirked and raised his swords.

"Secret Techinque Thunder Blade!" he shouted and swung his swords at an incredible speed. His one attack had managed to stop a significant amount of eggs but more still kept coming. Utau smirked and raised her arms.

"Nightmare lorelei!" She shouted and hundreds of bats made before creating a massive wave of liquid that poured onto some of the eggs. She gasped in surprise when more eggs started appearing. Utau went to attack but she stopped when something shiny caught her eye in the distance. She turned around and saw Zero making his way up to the third level with his gun already drawn, ready for any interference.

"Golden victory shoot!" a massive ball of red and yellow shot past her and bashed into several eggs. Her eyes widened as she quickly looked up and saw Kukai flying above on his skateboard. He smiled down at her before he flew up into the air with a line of eggs following him.

"Rima now!" Kukai yelled as he did a back flip on his skateboard.

"Juggling party!" Rima said and threw several bowling pins towards the eggs following Kukai.

"Great job Rima!" Kukai yelled as the bowling pins destroyed all the eggs that were trailing him.

"Everyone gather the eggs altogether! I'll take it from there!" Amu yelled and she jumped into the air to get extra high.

"Right! Beat dunk!" Nagihiko shouted and sent a whole lot of eggs flying towards Amu.

"Tight Rope Dancer!" Rima said as she wrapped a long rope around several eggs before sending them flying towards Amu as well.

"Yaya's turn! Go go, little duckies!" Yaya giggled and several ducks appeared. The ducks flew towards the eggs and chased them towards Amu.

"Let's go Tadase!" Amu raised her hands up in front of her and started swininging around.

"Spiral heart special!" suddenly a massive circle of pink appeared around the massive group of eggs however, before any of the eggs could escape, Tadase quickly attacked.

"White Decoration!" a large orange liquid burst from his staff and trapped all the eggs inside the ring.

"Now Amu!" Everyone shouted.

"Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" Amu yelled. Dozens of pink heart flew from the locket she was wearing and hit the group of eggs. Within seconds, the orange liquid disappeared and the X eggs returned to normal.

"Yay! We did it!" Yaya cheered.

"Yeah, now it's up to Zero," Utau said.

Zero jumped up into the air and landed gracefully on the ground. He stood up and looked around for any signs of Ikuto or anyone else. He suddenly heard an eerie violin playing and quickly made his way towards the sound. Zero made sure to use the shadows to his advance and tried his best to remain hidden in the darkness. He froze when he saw Ikuto, with his back to him, playing his violin. Ikuto suddenly stopped and he turned around, his lifeless eyes scanning the area. Zero stepped out of the shadows and Ikuto's eyes snapped onto Zero's form. The wind started blowing softly but the tense between the two was very high.

"Character transformation, death rebel," Ikuto said dully. Without warning, Ikuto ran towards Zero with his violin already turned into a scythe. He raised his scythe above his head and brought his blade down but Zero quickly reacted and dodged his attack.

"Ikuto snap out of it!" Zero hissed as he kept dodging Ikuto's attacks. Ikuto gave no reply and kept swinging his scythe trying to slice Zero.

"Ikuto! Damn it! Listen to me!" Zero shouted. He clenched his teeth as he was forced to raise his gun in order to block Ikuto's attack. The blade connected with the gun and Ikuto then started pushing with all his power on his scythe trying to overpower Zero.

"Ikuto please stop! I don't want to hurt you," Zero spoke softly. Ikuto's eyes widened before he gasped in pain, dropping his scythe and grabbing his head.

"Z-Zero," he moaned in pain. Zero lifted a hand towards Ikuto but Ikuto suddenly picked up his scythe and went to attack Zero. Everything went in slow motion. Zero saw Ikuto raise the scythe above him and he was not stupid enough to think he would have enough time to block it or dodge it.

"I love you," Zero whispered. Ikuto froze and stopped his attack. The intense pain filled his head again and Ikuto hissed in pain before once again grabbing his head.

"Ikuto!" Zero said in concern as he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close to his chest. Ikuto started shaking and he slowly lifted his head to look at Zero. Zero stared at Ikuto for a few seconds before he lent forward and pressed his lips against Ikuto, capturing him in a loving kiss.

"Character transformation, seven seas treasure," Ikuto whispered against Zero's lips. The clothes Ikuto was wearing suddenly changed to that of a pirate's. He had a large pirate hat as well as an eye patch over his right eye. He wore a long white shirt with a blue jacket over the top and he also had black boots as well as a sword and dark brown pants. Zero smiled softly and hugged Ikuto. Ikuto couldn't help but smile as he hugged Zero back.

"Well, well, well, it seems you were able to break the control," a voice said. The two boys turned in the direction of the voice and there stood an elderly man with several guards behind him. He nodded to the guards and the guards ran forward and surrounded them. Before Ikuto and Zero could attack, the guards were knocked away by a giant ice like whip.

"We won't let you lay a finger on them," Kaname said as he and the night class walked towards them. The man chuckled and held out his closed fist. He slowly opened his hand to revel a small black stone with a red X on it. Suddenly, dozens of X eggs appeared and flew towards the night class.

"Spiral heart special!"

"White Decoration!"

"Tight Rope Dancer!"

"Beat dunk!"

"Go go, little duckies!"

"Golden victory shoot!"

"Nightmare lorelei!"

"Secret Techinque Thunder Blade!"

Several different attacks flew pasted Ikuto and Zero and hit the group of eggs head on. The eggs were covered in a light colourless coat and the eggs suddenly turned into bright glowing white eggs. Once the coat disappeared, the white eggs flew up into the air and all flew off in a different direction.

"And we wouldn't let you use people's would be self!" Amu said as she and the others flew down onto the ground. The man scoffed before he held the stone up once again. Shiki bite his finger and a rope made from blood appeared. He quickly swung it around and the rope wrapped around the small stone before he drew the rope back, bring the stone back with him. Kaname held his hand up and effortlessly caught the stone that Shiki had tossed back. He looked at the stone before he easily crushed it into dust. The man glared at them before he sneered.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero finally asked breaking the silence.

"Because I want the embryo, it's as simple as that," the man stated.

"Embryo?" Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"The embryo is the egg of someone's would be self. It's incredibly rare but the egg can grant anyone's wish...no matter what type of wish it is, it will grant it," Utau explained.

"I need that egg in order to grant the wish of _him_," the man said. Before anyone could say anything, small footsteps could be heard heading towards them. Everyone looked in the direction of the footsteps and were surprised to see a little boy standing there.

"Grandfather, what are you doing?" the little boy asked.

"What are you doing here? I said I would be back shortly," the man demanded as he walked over to the child.

"I was bored. There was nothing to entertain me," the child said in a monotone voice.

"I'm getting you something to entertain you," the man reassured the boy. Ikuto narrowed his eyes on the man before he looked at Utau.

"Ikuto...who is that man?" Zero asked quietly.

"He's my step father," Ikuto stated bluntly.

"...well I didn't see that one coming," Ichijo chuckled. The man quickly grabbed his grandson and made a run for it. Ikuto took a step forward before he suddenly collapsed.

"Ikuto!" Zero yelled as he ran to his lover's side.

"Take care of Ikuto! We'll hand step father," Utau shouted as she, the guardians and the night class dashed after the two. Zero quickly lifted Ikuto's head and rested on his knees.

"I think I over did it," Ikuto muttered softly. Zero smiled softly and lightly stroked Ikuto's head.

"I think you did as well."

* * *

"Well, that was certainly an interesting weekend," Nikaidou laughed. Zero sighed but a slight smile appeared on his face as he got into the car.

"We'll see you back at Cross Academy," Shiki said looking at Ikuto.

"I'm curious, how are you getting back?" Ikuto asked.

"By running. A seven hour drive for humans is about an hour run for vampires and depending on the speed, two hours if we walk! Oh and don't worry about your step father. Turns out he only wanted the embryo so his grandchild could be happy but it then turns out that the child only wanted his grandfather. It was quite a complex family situation. To be honest, I don't even think we were really needed to chase after them but by chasing them, it got the two talking and the problem was solved!" Ichijo smiled. Ikuto blinked before nodding slowly after he managed to piece what Ichijo was saying together.

"So my step father wanted the embryo so his grandchild would be happy but all his grandchild wanted was his grandfather. After my step father discovered this, he gave up the hunt for the embryo?" Ikuto questioned, just to make sure he got everything.

"Yep," Ichijo laughed.

"Is everyone ready?" Kaname asked as he walked over to everyone.

"Yes Kaname," all the night class replied, their voices filled with respect.

"Then let's head off," Kaname turned around and started walking ahead.

"I'll see you later then," Ikuto chuckled as he watched all the night class hastily dash off after Kaname. As Ikuto went to get into the car, he noticed a large black crow sitting on the pole power, staring at him. This wasn't unusual behaviour for crows but this crow seemed...different. The crow suddenly gave a cry before it flew off into the air. Ikuto just sighed softly before he got into the car that Nikaidou was driving them back to Cross Academy in.

"Ok! Let's go!" Nikaidou chanted happily. Ikuto and Zero sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the world go by.

"I don't recall you saying good bye to those children that saved you...or your sister for that matter," Zero looked at Ikuto from the corner of his eye. Ikuto smirked and looked at Zero.

"I'm a stray cat. I come and go as I please." Zero couldn't help but chuckle at Ikuto's comment. He lent over to Ikuto and ran the back of his hand down Ikuto's cheek.

"Then I'll have to get you a collar to make sure you'll always find your way back home," Zero whispered before he claimed Ikuto's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

In an isolated part of a forest laid a large unkempt mansion. Vines were growing up the sides of the wall and the grass looked like it had not been cut for years. However, the inside of the mansion was a much different story. The floors were polished and there was not a speck of dust or dirt in sight.

In one of the rooms was a large red chair with a young girl sitting on it. The girl was wearing long black and white stripped stockings as well as a short black skirt. She wore a long sleeved cream shirt which matched perfectly with her long pale grey hair. A large crow suddenly flew into the room and the girl giggled excitedly as she held her hand up. The crow landed on her hand and the girl drew the bird closer to her. The room was silent for a few moments before the girl laughed.

"How interesting! I should attend Cross Academy too!" her eerie childish voice filled the room. Her red ruby lips pulled into a smirk and the crow slowly disappeared into a pile of cherry blossoms that landed on the girl's lap. The girl picked up one of the petals and looked at it with a wicked smirk.

"Oh yes, I should definitely attend Cross Academy."

* * *

**Oh dear! I wonder who that is? Anyway, the next arc will be with *spoiler* Maria *spoiler* and then that will be the end of the story. There's only about 4 chapters left to this story so...yeah :)**

**_Please re-view!_**


	18. Maria Kurenai

**Hey everyone! First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a brilliant start to the new year! Sadly, this story is almost coming to an end. There are a few more chapters left (I think only about 4 or 5) so I'm making them long and hopefully, good!**

**Anyway, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and happy reading!**

* * *

It was just another normal day at Cross Academy. Students from the day class were gathering up their belongings before making their way back to the dorms. The quiet atmosphere was suddenly disturbed by the squeals of excitement from the fans of the night class.

"Some things never change," Ikuto chuckled. Zero nodded his head as he continued to stroke Ikuto's hair. Ikuto and Zero were relaxing on a small hay stack in the horse stables, trying to get away from all the unwanted noise and attention. Ever since they came back to Cross Academy, they never had the chance to just sit and enjoy each other's company.

"Yuki's going to kill me for not being there this afternoon," Zero muttered to himself. Ikuto smirked as he wrapped his arms around Zero's waist.

"She'll live. Your mine for the rest of the day," Ikuto buried his head into Zero's chest.

"That's very selfish Ikuto," Zero chuckled. Ikuto closed his eyes but he still had a smirk on his face.

"I know," Zero sighed at his lover's childish behaviour but didn't say anything. A comfortable silent fell over the two and no one said anything.

"I have to admit...you reacted to the news very calmly," Zero broke the silence. Ikuto nodded as the memories came flooding back into his mind.

* * *

"_So that's what happened," the chairperson said as he stared at the two boys in his office after they told him the events of that weekend. They both nodded and this caused the chairperson to sigh._

"_Well, that least everything worked out but will you still be attending Cross Academy Ikuto since everything's cleared up?" he asked looking at Ikuto. Ikuto nodded._

"_Everything may have cleared up but I've made friends here and I'm also in a relationship right now so I'm not leaving all that just because everything's been worked out," Ikuto said as he wrapped his arm around Zero's shoulders._

"_Ikuto...you know that vampires exist...which is something normal humans aren't meant to know and when they do, their memories are erased. However, due to the circumstances of how you know _(since Zero's a level E and how he's become good friends with several of the night class students)_, we are letting you keep the knowledge of vampires on one condition...you become a school guardian!" the chairperson said as he jumped up and started spinning around. Ikuto blinked in shock before slowly nodding in agreement._

"_Wonderful!" the chairperson yelled in joy. _

* * *

"Now we can spend time together at night as well," Ikuto said.

"Didn't we do it anyway?" Zero chuckled. Ikuto couldn't help but laugh softly as well. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Zero's chest.

"By the way, what anti-vampire weapon did the chairperson give you?" Zero asked as he continued to stroke Ikuto's hair.

"I don't have an anti-weapon. Black lynx and the other attacks I use when I character change with Yoru are enough to take down a vampire," Ikuto explained. Zero nodded his head before he stopped and looked down at his lover with concerned eyes.

"But doesn't Yoru need to be with you in order to transform?" Ikuto shook his head.

"It doesn't matter where Yoru is. I can still transform even if he isn't with me," Ikuto said as he looked up at Zero. Zero sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Ikuto smiled and rested his head once again on Zero's chest. The two stayed like that for hours until they both decided to head back to the dorms as it was getting late.

Zero walked into his dorm room and Ikuto followed close behind him. Once they made sure that the door was closed and locked, the fun began. Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist and Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero's neck. Zero pressed his lips against Ikuto's, tasting the pale skin that he yearned for. Their tongues slid against each other, gliding over the familiar territory like it was home to them. Hastily, Ikuto began to remove his clothes while Zero yanked his jacket off.

Neither could refrain from caressing the other's smooth hair. Lips clashed passionately, tongues striving to keep up in their battle. Zero wrapped an arm around Ikuto's firm waist, pulling them closer together before bringing the other hand up to fiddle with the buttons of that inconvenient shirt.

Skilled hands deftly worked at the buttons as Ikuto moaned softly in approval. The second the last button was released, Ikuto slid the shirt off his arms and let it fall to the ground unkempt, eager to feel those certain, strong hands make their pleasurable impression on his chest.

A sudden exhale escaped the black-haired male as Zero gently drug his fingertips down the Ikuto's creamy skin, taking care to pause slightly atop erect nipples. Giving a pinching twist to each one, Zero relished in the splendid reactions he received. Ikuto's breathing became steadily more ragged and desperate for friction in their lower extremities.

To speed up the process, Ikuto persisted with the removal of Zero's white school shirt. His fingers made swift work of the buttons and he quickly removed the shirt. Ikuto gazed hungrily at Zero's pale skin and he couldn't resist running his fingers lightly over the skin to taunt the man.

"Fuck…" Zero whispered, gasping for air as he turned them around so that he faced the wall. With great care, the sliver-haired male asserted his dominance and moved them back toward the bed, stopping until he could lay Ikuto directly beside him on the small, fluffy mattress. Fiery eyes stared into shining black ones as their lips met, hands moving to caress bare skin. Ikuto kept running his hands all over Zero's skin and this act would soon drive Zero insane by all these delicate, teasing touches. He decided to rub the small of Ikuto's back tenderly before trailing up to brush against his nipples again. The soft moans he received were enough to entice him to explore further with his lips.

Changing their position so that Zero hovered over Ikuto, the sliver-haired male planted short kisses along his jaw line, moving rapidly to nip at a sensitive pressure point on his neck. Ikuto gasped, leaning into Zero and trying to will down the soft blush that spread across his face and upper body.

"Nnahh!" Ikuto groaned lightly in astonishment as Zero licked and bit one of his nipples, unable to stop his back from arching. He inhaled sharply as the other male moved to tease the opposite nipple, sucking rigorously to the tune of Ikuto's frenzied moans.

"Z-Zero, _please_..." The blue-haired male thrust his clothed hips up to collide harshly with Zero's, evoking a rather loud grunt and a few strangled breaths from him. With no hesitation thereafter, he complied, planting a few more kisses on Ikuto's torso.

In a few fluid motions, Zero had successfully unzipped Ikuto's school pants and had begun to slide them off, taking care to remove the unneeded black boxers with them. Ikuto's shaft and throbbed desperately in its half-firm state. A groan escaped him as Zero clutched him tightly and began to pump in a relaxing motion.

Moistened with slick pre-cum, Ikuto shuddered as the substance was spread over his entire length. Shortly, Zero replaced his hand with his mouth causing hot saliva to drizzle from his tongue as he lapped at the tip in response to the murmured curses emitting from Ikuto.

" Zero...fuck…" Ikuto bit his lip forcefully. As much as he tried to prevent from losing control, he found that with the sliver haired male nibbling at his sanity that he couldn't find it in him to resist any longer.

Zero smirked inwardly with a few more conscientious gulps. Carefully, he took Ikuto deep in his throat and swallowed, his reflexes kicking in and constricting the pathway. The sudden tightness made Ikuto grasp the bed until his knuckles turned painfully white as a loud moan pasted through his slightly parted lips as he cummed into Zero's mouth.

Zero tried to stand to remove his clothing before the other male gripped his wrists, hindering further movement. A pair of pale hands skillfully worked at his zipper, adjusting the clothing to be slightly out of the way before pulling down navy boxers and releasing a throbbing erection.

Ikuto shifted his position and started another session of intense pleasure. His mouth intently latched onto Zero, ravishing him like he was the last person alive. Zero moaned loudly as two fingers slid into him. Instantly they plunged toward his sensitive prostate, jabbing incessantly at it, forcing him to shout out his exhilarations. Hurriedly, a third finger was added to stretch him out more before a fourth was added. All fingers were then removed and Zero whined softly in protest.

"I'm on top tonight," Ikuto rasped. Zero nodded and crawled onto his hands and knees as Ikuto positioned himself behind him. Ikuto wrapped one hand around his throbbing member and he used to other to spread Zero's cheeks apart. He carefully placed his member at Zero's entrance before thrusting his hips forward. Zero threw his hand back as a ragged moan escaped his lips. Ikuto withdrew before thrusting back in repeatedly as he started to create a pattern.

"I-Ikuto," Zero exclaimed, feeling his release in the depths of his stomach as Ikuto continued his thrusts. Ikuto then wrapped his fingers around Zero's unattained member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Feeling both their releases coming on, Ikuto began to pick up the pace.

"Ik-Ikuto! I'm cum-nnah!" Zero moaned as he cummed all over Ikuto's hands and some of the bed.

"Zero!" Ikuto moaned in pure ecstasy as his cummed into Zero. Ikuto pulled out before collapsing to the bed with Zero not far behind me. Zero pulled his blue-haired lover into his arms and Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero.

"I love you Zero," Ikuto whispered softly against Zero's chest.

"I know Ikuto. I love you as well," Zero muttered into Ikuto's hair. They continued to hold onto each other as they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Cherry blossoms slowly fell from the trees surrounding a young woman who was cradling the head of a young boy. The woman was wearing a light blue kimono and she had long white hair with pale pink eyes. The boy had silver hair with long bangs that covered his eyes and he was wearing blood stained, green PJs. _

"_Feed upon your hate and quickly become an adult. My cute Zero. You want to kill me right?" the woman said as she stroked the young boy's face with her bloody hand. _

"_I want to watch you forever," she added as she brushed the hair away from his face to revel his pale purple eyes that were wide with fear and hatred. _

"_Those eyes which are full of hate are mine alone. You are tied to me through a bond which cannot be separated," the woman smiled._

* * *

Zero's eyes snapped opened as he inhaled sharply. He clenched the bed sheets underneath him as he laid there in a mixture of shock, hate and worry. That woman...that disgusting vampire who murdered his family and turned him into a level E appeared in his dreams.

He slowly loosened his grip on the sheets before he sat up. Ikuto was still sound asleep next to him and nothing in the room was out of place. Zero released a ragged breath of relief and placed his head in his hands. Why was that woman appearing in his dreams now? For once he had forgotten about the monster who made him the way he was. When he was with Ikuto, he felt...human. He didn't feel like a level E vampire that needed to have human blood to survive.

He sighed and laid back down before he stared at the ceiling. What if that woman knew this and decided to come take Ikuto away from him? Zero wasn't stupid. He knew that if anything happened to Ikuto he would finally lose himself and sink into the darkness...he knew he would lose all human emotion and become a level E. He looked at Ikuto's peaceful face before closing his eyes trying to get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

"Today, isn't strangely lively?" Yuki yelled as she tried to push the day class students back. Ikuto was standing next to Zero and watched in amusement as Yuki tried desperately to keep the girls at bay on her side while no girl dared step past Zero on his side.

"It's the fault of another bothersome event...when the gate opens, be ready!" Zero ordered just before the gate opened. The girls started screaming in excitement and Yuki was just about pushed over but she managed to hold her ground. Ikuto growled softly and almost covered his ears due to the loud, high pitched noise the girls were making. Now he knew why stray cats didn't sleep here.

"Don't push! Please don't please!" Yuki yelled. Ikuto looked at Zero with a bored expression.

"When can we leave?" Zero sighed and watched as the night class walked pasted.

"Ikuto!" Ichijo said and happily waved at the blue-haired boy. Ikuto smiled softly and gave a small wave to Ichijo.

"When the night class have left and the students go back to their dorms," Zero muttered. Ikuto nodded in understanding and waited silently for the night class students to leave and the girls to return to their dorm.

"Slowly...slowly...," one of the girls whispered to herself as she crept forward. Ikuto looked down at the girl who was trying to my her way pasted Zero.

"If you go even one step in front of me...I'll make you cry," Zero threatened the girl. The girl gasped in horror before taking several steps backward and collapsing to the ground in fear.

"Don't worry about him and go for it! You'll be a hero!" a girl told her.

"Yeah and you'll be dead too," Ikuto muttered. Zero couldn't help but smirk at this comment.

"Kiryuu has been quiet recently and Ikuto's nice, so it's fine!" another girl said. The rest of the group started to agree and Ikuto noticed Zero twitching slightly.

"Oi, don't cause me too much trouble," Zero looked at the girls and they all quickly nodded. Suddenly, Yuki shot pasted them with a bunch of girls pushing her forward.

"Can we leave now?" Ikuto asked.

"No yet...what are you girls still doing here? Get back to your dorms," Zero glared at the girls and they all ran off in fear.

"Now we can leave," Zero said.

"That was mean Zero," Ikuto chuckled. Zero scoffed and placed his hands in his pockets before walking off. Ikuto smirked and walked after him.

"I didn't mean it. Would a kiss make it all better?"

"..."

"So it would, wouldn't it?"

"...maybe,"

Ikuto chuckled and walked in front of Zero. He placed his hands on Zero's face before crushing his lips over the sliver-haired boy's ones. He pulled away and gave Zero a small smile.

"Better?"

"Much," Zero said as he grabbed Ikuto's hand and they walked off together.

* * *

It was late evening and the two boys were leaning against a tree, staring into the night sky. The wind was blowing softly and crickets were out chirping but apart from that, there was silence, just the way the two boys liked it. However, the silence was then disturbed by a step of footsteps walking towards them. They both looked towards the source of noise and the wind picked up. Standing there was a young girl wearing a night class uniform and she had long pale grey hair and very light purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked. He looked over at Zero and he noticed that Zero had tensed up and was reaching for his gun. Ikuto's eyes widened when Zero pulled out his gun and aimed for the vampire.

"Character change," Ikuto said and his cat ears and tail appeared. He raised his hand and a large blue cat paw appeared. Just as they were both about to attack the vampire, a voice stopped them.

"No!" Yuki yelled and she ran in front of the unknown vampire. The vampire grinned softly before she hid behind Yuki.

"Yuki?" Zero whispered in shock.

"Without a reason, too suddenly attack her! What's wrong Zero? Something's wrong! You get angry with the night class but never enough to draw your gun!" Yuki yelled.

"Who are...you?" Zero growled, his gun still aimed at the vampire. Ikuto walked over to Zero's side and stared at the vampire.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm called Kurenai Maria," the vampire said as she looked out from behind Yuki.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. They're also the academy guardians, Kiryuu Zero and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Normally, he wouldn't go this far but...," Yuki said as she looked over her shoulder at Zero.

"I was wrong to be wandering around right? I'm sorry. Also...thank you for covering me Yuki. You're a good girl. I really like you. I know the blood of girls like you is really delicious. Play nicely okay?" Maria smiled as she walked away. Zero slowly lowered his gun before he placed his gun back in his jacket. Ikuto sighed and undid his character change.

"And you Zero! Why would you suddenly go and attack her!" Yuki demanded. Zero clenched his teeth before he walked away. Ikuto gave Yuki an apologetic smile before he ran after Zero.

"Zero! What's wrong?" Ikuto asked. Zero didn't say anything and kept walking. Ikuto grabbed Zero's hand and pushed the sliver-haired boy back into a tree.

"Zero, speak to me," Ikuto whispered softly. Zero stared at him before he slowly looked away. It was quiet for a few minutes and the wind blew around them softly, causing their hair to shift in the wind's direction.

"She...she reminds me of someone," Zero finally said. Ikuto stared at Zero before he rested his forehead against Zero's.

"Zero, there's more. I know there's more," he said softly, his breath dancing across Zero's lips.

"That girl reminds me of the woman who killed my family and bit me," Zero whispered and he clenched his eyes shut. He let out a ragged cry before opening his eyes. Ikuto looked at Zero's eyes and noticed that they were filled with tears that he refused to shed.

"Zero," Ikuto placed a hand under Zero's chin and turned his head so Zero was looking at him. He pressed his lips against Zero's and Zero quickly started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist and Ikuto removed his hands from Zero's face before wrapping them around his neck. They pulled away and they rested their foreheads together again.

"Please Ikuto, please promise me you won't go near her," Zero whispered against Ikuto's lips.

"I promise. Zero...no matter what happens...I will always love you. I will always be there for you and if you need any blood or someone to talk to, you come to me," Ikuto whispered back. Zero nodded his head before crushing his lips back onto Ikuto's.

"Zero! Ikuto! Where are you guys?" Yuki yelled. The two boys pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"We should probably go and patrol," Zero muttered.

"We should but...we're not," Ikuto smirked before claiming Zero's lips once more.

Ikuto sighed as he walked back from class. Why did he attend school again? It was so boring and all he wanted to do in class was either sleep or play the violin. Ikuto sighed once more and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance.

"Ah! Look it's Ichijo!" several girls squealed in excitement. Ikuto paused for a moment. Ichijo? What was he doing here?

"Aaa, Ikuto isn't it?" a voice said behind him. Ikuto looked over his shoulder and standing there was none other than Maria.

"Yeah and your Kurenai Maria," Ikuto said calmly. She placed a hand over her mouth before giggling.

"That would be me. Let me tell you something Ikuto...you and Zero are in a relationship...and I don't quite like that," Maria smiled as she walked closer to Ikuto.

"Those eyes filled with hatred belong to me and me alone," Maria placed a hand on Ikuto's cheek and leaned in.

"He and I have a bond that cannot be separated. A bond that has been written in blood and therefore cannot be broken no matter what. Your love cannot save him from falling into the pit of darkness. Your love cannot save him from becoming a level E," Maria whispered in his ear. Ikuto stood there for a few moments and didn't say anything. Maria laughed softly and stepped back.

"You're better off leaving him alone so he can sink into the darkness by himself. It's nicer that way. No strings attached or any pathetic relationships for him to try and use to drag himself out of," Maria smiled before she turned around and started walking away.

"I'm not leaving him. I don't care what you say or whether you have a bond written in blood with him but I love him and I will save him...one way or another," Ikuto smirked. Maria stopped walking and slowly looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I won't abandon him no matter what. Zero saved me from the darkness so I'm going to save him," Ikuto smiled at her before walking away. Maria stood there and she clenched her fists in anger. She slowly turned around and her glare hardened before a smile appeared on her face.

"We will see Ikuto, we will see," Maria whispered to herself.

* * *

**Ok, that's the end to another chapter! I have started writing up the other one so it should be up within the next few days...Saturday by the latest!**

**Love it? Hate it? More heated scenes between Ikuto and Zero? Let me know by re-viewing!**


	19. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

Gosh, where to start…first off, I'm really sorry for not updating in ages. I've been so busy lately with school and family so I haven't had much time to write. However, everything has started to calm down now so I can now find the time to write.

Anyway, the next chapter should be up within a week's time (or even less) so that's something to look forward too.

See you next time!


	20. The Beginning of the End Part 1

**Oh my gosh! It's been how long? I'm really, really sorry! Bit of friendly advice, I would read the previous chapter just to remember what happened last time since it's been ages. Anyway, the next chapter (which I PROMISE will be up some time next week) will be the LAST chapter. This story is coming to an ending :(**

**Thank you to everyone who re-viewed and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes - **I really wanted to update this story so the grammar might not be perfect!

* * *

_There was blood everywhere. It was all over the floor, all over the wall, all over him..the blood that had once belonged to his parents. Zero weakly lifted his head and glared at the pureblood vampire responsible for this…Shizuka Hiou. As darkness slowly started to come over him from the amount of blood he had lost, he saw his twin boy standing beside that disgusting woman. In one last desperate attempt to save his brother, Zero managed to stop himself from falling unconscious. _

"_Run away…Ichiru," he whispered before falling to the ground unconscious. _

Zero stared down at the ground with lifeless eyes. That memory always playing in his head. The memory of how he not only failed to protect his parents and became a vampire…but how he failed to protect his brother. Zero placed a hand over his face and started shaking slightly. He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and he looked

"There aren't many people today, are there?" Yuki asked

"That's because exams are tomorrow," Zero

"I see! The class with the lowest grades will be forced to be stage hands and can't participate in the dance can they?" Yuki muttered miserably. Ikuto chuckled slightly and stared at the depressed girl.

"Do you really want to go that badly?" Yuki snapped out of her dejected state and quickly looked at Ikuto.

"Ah! Not really! Besides, we have our job as security as well! The class president is noisy, so I was just wondering what I should do!" Before Yuki could say anything else, the metal doors leading to the night dorm slowly spun open. The night class, led by Kaname, walked through the gate way towards the classrooms. As Kaname walked passed Yuki, he smiled gently at her before narrowing his eyes at Zero. Zero scoffed softly as he went to take a step forward before Ikuto's hand quickly wrapped around his arm.

"He's not worth it Zero," Ikuto said. Zero was quiet for a few moments before nodding in agreement. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed softly. Ikuto studied his lover's face, inwardly worrying over the conflict on Zero's face. Maria slowly trailed behind the rest of the night class, a cruel smirk appeared on her face when she saw Ikuto.

"Ah Ikuto, just who I wanted to see," Maria giggled as she stopped in front of him. Ikuto looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Don't you have class?" He asked dully. The smirk on Maria's face disappeared and she glared at Ikuto. She opened her mouth to say something but Kaname bet her to it.

"Is there a problem Maria?" Kaname asked. Maria didn't say anything and continued to stare angrily at Ikuto.

"Maria?" Kaname asked once more. She slowly looked away from Ikuto before smiling sweetly at Kaname.

"Of course not," she chirped before she started walking after the night class. Zero and Ikuto shared a belief look before turning their gazes to the group of night class students, more partially Maria.

"Well I need to go study for our exams tomorrow! Study hard and don't slack off!" Yuki shouted as she ran towards the day class dorms. Zero gritted his teeth before punching a nearby tree. Ikuto sighed softly and placed his hand over Zero's.

"I hate her," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Calm down Zero. There's no point getting work up about it."

"I just…I just hate her so much. As soon as things start looking good…she has to come along and screw it all up."

Ikuto placed his free hand on Zero's cheek and started caressing it. He lent forward and brushed his lips against Zero's before crushing them back on. Zero quickly responded and started kissing back with just as much passion. Ikuto cupped Zero's cheeks with both his hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

"No matter what she does. No matter what happens. I'll do everything I can to stay by your side," Ikuto whispered.

"Why? Why would you stay with…a monster like me?" Zero muttered.

"Zero, you're not a monster. You may need blood to survive but that doesn't make you a monster. You are very important to me and I'm never going to leave you because…I love you," Ikuto kissed his lips softly once more. Zero's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Ikuto's comment.

"Besides…I don't like sharing," Zero smirked at Ikuto's comment before wrapping his arms around Ikuto's waist.

"You're not the only one,"

* * *

Ikuto pushed Zero up against their dorm room door and started trailing kisses up his neck.

"Zero you need to drink some of my blood," Ikuto muttered as he kissed Zero's lips.

"Later…Oi…at least wait for us to get inside," Zero moaned softly when Ikuto started sucking on his neck.

"Don't wanna," Ikuto muttered as he placed his hands on Zero's hips and pushed the two of them closer. Zero smirked as he pulled away and pushed Ikuto into the room before closing the door behind him. Ikuto smirked back and pushed Zero onto the bed as he started undoing Zero's pants. He pulled Zero's black boxers down and his eyes lit up with lust when he saw Zero's cock string up. Ikuto bent down towards Zero's pulsing cock and licked the tip of it. Zero gasped softly and started to shake slightly from pleasure.

"Mmmm, Ikuto," Zero watched him for a moment with half-closed eyes and a satisfied smirk on his face before he leaned his head back so it was resting on a pillow and closed his eyes all the way. Ikuto licked around the tip of Zero's cock, a hand placed at the base of the shaft holding it lightly. Zero slowly started to push his hips up and slip the tip of his cock into Ikuto's mouth. Zero's head eventually turned back to look at Ikuto and he slipped one hand through Ikuto's hair before placing it on his cheek while his other hand clung to Ikuto's head, pushing him further down on his cock. Ikuto started sucking harder, swirling his tongue around Zero's cock as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Enough of that Ikuto. Come here," Zero grabbed the back of Ikuto's head and pulled him up and kissed his lips. Ikuto's hard cock rubbed into Zero's as they licked each other's tongue and played around in each other's mouth for a while.

After a while of just letting their tongues battling, Zero gripped the back of Ikuto's hair and pulled him away. He pushed Ikuto off him and then pulled Ikuto up so he was on his hands and knees. Zero got to his knees and climbed behind Ikuto. Zero smirked and placed his hands on Ikuto's thighs, running his hands up them until he got to Ikuto's hips. Zero slipped his hands up and down Ikuto's sides a few times before finally stopping on his hips and thrusting his cock hard into Ikuto's tight asshole. Ikuto's nails dug into the sheets and his head tilted back as he cried out towards the sky. Zero licked his lips at Ikuto's cry and gripped his hips tighter, thrusting into him harder. Ikuto didn't clenched his teeth and squeezed the sheets even tighter. Zero wasn't normally this rough but Ikuto didn't mind, he even found himself panting with his tongue out and moaning like crazy. Every time Zero pulled out, Ikuto would moan and push his ass back a little wanting the cock filling him up again, which Zero agreed to give him instantly. Ikuto's body was shoved forward with Zero's every thrust, and Zero had begun to pant a little himself. It had only been around 20 minutes and Zero, as well as Ikuto, were sweating up a storm. Zero knew he had to slow down or Ikuto was going to cum sooner then he wanted.

"Don't...slow down," Ikuto complained and looked back at him with pleading eyes. Zero nodded slightly before he continued to ram his cock into Ikuto's tight asshole. Ikuto started panting heavily and Zero knew Ikuto was going to cum soon. Zero could feel his own release too, it was climbing up his cock, to the tip and it made Zero close his eyes and tilt his head back. He gripped Ikuto's hips hard and Ikuto panted faster. It was so close and before both of them knew it, Ikuto could feel cum shoot out of his cock and Zero's hot cum filling him up. Zero took a moment before slowly pulling out of Ikuto, his cum dripping from Ikuto's hole as well as from his tip. That's when Ikuto just dropped to the bed. Zero collapsed beside him as he dragged Ikuto over to him and pulled him into his arms. Ikuto just nodded and let himself be dragged and then relaxed into Zero's arms. The two smiled before closing their eyes and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Zero woke up in the early hours of the morning. He went to sit up but stopped when he felt a weight on top of him. Looking down, he saw that Ikuto had curled up next to him and his arm was wrapping around Zero's waist. Zero's eyes soften and he brushed some of Ikuto's hair away from his face. He bent down and kissed Ikuto's forehead before carefully getting out of bed, trying his hardest not to wake Ikuto. Zero went to the closet and pulled out a fresh uniform before changing into it. He was about to leave the room when he paused and look at Ikuto's sleeping form. Quietly making his way back to the bed, Zero lent down and kissed Ikuto's forehead one last time.

"I love you Ikuto. I will always love you. Please be safe," Zero whispered into his ear before leaving the room. He sighed softly as he walked out of the day class dorm, towards the abandoned night class dorm, where he knew _that_ woman would be. While he was walking towards the dorm, he became lost in his own thoughts. He thought about when he first met Ikuto, all the memories that they had shared together up until now. The only way they were going to be together, peacefully that is, was to kill Shizuka. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he thought about what he was going to do again. He was going to confront Maria, kill her (hopefully killing Shizuka Hiou as well) and drink her blood thus freeing him from Shizuka. By doing this, he would no longer have to drink large amounts of Ikuto's blood, he wouldn't lose himself to blood lust, he wouldn't hurt Yuki but most importantly, he wouldn't hurt Ikuto anymore. Smiling to himself, he couldn't wait for the day where he no longer had to worry about falling into a level E state. Zero paused when he arrived at the dorm. He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it opened. Looking around, he walked into the foyer and froze when he saw Maria standing there. Maria stood there with a small smile on her face and she was dressed in her night class uniform.

"That's right. You are able to sense me," Maria said, her eyes glowing slightly. Zero glared at her and walked towards her.

"After all, we have a bond," a cold smile appeared on her face. Zero stopped in front of her and continued to glare at her.

"And at the moment, that is watching the hollowness of your heart," Maria chuckled and Zero placed a hand on the back of her head before pulling out his gun. He raised his gun and placed the barrel on her chest.

"I see. You came to kill me after all right? Punish me for the mistake I made. Zero if you are going to pull that trigger...," she trailed off, her eyes taunting him. Zero clenched his teeth and went to pull the trigger but his body suddenly froze. His eyes widened in shock and his body started trembling.

"What are you surprised about? Because you can't shoot?" Maria teased. She placed her hands on Zero's cheeks and lent forward to try and kiss him but Zero quickly pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed at her.

"Oh that's right. You date that little cat boy now," she said emotionlessly.

"Cat boy?" Zero narrowed his eyes at her.

"He smells like a cat," she stated bluntly. Zero scoffed but inwardly, he was freaking out. He wouldn't let her hurt Ikuto. Maria stepped towards him and lent towards him so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

"You can't kill me. As a slave, there is no way you can kill the master who gave you the blood of a vampire," she whispered. Zero's eyes widened before his face became void of emotion. He pushed her away once again and pointed his gun at her.

"The strange night has already started. You're a good boy. I'm glad I chose you. Even if I change into this form, you were able to tell it was me. You're very smart Zero. The one who took that which is your humanity...me," she smirked as she held her shoulder.

"Yeah I won't forget, Shizuka Hiou. That day, your real face was wet with our blood," Zero glared at her, his grip tightening on his gun.

"This body isn't mine so I would like it if you stopped being violent," She smiled. A man with short silver hair, wearing a mask and green trench coat appeared on the railing above Maria. Zero gasped softly as he's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ichiru," he whispered in shock. The man known as Ichiru pulled out a sword before throwing it to Maria.

"I will not forgive theft!" She shouted as she caught the sword and pulled it out of its shield. She rushed towards Zero and lifted the sword above her head, preparing to cut him down. Zero went to raise his gun to protect himself but was distracted when he thought he heard Yuki call his name. He gasped in pain when the sword slashed his chest and his eyes flashed to red before turning back to normal.

"After all, it is tiring to use a borrowed body even a little. I need your seed to heal wounds and regenerate," Maria smiled and held her shoulder once more. Ichiru jumped down from the railing and watched on silently.

"What?" Zero stumbled backwards before collapsing onto his knees. He placed a hand over his bleeding wound and his breathing became ragged. Zero clenched his teeth when a wave of blood lust hit him.

"On top of being painful, there are other things connected to blood loss. Be careful. The true nature of a vampire is very barbarous and cold-blooded. Mister Hunter is the same through right? If you forget about me…," Maria trailed off when Zero fainted in a pool of his own blood. She chuckled softly before looking at Ichiru.

"Carry him," she ordered. Ichiru stared at her from behind his mask before he turned his gaze to Zero's motionless body.

"Are you going to let him live?" He asked her. Maria didn't say anything as she walked off. He sighed as he walked over to he's brother's body, picked him up and threw Zero over his shoulder.

"It appears things are going to get interesting," Ichiru said before he walked after Maria.

* * *

Light shone through the open window onto the bed where Ikuto laid sleeping. He groaned softly and pulled the white sheets over his head hoping to block out the light. Ikuto reached his arm over to the other side of the bed to pull Zero into a hug but was thoroughly surprised when he wasn't there. Ikuto quickly sat up, allowing the white sheet to pool around his waist as he looked around the room in confusion. Whenever they had sex, Zero would always stay with him until he woke up. Ikuto suddenly paused when he saw a small box resting on Zero's bedside table. He slowly crawled over and he's eyes widened in shock when he saw what they were.

"His blood tablets," He whispered in anxiety. Zero would never, NEVER, forget these. Something was horribly wrong. Zero was missing, there was no note explaining where he had gone and he had left his blood tablets behind. Ikuto quickly got up and dashed over to the closet before throwing the doors open. He gasped quietly when he saw that one of Zero's uniforms and school shoes were missing. It was now confirm. Something was very, very wrong. Ikuto hastily changed into his school uniform before scurrying out of the room in search of Zero. He dashed out of the dorm and started running towards the night class dorms. As much as he hated it, if anyone knew where Zero would be it would be Kaname.

"Ah! Ikuto wants the rush!" Yuki squealed in shock as Ikuto ran passed her. He paused and spun around to look at her.

"Have you seen Zero?" he asked.

"Zero? I haven't seen him today-Oi Ikuto where are you going?" Yuki shouted as Ikuto suddenly started running again.

When he arrived at the night class dorm gates; he stared at the entrance for a few moments before running towards them and jumping over them. In those few seconds, Ikuto had never been so grateful to have cat like abilities. He jogged towards the entry and silently opened the doors before slipping in. Ikuto walked up the stairs and made his way to Kaname's room.

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. Slowly sitting up, he grit his teeth in pain as he placed his hand on his throbbing head.

"Silly little boy," a voice echoed around him. He quickly stood up and went to pull out his gun, only to realise it wasn't there. Zero scoffed in frustration as he started looking around to find the source of noise.

"Because of your selfishness...he had to die," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Zero snapped. Shizuka suddenly appeared and she smiled at the glare she received from Zero.

"Shizuka...what are you doing here?" Zero hissed. Shizuka continued smiling and Zero's eyes widened in horror when blood stains appeared on her clothes.

"This blood...it's your fault that it was spilt," She whispered.

"My...fault?" Zero repeated, the words almost tasting foreign on his tongue.

"Yes, it's your fault that the little cat died," She said as she raised her bloody hand and licked the blood off. Zero froze and he temporary stopped breathing. No...she couldn't be talking about Ikuto. It was impossible. She wouldn't dare kill him...right?

"...what did you do to Ikuto?" He shouted at her when he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Look behind you and you'll see what _you_ did," Shizuka smirked before she disappeared into hundreds of cherry blossoms. Zero slowly turned around and his eyes widened in horror when he saw a mutilated body laying face down in a pool of blood. His heart literally skipped several beats when he saw a pair of cat ears and a tail.

"Ikuto!" He shouted as he ran over and turned the body over. Ikuto's body was covered in bruises, scratches, bite marks and sections of his flesh were missing. Tears came to the corner of Zero's eyes as he stared at his lover's corpse.

"Ikuto...please be alive...please don't die...please...IKUTO!"

Zero opened his eyes and quickly sat up. His breathing was ragged as he looked around trying to find Ikuto's dead body. Sighing in relief when he didn't see anything, he was surprising to find tears running down his cheeks. Hastily using the back of his hand to wipe the tears away, he slowly looked trying to figure out where Shizuko...or Ichiru had taken him.

"I'm still in the abandoned night class dorm," He whispered to himself. His face went blank when he saw Ichiru standing in the shadows at corner of the room. Zero remained silent as Ichiru walked forward into the moonlight streaming in from the open window.

"Such a vulgar mask. Is it that woman's taste? What about removing that thing? I thought you were already dead...Ichiru," Zero stated without any trace of emotion. Ichiru removed the mask as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Who would've guessed that you still remember me Zero," Ichiru said cheerfully. Zero reached into his jacket to pull out his gun and a surprised expression briefly appeared when he realised that someone had taken his gun.

"Don't put that look on...because we're twins who are very close together," Ichiru trailed off as he pulled out Zero's gun and aimed it at him. Zero scoffed and narrowed his eyes at his twin brother.

"You have such a heartless expression Zero. How unexpected, so much was expected from you before. But now, you only have enough energy to suppress the desire within you. Is it because of that little cat boy you're so fond of? Even with his help, in the end your desires will take over you. You'll lose your true self and become a level E," Ichiru walked over and placed his sword's shield on Zero's neck. He slowly dragged the shield to the wound on his brother's chest before pushing against the sword, causing the shield to re-open the wound.

"That's all you want to say?" Zero asked unimpressed by his brother's actions.

"No, I still want to talk with my other self whom I haven't met for a long time. Don't you want to know about what happened that day?" Ichiru pulled the shield away from Zero and swung the sword to try and get most of the blood off. Zero didn't reply and looked away from his brother's gaze.

"No Zero...you knew from the very beginning," Ichiru climbed onto the bed and whispered into Zero's ear, "The darkness...that was born from within my heart. I thank you for always being so nice to me. I'm very happy that you're so nice".

He pulled away from Zero and a smile appeared, "I complained a lot right? Seems like Zero won't understand. As twins, we were often compared and I was often pitied. It made me feel that I was not needed". Ichiru slowly pulled the sword out of its shield before carelessly throwing the shield away.

"Even so, why are you following that woman?" Zero clenched his hands into fist before slowly reaching his hand out to grab his gun, which Ichiru had left when he climbed onto the bed, and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Beats me, I wonder why...Gradually, the existence of parents became meaningless to me and the Zero whom I loved so very much...I've actually always hated him. By the way, I want you to thank me. The one who asked Shizuka alive...was me," Ichiru chuckled. Zero stood up with his gun in his hand and stared at his brother.

"Because you want to make me suffer first then kill me with your own hands?" Zero's gripped tightened on his gun.

"That's right. Have you suffered enough having your fate twisted by Shizuka? Have you suffered as much as I have?" Ichiru walked over to Zero and rested his forehead against his.

"I've also let Shizuka change my fate. The pure bloods who have powers such as that...don't you think they're Gods?" Ichiru asked as he took a step back. Zero clenched his teeth before grabbing the collar of Ichiru's jacket and dragging him close.

"That woman is a God? It's just that Zero doesn't know anything about Shizuka. She kept her promise and made me totally estranged from illness," Zero released Ichiru's collar, allowing him to step several steps further backwards.

"Even though I want to kill Zero...but if you come with me, I'll forgive you but...only as Shizuka's servant, do you understand?" Ichiru narrowed his eyes, making it clear that he would never forgive Zero.

"I'm sorry...you, who has become a vampire due to the expectations placed on me," Zero trailed off.

"Zero you really don't understand anything," Ichiru shouted as he swung his sword at his twin. Zero quickly raised his gun in front of him, using it as a shield against Ichiru's sword. Ichiru gritted his teeth as he tried to use all his strength to force Zero back. Zero however stood there calmly, his gaze piercing into Ichiru's eyes. His suddenly pulled back and collapsed to his knees when a wave of blood lust hit him. Ichiru looked down at his brother's trembling form before he started laughing at Zero's suffering.

"I see, level E has activated? I won't kill you, I'll make you suffer even more. I'll make you hate your own dirty soul and become a ruthless beast. I'll make everyone, even your own lover, hate you," Ichiru smiled one last time before walking over to the exit. The door was suddenly thrown across the room, barely missing Ichiru as it flew pasted him, as a giant blue cat paw appeared in the doorway. Ikuto ran into the room and he gasped when he saw Zero clenching his chest.

"Zero!" He shouted as he ran over to his lover. Zero's head shot up when he heard Ikuto's voice and a small smile graced his lips.

"What took you so long? I thought cats had a good sense of smell. So good that they could find anyone no matter where they were," Zero chuckled before wincing in pain.

"That's a dog you idiot," Ikuto placed a hand under Zero's chin and lifted his head so he was looking into Ikuto's eyes, "You should've listened and drank from me last night". Zero choked back a scream as he grabbed his throat and he's breathing became ragged.

"Mr Yagari, we need to get Zero out of here so I can give him my blood," Ikuto said as he helped Zero stand up. He wrapped one of Zero's arms around his shoulder and Ikuto wrapped an arm around Zero's waist.

"Zero...you know what I have to do right?" Mr Yagari suddenly asked. Zero slowly lifted his head and stared at his teacher. His gaze drifted towards his brother before he closed his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Zero. I really am. Ikuto, get Zero out of here," Mr Yagari said as he raised his gun and pointed it at Ichiru. Ikuto looked between the two vampire hunters before slowly nodding and helping Zero out of the room.

"I failed you Ichiru. As your master is was my job to guide you through the darkness and yet I failed," Ikuto couldn't hear anymore of the conversation as he walked further away from the room. They had just made it out of the abandoned dorm when Zero chocked back on a sob. Ikuto walked over to a nearby tree and lent Zero up against it.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked softly.

"Giving you blood," Ikuto replied as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He placed his hand on Zero's cheek, stroking his face with his thumb, before pushing Zero's head into his neck.

"I...I don't need it," Zero muttered as he tried to pull his head away.

"You act like such a child at times," Ikuto used all his strength to hold Zero's head in place and eventually he gave into Ikuto's demands. Zero licked Ikuto's neck before his fangs appeared and he plunged them into his lover's neck.

"Take as much as you need," Ikuto whispered. Zero nodded his head slightly as he continued to devour his lover's blood. Suddenly, several gunshots could be heard coming from the abandoned dorm causing both of them to pause. Zero started shaking slightly as he pulled away from Ikuto's neck.

"Ichiru," Zero weeped. His arms wrapped tightly around Ikuto's body before Zero buried his head in Ikuto's neckline, which was covered in blood from Zero's earlier bite, and started sobbing. Ikuto ran one of his hands through Zero's hair and wrapped his other tightly around Zero's waist. They stayed like this for several minutes before Zero pulled away to look at Ikuto.

"Even when he was dead to me...why am I crying?" Zero asked in a husky voice. Ikuto's eyes soften at his lover's expression. Zero looked like a lost little boy who didn't understand what was happening around him.

"Your brothers. You will always be brothers...no matter what the other does, there will always be some type of bond between the two of you," Ikuto kissed Zero softly and Zero quickly kissed back, turning a simple kiss into a full make-out session. Suddenly, a gigantic piece of ice shot out of the ground several miles from where the boys were standing. Zero pulled away in shock and stared at the ice in bewilderment.

"It would seem the plan is underway," Ikuto said calmly.

"Plan? What plan?" Zero asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later but for now we need to get going".

* * *

**AHH! Poor Ichiru! Now before I get re-views asking why the storyline is different and why Ichiru has died so early, it's because Ikuto is a character. Why whould Shizuka go after Yuki, a FRIEND of Zero's, when she can go after Ikuto, the LOVER of Zero. Trust me, next chapter will explain everything.**

**I'm interested to hear what you think the **_plan_** is. Anyone who gets it right will get an internet cookie from me...and Zero and Ikuto XD**

**Anyway, have a great day and please re-view! **


	21. The Beginning of the End Part 2

**This is it…the end of Blood Stain Violin! Thank you to everyone who re-viewed, added it to their favourites or subscribed! This is the last chapter but don't worry, I still have the epilogue (which will be posted Monday) but I decided to write all my thoughts in this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read the story and a massive, MASSIVE, thank you to everyone who re-viewed or gave me feedback! **

**Here is the epic last chapter and look forward to the epilogue (sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes)!**

* * *

"Ikuto where are we going?" Zero asked as the two boys ran through the deserted streets.

"We need to meet up with the others," Ikuto explained as he took a sharp left, dashing down the alley.

"Others?" Zero questioned once more.

"Do you trust me Zero?" Ikuto stopped running and turned around so he was looking at his lover. Zero stared at him for a few moments before nodding his head. A small smile appeared on Ikuto's lips as he walked over to Zero and wrapped his arms around Zero's neck. He lent forward and captured Zero's lips in his. Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist as the two boys shared several tender kisses.

"As much as I enjoy our kisses," Ikuto smirked, "We need to hurry". Zero pecked Ikuto's lips one last time before the two pulled apart and continued on their journey. The two boys came to a stop at an old wooden door that was hidden by the shadows. Had Ikuto not known where its location was, the two would have gone straight passed it without a second thought.

"This is where…," Zero trailed off as he stared at the door. Ikuto grabbed Zero's hand and their fingers intertwined with each other.

"Let's go," Ikuto said as he walked over to the door, Zero trailing behind him, and slowly pushed it opened. The door let out a loud creaking sound as it slowly swung backwards to reveal a downward stone staircase. The two looked at each other before Ikuto made his way down first, his hand still in Zero's.

"It's really dark down here," Zero commented as he looked around trying to make out anything but it was too dark.

"Benefits of being a cat, built in night vision," Ikuto joked as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Zero right behind him. Zero stood there silently as he waited for Ikuto's next move. Suddenly, several footsteps could be heard walking towards them, causing Zero to tense and reach for his gun but Ikuto squeezed his hand signaling not to. Zero slowly put his gun away but he didn't let his guard down one bit.

"It's about time you guys came here. We thought you had got lost or something". A light appeared and Zero's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Aido, Kain and Kaname standing there in their night class uniforms.

"Ikuto…what are the bloodsuckers doing here?" Zero hissed.

"Behave Zero. They're here to help," Ikuto replied calmly as he dragged Zero towards the three vampires. The small group walked silently through the dark hallway, the only light source being Kain's hand which was currently on fire.

"Wish I could control fire," Ikuto muttered before looking at Zero, "Imagine how pleasant sleeping could be. It would be like I was sleeping under the sun each time…how relaxing". Zero smiled softly as he rolled his eyes.

"Cat," Zero teased his lover. Ikuto smirked at him before looking back ahead. Kain, who was leading the group, suddenly stopped causing the rest of them to pause.

"There she is," Kain said as he raised his hand higher so he could make the flames stronger thus lightening up more of the chamber. A large piece of ice sat there and Shizuka's body could be seen frozen in the middle of it. Shizuka Hio possessed unnatural beauty like all the other purebloods. She appeared to be in her late twenties with straight, long, silvery-white hair and she was currently wearing a kimono.

"How did you know she was here and why are the leeches helping us?" Zero asked Ikuto. Ikuto stared at Zero for a few moments before sighing, "When you went missing, I went and saw Kaname and this is what happened…".

**FLASHBACK**

_"How are we going to address this issue then? You want Yuki to be safe, I want Zero to be safe. If we both work together then we can get what we want," Ikuto said as he moved his knight across the chessboard. _

_"Is that so...and what do you suggest?" Kaname asked as he moved his used to bishop to take one of Ikuto's pawns._

_"Zero needs to drink Shizuka's blood in order to permanently be a level D vampire. By becoming a level D vampire he will no longer suffer at the hand of his own blood lust and he'll never have to worry about falling into the pits of insanity. He will no longer be a danger to me, the day class, the night class and...Yuki. All we need to do is make a plan that allows that to happen," a small smirk appeared on Ikuto's face as he used his rook to take Kaname's knight. Kaname sat there for a few moments before chuckling slightly._

_"Shizuka's body was located just outside the school in a hidden cellar. I have people watching the body as we speak, making sure that no one try's to take the body or unfreeze the ice in which her body is enclosed in," Kaname dropped a pill into a glass of water, causing the water to turn a crimson colour. _

_"What would you suggest is best way to use this opportunity?" Ikuto asked as he watched Kaname use his knight to take Ikuto's bishop. _

_"We will need Aido and Kain to come with us. Kain has the power of fire and therefore would be able to burn the ice she is entrapped in. If something were to go wrong, Aido would use his power of ice to trap her again," Kaname picked up the glass of bloody water and took a small sip. _

_"Makes sense but we need this to occur in a small spare. It would make it easier for Kain to burn the ice and easier for Aido is trap her...if need be," Ikuto sighed and moved another one of his chess pieces. _

_"Good point. The place where her body is should be the perfect spot," Kaname took another sip from the glass before placing it back down on the table. _

_"When should we do this?" Ikuto crossed his arms over his chest. Kaname was quiet for a few moments as he went into deep thought. _

_"The night of the dance. All the students will be in the one place, the night class will be able to protect them if things go wrong and the music will tone out any noise that we make. I'll also need to get the approval of the vampire council to kill Shizuka. Since she's a pureblood, no matter how insane, we need to get the council's approval otherwise there could be some serious issues down the track," Kaname moved one of his chess pieces before Ikuto then moved one of his own._

_"When can you get that done by?" Ikuto questioned. Kaname paused for a moment before smiling slightly. _

_"By tomorrow. I have many 'friends' in the council who would be able to get the task done straight away. There is enough evidence to convict her of the death penalty so it shouldn't be too hard to obtain the council's approval," Kaname chuckled._

"_Now onto the original reason why I came here.. Zero is missing," Ikuto said. Kaname sat there with an emotionless expression on his face._

_"But judging by the look on your face...you already knew that," Ikuto muttered as he sighed._

_"Last night Maria and an unknown silver haired male kidnapped Zero. Yuki saw it happen so I had to erase her memories," Kaname explained. Ikuto tensed up before relaxing._

_'An unknown silver haired male? It couldn't be Zero's brother...could it? Ichiru I think he's name was' Ikuto thought to himself. _

_"Do you know where he is?" Ikuto questioned._

_"Maria is staying in the abandoned night class dorm. It is most likely that he would have been taken there," Kaname picked up the glass of fake blood once more and took another sip from it. _

_"Checkmate," Ikuto said as he stood up and walked towards the door. Kaname stared at the chess board as a small smile made its way onto his face._

_"Good game Ikuto," Kaname stood up before walking over to his desk. He pulled out a map of the town and tossed it to Ikuto, "The area circled in red is where Shizuka's body is. There is a hidden door that will lead you down into the chamber. I will have Aido use his power to create some type of signal to let you know when we are ready". _

_"Mr Yagari and I will go find Zero tonight and meet you at Shizuka's location," Ikuto said as he bowed slightly and then left. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I see," Zero muttered. He looked at Shizuka's body for a few moments before looking at Ikuto.

"So you had everything already planned out?" Zero asked. Ikuto smiled softly and nodded his head. Zero sighed before he wrapped his arm around Ikuto's shoulders and kissing his temple.

"Thank you," he whispered against Ikuto's ear.

"As sweet as this is, I promised Yuki that I would have a dance with her so we need to hurry this up," Kaname said and nodded towards Kain. Kain bowed slightly before he walked over to the large piece of ice that Shizuka's body was trapped in. Placing his hand on the ice, Kain closed his eyes briefly before they suddenly snapped opened and started glowing bright orange. Fire shot out of his hand and swiftly started to wrap around the ice. Everyone watched on silently as the ice became completely covered in flames and started rapidly melting. The flames gradually disappeared until there was nothing but Shizuka's body left.

"Shizuka Hiou, by order of the council you are to be killed for treason, several counts of murder and various other crimes that you have been convicted of," Kaname said as everyone watched Shizuka's body very careful, watching for any signs that she was going to attack. Her unusual shade of pink eyes snapped opened which caused a massive shock wave to occur, hitting everyone full force. Kaname, Aido and Kain were sent flying backwards causing them to slam into the stairs while Ikuto and Zero where flung into nearby walls. The ground started shaking and part of the roof caved in separating Ikuto and Zero from the others.

"There's nothing left for me in this world. My human lover is dead and so is Ichiru," Shizuka slowly stood up, her gaze never leaving Zero's, "So I have anything left to lose". She raised her hand and suddenly her arm started glowing bright pink.

"What the...," Ikuto trailed off as he watched the events unfold in front of him. Hundreds of cherry blossoms shot out from her arm and headed towards the two boys. Zero quickly rolled out of the way while Ikuto did a quick character change and raised his paw, slashing through the river of petals.

"Slash claw," Ikuto shouted as he dashed towards Shizuka and attacked her several times with his paw. Shizuka dodged all the attacks and raised her hand to arm him when she was shot by a bullet. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked in the direction in which the bullet came from.

"Impossible!" she hissed when she saw Zero standing there with his gun raised. Ikuto used this distraction to attack Shizuka again. A smirk appeared on his face when he managed to injure her. Shizuka stumbled back in shock when a large cut, which was just caused by Ikuto, appeared on her chest.

"I'll kill you," she glared at Ikuto as she went to raise her hand when she suddenly gasped in shock. Blood spurted out of her mouth and her eyes widened in pain. She slowly looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. Zero's hand was impaled in her chest, Zero had struck her with so much force that his hand had gone through her.

"H-How is th-this possible?" she muttered before she started coughing up more blood.

"By making a temporary bond with another pureblood," Zero said as his eyes turned red and his fangs appeared. He plunged his fangs into Shizuka's unprotected neck and started hastily drinking her blood. Shizuka sat there in shock before a small smile graced her lips and she wrapped her arms around Zero's hand.

"Drink Zero. Drink my life source away so you may be free of the chains I wrapped you in all those years ago," Shizuka whispered as she struggled to keep her eyes opened. After a few minutes, Shizuka's eyes slowly closed and her body started turning silver before her body shattered into dust. Zero sat there on his knees panting softly as blood dripped down his chin. He slowly lifted his head to look at Ikuto before he passed out and collapsed.

"Zero! Zero! Are you okay?" Ikuto run over and wrapped his arms around Zero's body before Ikuto dragged him towards his chest. Zero's eyes remained closed and he wasn't breathing. Ikuto's eyes widened in panic and concern as he stared down at Zero's motionless body.

"Zero?" Ikuto asked softly. Zero remained motionless and Ikuto's eyes filled with water before tears started streaming down his cheeks. Zero suddenly groaned loudly as he gradually opened his eyes. He stared at Ikuto for a few moments before a small smile appeared on his face.

"You're…okay," Ikuto whispered before he lent forward and captured Zero's lips in his. Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto's neck and Zero slipped his tongue into Ikuto's mouth as the two deepened the kiss even more. Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard behind the two boys, causing them to pull away.

"Ikuto! Zero! Are you two okay?" Aido yelled as he, Kain and Kaname ran towards them. They froze when they couldn't see Shizuka's body and when they saw the embrace the two were in.

"Since everything worked out, I'll be heading to the dance now," Kaname said before he vanished without a sound.

"Y-Yeah! We'll go…do something!" Aido laughed nervously as he grabbed Kain's jacket and the two quickly left.

"What was there problem?" Ikuto asked. Zero shrugged his shoulders before pulling Ikuto's head back down for a kiss.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"And that's what happen," Ikuto said as he looked at the chairperson. The chairperson sat there in silence as his gaze shifted from Ikuto and Zero to Kaname, Aido and Kain.

"I see," he muttered, "But there are some things I don't understand. What is a blood bond and why did Zero make one with Kaname?".

"Before I went to fight Shizuka…I met Kaname along the way. He informed me that Yuki was missing from her dorm and she was most likely going to interfere with my fight in some way. After much discussion-," Zero was suddenly cut off by Kaname.

"You mean one-sided cursing," Zero scoffed but didn't deny what Kaname said.

"We formed a temporary blood bond which would take effect after 12 hours," Zero explained.

"I understand that but how did you form one?" the chairperson asked.

"By an ancient ritual that only purebloods know. It temporary binds both bloods together thus freeing the other from any other pureblood influence until the bond wears off. The bond, after it activates, last for 72 hours before both return back to normal. Since Shizuka is now dead, Zero will turn into a level D once this bond is gone," Kaname replied.

"But why did Zero pass out after he drunk Shizuka's blood and why hasn't he turned into a level D yet?" Ikuto questioned as he looked at Kaname.

"Since we had a temporary bond, meaning my blood was his and vice versa, by consuming such a large amount of another's blood, his body was momentary overwhelmed. This is the same reason why he hasn't turned into a level D yet. Once my blood leaves his body in the next few days, Shizuka's blood will take its effect and turn him into a level D," Kaname sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I see. So everything ended going alright? No one's going to get in trouble for killing Shizuka?" the chairperson asked.

"Nope. We got the go ahead from the council," Aido yawned.

"That's good to hear. Okay you're all dismissed now," the chairperson said and Ikuto quickly left the room while the others trailed out.

"I'm going back to the dorm to sleep. It's too early in the morning to bed awake," Aido whined as he and Kain walked off. Kaname sighed at Aido's childish behavior but just as he was about to follow them, Zero stopped him.

"Kaname…thanks," Zero said before walking pasted him. Kaname stared at him from the corner of his eyes and the corner of his lips curled up slightly as Kaname walked back to the night class dorm.

* * *

"So this is where you were went?" Zero asked as he walked over to Ikuto, who was currently laying on the grass soaking up the sun's rays. Ikuto opened an eye and stared at Zero for a few moments.

"It's a nice day…and the perfect time for a nap," Ikuto smirked and closed his eye. Zero sighed as he laid down next to Ikuto and he stared aimlessly at the sky before he drifted off to sleep as well. The two slept for a few hours but were both awaken by the sound of the final bell.

"I'm such a bad influence. You missed school because you fell asleep next to me…not that I'm complaining," Ikuto chuckled as he pecked Zero's lips. Zero smirked as he stood up before he held his hand out to help Ikuto up. Ikuto placed his hand in Zero's and was surprised when Zero didn't help him up but just held his hand.

"I have something for you," Zero said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. He removed his hand from Ikuto's and placed the box in his hand. Ikuto studied the box curiously before he slowly opened it. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Inside was a black choker that had a silver cross attached to it. Ikuto picked up the cross before turning it over to see the words "_To always find your way home"_ engraved in small letters.

"This is…," Ikuto whispered as he became lost in thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm a stray cat. I come and go as I please." Zero couldn't help but chuckle at Ikuto's comment. He lent over to Ikuto and ran the back of his hand down Ikuto's cheek._

_"Then I'll have to get you a collar to make sure you'll always find your way back home," Zero whispered before he claimed Ikuto's lips in a passionate kiss._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Something you have so you will always find your way back home," Zero smiled softly. Ikuto jumped up and threw his arms around Zero's neck.

"You are my home. Wherever you are…that is my home," Ikuto whispered. Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist and held him tightly. Ikuto captured Zero's lips in his before he pulled away.

"I love you Zero Kiryu".

"I love you Ikuto Tsukiyomi".

* * *

**Cute ending right? A bit cheesy but cute! The epilogue (which takes place in the future) will be posted on Monday but it might be earlier depending on the feedback I get from this chapter :) **


	22. Epilogue

**2 years...21 Chapters...69 Favourites...46 Alerts...150 Re-views later...the epic conclusion of Blood Stained Violin. A big thank you to everyone who has supported me and helped me throughout the life of this story! **

**So I will say this one last time, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

* * *

The streets were packed with people as they hurried along in their busy life's. There was a light breeze blowing through the crowds and dozens of different colour lights were shining down onto the hectic streets below. Walking at a casual pace down the busy streets were two high school friends.

"Hey did you hear? Ikuto will be playing here in a month!" one of the girls as her brown eyes glittered with excitement. She wore her standard school and her black hair was tied up in two piggy tails.

"Yeah I know Cassidy but his two concerts are already sold out! My mum tried getting me tickets but they were all gone by the time we called," the other girl sighed as she casted her dark green eyes downward. She was also wearing her school uniform and her short brown hair was pinned to the side.

"I won't be surprised Hinata. After all, this is Ikuto were talking about. His music is world renewed and his one of the most popular musicians today. He's also really hot to top it all off!" Cassidy squealed.

"Yeah but he's already married! But I will admit that his partner's pretty cute though. With that silver hair of his and those purple eyes! Ah, he's so cute!" Hinata happily sighed.

"Hey, I heard that Ikuto might be doing a third concert due to high demand," Cassidy added.

"Really? If that's the case than let me know asap and I'll try and get us tickets!" Hinata smiled.

"Come on then! Let's go to the ticket box and see!" Cassidy yelled in excitement. She grabbed Hinata's hand and the two girls raced off down the street.

* * *

On the out skirts of Tokyo stood a large, white, two-story house that was surrounded by a stone wall. There was a swimming pool out the back and a gigantic yard as well. At the front of the house was a beautiful garden that had dozens of different coloured roses and a small marble path that led up to the front doors.

"I think I need to plan another red rose bush," a young man muttered as he walked along the marble path up towards the house. The man had long silvery white hair that was tied back with a black ribbon and the Hunter's seal could be seen on the left side of his neck. He had incredibly pale skin that strangely suited his amethyst coloured eyes. The man was wearing a dark green trench coat and he also had three silver earrings on the top half of his left ear and two on the bottom of his right ear. The man placed his hand on the knob of the front door and a silver ring with a small diamond could be seen on his ring finger. He pushed the door opened before walking inside and closing the door behind him.

"Welcome home Zero," a voice called from the top of the stairs. Zero looked up and smiled as he saw his lover resting against the railing. Ikuto was wearing a pair of jeans as well as a black unbuttoned shirt which allowed Zero to see his toned chest. Ikuto had aged very well over the years. His dark blue hair was slightly longer and his eyes had turned a shade darker. Ikuto's body had matured in many ways but he had kept in body in excellent shape for two reasons. The first being so he could be train alongside Zero and the second was for his public image.

"How was your day love?" Zero asked as he took his trench coat off to reveal a pair of dark coloured jeans and a long sleeved white shirt.

"Daddy!" Zero turned around and was tackled by two small bodies.

"Kiba! Daisuke! Try not to send your father flying towards the ground," Ikuto chuckled as he walked down the stairs. Kiba and Daisuke were Ikuto's and Zero's adopted children. Zero found the children late one night during winter on his way back from a mission. Their birth parents had abandoned them when they could no longer look after them and if Zero hadn't found them when he did, they must certainly would've died. Originally, Zero and Ikuto were only meant to look after them until a suitable home could be found but the two fell in love with the young children thus, adopting them.

"But we missed him," Kiba, a young 8 year old boy, whined as he wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. He had chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes that suited his pale skin.

"Yeah! We get to tackle him for making us miss him so much!" Daisuke agreed with his brother. Daisuke was quite similar to Kiba when he came to looks. He had the same chocolate brown hair and pale skin but his eyes were a lighter shade of blue.

"Don't you two have homework to be doing?" Zero questioned. The two boys froze and looked at each other before running over to Ikuto.

"Please papa! Do we have to do homework?" the boys asked at the same time.

"Yes," Ikuto and Zero said at the same time. Daisuke and Kiba scoffed before walking off. Ikuto chuckled softly at the boys behaviour before he walked over to Zero and wrapped his arms around him.

"How was your day?" Ikuto pressed his lips to Zero's. Zero quickly wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist as he deepened the kiss.

"I have a glass of wine ready for you in the lounge room if you would like to join me," Ikuto purred as he grabbed Zero's hand and the two walked to the lounge room. They sat down on the white love seat before Ikuto picked up both of the wine glasses resting on the table and handed one to Zero.

"Thank you dear," Zero smirked when he saw Ikuto roll his eyes at the comment.

"Kaname and Yuki invited us to their wedding," Ikuto said as he curled up next to Zero. Zero tsk-ed but didn't say anything else as he took a small sip of wine. Ikuto rolled his eyes and looked up at Zero.

"Be nice and just when I thought you were get along so well," Ikuto trailed off as he remembered last year's Christmas party. Kaname and Zero seemed to be getting along quite well. There was no arguing or any glaring competitions at all...so why the sudden change in behaviour?

"We...can tolerate each other," Zero said before he kissed Ikuto's head.

"I'm surprised really. I thought those two would have been the first to get married. I mean Kain and Ruka got married the year after they finished school while Aido and Yori got married a year later," Ikuto said as he sat up before picking up his wine glass and took a small sip.

"Kaname and Yuri were happy together and they didn't feel the need to get married. It's like Rima and Shiki. Those two have been dating for years and, to everyone's surprise, still not married," Zero wrapped his arm around Ikuto's shoulders and pulled him into a one arm hug.

"I know but at least Ichijo's engaged to that really nice girl. I just hope that Amu, Tadase and the others at least wait a while before they getting serious," Ikuto chuckled.

"They're in there last year of high school aren't they?" Zero asked.

"Yes. Amu and the rest of the guardians, except Kairi and Yaya, are in their last year of high school while Utau is touring around Japan with that boy," Ikuto muttered as he gulped down a large amount of wine.

"Ah, still the protective big brother. Kukai is taking great care of your sister," Zero chuckled as he pecked Ikuto's lips. Zero started massaging Ikuto's head with his hand as the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"I miss Yoru," Ikuto suddenly said.

"You know just as well as I do that he lives inside of you," Zero replied as he kissed Ikuto's head.

"I know...but I still miss the little bugger floating around," Ikuto smirked as he placed his hands on Zero's cheeks and kissed him. The kiss became very heated and Zero suddenly pulled away. He picked Ikuto up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to their bedroom. Zero kicked the door shut behind them and set Ikuto on the edge of the bed before pouncing on top of him.

"Would you let me get all the way onto the bed first Zero?" Ikuto chuckled as his legs hung over the edge.

"If I must," Zero pretended to sigh and be disappointed. He pushed himself off Ikuto and waited impatiently for Ikuto to get fully on the bed. Zero pounced on Ikuto, crushing their lips together and sliding his tongue into Ikuto's mouth. Ikuto moaned into the kiss before he started eagerly kissing back. He moved his hands to the bulge in Zero's pants and messaged it. Zero groaned into the kiss and started bucking his hips.

"Ikuto," Zero breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. Zero slipped his hands under Ikuto's shirt and eased it up to reveal the toned white stomach. Ikuto moaned when Zero licked and kissed until small and light bruises appeared. He pushed Zero off him so he could sit up and remove his shirt while Zero unbuttoned Ikuto's pants and slid them off. Ikuto quickly unbuttoned Zero's shirt and pants before he pulled them off his lover's body. Zero placed his hand on Ikuto's knee, slowly running his hand up Ikuto's leg. When he reached Ikuto's ass, he gave it a little squeeze before continuing until he reached Ikuto's entrance. Zero slowly pushed a finger in before he slid another in and stared scissoring.

"Zero!" Ikuto panted as Zero added another finger before angling his fingers so he could message Ikuto's prostate.

"Ah.. hn...Zero," Ikuto began to rock against the fingers. Zero pulled his fingers out, pushing Ikuto back on the bed, and got between Ikuto's knees. Ikuto quickly placed his hands on Zero's waist before rolling them over so Ikuto was hovering over Zero. He wiggled down until he was able to put Zero's member in his mouth. He felt Zero shiver as he bit gently on the head. Inch by inch, Ikuto swallowed the hot, sobbing member until it touched the back of his throat.

"Ik-Ikuto!"

"Hmm," the humming vibration almost made Zero cum. Ikuto started sucking harder and his tongue began swirling around Zero's member causing Zero to moan loudly.

"Ikuto!" Zero gasped as his member pulsed one last time before he released his load into Ikuto's mouth.

"Up on your hands and knees," Zero said in a raspy voice. Ikuto nodded and some of Zero's cum dripped down his chin. He crawled onto his hands and knees as Zero kneel behind him. Zero pulled Ikuto's cheeks apart before he slid his member into Ikuto's asshole.

"Ah...nm," Zero gasped as he started thrusting in and out of Ikuto. The room became filled with the sound of panting, moaning, and groaning, with the added sound of flesh moving against flesh. Zero grabbed a hold of Ikuto's member and began pumping him so they could cum together. Zero thrusted a few more times, speeding up and started pumping Ikuto's member more urgently.

"I'm... I'm...," Ikuto panted.

"I know...," Zero grunted.

After one more thrust and pump, Zero came in Ikuto and cum shot out of Ikuto's member all over the bed. He slowly pulled out of Ikuto's body and cheekily gave him a pat on the butt. Zero laid next to Ikuto before Ikuto wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, curling up next to him. Zero pulled the covers over them, as he started running his fingers through Ikuto's messy hair.

"Aw! My sweet grandchildren!" a high pitched voice yelled out. Zero and Ikuto froze before slowly looking at each other.

"It can't be...can it?" Ikuto whispered.

"Your grandchildren! There ours!" another voice called. Ikuto and Zero jumped out of bed and quickly started getting dressed.

"What is Nikaidou and Kaien doing here?" Zero hissed as he quickly pulled his pants up and grabbed a nearby shirt.

"Kiba! You've grown so much!" a female voice squealed. Both of them suddenly stopped.

"Was that...Yuki?" Zero asked softly. Both of them continued getting dressed before they quickly made their way to the top of the staircase. Both of their eyes widened in shock as what they saw below. Everyone, meaning Amu, the guardians, the ex night class, Nikaidou, Kaien and Mr Yagari as well as his wife, was gathered down in the foyer. Kiba was talking excitedly to Kaname and Yuki while the two of them smiled and laughed every now and then. Daisuke was trying to get someone's attention while he was being hugged by Nikaidou and Kaien. The rest of them were talking to each other until Ichijo noticed them.

"Zero! Ikuto!" Ichijo called out cheerfully. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the two lovers.

"Ah! You two aren't meant to be here!" Kiba yelled and Daisuke, who finally broke free of Nikaidou's and Kaien's hug, nodded.

"Really? We're not meant to be in our own house?" Zero smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"W-Well...j-just not right n-now," Daisuke stuttered.

"And why would that be?" Ikuto questioned as a smile appeared on his face.

"Aunty Yuki said it was anniversary and that it was a special day!" Kiba quickly.

"Yeah!" Daisuke added, "And a special day is like a birthday so there had to be a party and we couldn't see any party things so we thought you forgot! We called everyone and they agreed to come! They even helped organised everything but you two weren't meant to be here! You were meant to come home later so we could surprise you".

"Kiba! Daisuke! What happened to not telling them?" Amu sighed. The two boys froze before their eyes widened in alarm and they looked at their parents.

"You didn't hear any of that!" they both yelled at the same time. Everyone then started bickering about what they should do now since it was no longer a surprise while Kiba and Daisuke dropped their heads in shame. Zero and Ikuto started turning red before they both burst out laughing. Everyone stopped and looked at the two laughing adults at the top of the stairs. Zero quickly recovered first before he walked down the stairs.

"Thank you so much Kiba, Daisuke," Zero smiled as he placed a hand on each of the boy's heads.

"We forgot about a party but lucky you two remembered," Ikuto said as he walked down the stairs and over to his lover and their children. Tears started to fill Kiba's eyes while a few tears fell down Daisuke's face. Just as Zero and Ikuto were about to ask what was wrong, the boys cut them off.

"GROUP HUG!" Kiba and Daisuke yelled as they wrapped their arms around both parents. Zero and Ikuto shared a look before bending down and wrapping their arms around their children.

"Quick! While they're both distracted we'll set up!" Yuki said as she grabbed Kaname's hand and ran towards the kitchen. The rest of the group nodded before splitting up and started setting up the party.

Zero, Ikuto, Kiba and Daisuke stayed cuddle together for a long time. Ikuto and Zero smiled at each other as they looked around at their friends before their eyes rested back on their children. The two of them had everything that could ever ask for. A loving partner, beautiful children and amazing friends who felt just like family.

Yes...it was their perfect happy ending.

* * *

**Okay, really corny but I thought it was sweet! Once again, thank you to everyone who has supported me (your all amazing people) and I would love to hear your feedback on how I ended the story.**

**And remember...ZERUTO FOREVER!**


End file.
